


You gave me hope

by Lens_Write



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Awkwardness, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Falling In Love, First Dates, First Kiss, First Time, First Times, Fluff, GAY MESS, Happy Ending, High School AU, High on Meds, Idiots in Love, Jealousy, Light Angst, Masturbation, POV Maggie Sawyer, Phone Sex, Smut, Soulmates, Teens, Wisdom Teeth
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-26
Updated: 2018-02-20
Packaged: 2019-02-22 08:01:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 27
Words: 59,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13162710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lens_Write/pseuds/Lens_Write
Summary: Maggie was laying in her bed wide awake, staring absentmindedly at the ceiling, lost in her thoughts for what felt like hours now, she couldn’t bring herself to fall asleep, tomorrow was her first day in her new high school, and she was really nervous, the facts that she was starting her senior year after thanksgiving break, way after all the others students and also that she was in a new town, in a new state even, where she didn’t know anyone weren’t helping. Even after all this time, when Maggie started to think a lot, her thoughts always ended up in the same place. So like so many times before, Maggie stared to think about the events that started everything, the one moment where things had gone wrong...////////////High School AU ! This story follow those two gay messes falling in love with each other, witnessing their relationship growing. In which Maggie seriously needs love (spoiler: Alex will take care of that and Maggie’ll return the favor). Kara is a puppy as usual (no powers) Maggie’s Aunt and Eliza are amazing and Sanvers will have the happy ending they deserve cause we all know they’re #Soulmates and Endgame ! And The rest is in the tags ! Give it a go ! I hope it’ll makes you smile if you need it !





	1. First day

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone! So this is my first fic, English is not my first language and I don’t have a beta, so go easy on me please ! That being said, comments are always welcome ! I hope you’ll like it !
> 
> I’m writing this cause I need Sanvers to be alive and happy somewhere, so I decided to do it myself ! 
> 
> I hope you’re all having an amazing day !

Maggie was laying wide awake on her bed, staring absentmindedly at the ceiling, lost in her thoughts for what felt like hours now, she couldn’t bring herself to fall asleep, tomorrow was her first day in her new high school, and she was really nervous, the facts that she was starting her senior year after thanksgiving break, way after all the others students and also that she was in a new town, in a new state even, where she didn’t know anyone weren’t helping. Even after all this time, when Maggie started to think a lot, her thoughts always ended up in the same place. So like so many times before, Maggie stared to think about the events that started everything, the one moment where things had gone wrong...

It was three years ago, on Valentine’s Day. Maggie had decided to finally declare her best friend, Elisa Wilkie her feelings for her. She thought this day was the perfect occasion, deep down she was an hopeless romantic and thought that it would be perfect, that everything will be perfect. She spent hours writing the card, trying to find the perfect words. She was facing Elisa’s locker, she was so nervous, her hands were shaking, her palms were sweating and her heart was beating fast, so fast that she could feel it in all of her body. She looked right and then left, checking one last time that nobody was there and said “It’s now or never” quietly to herself before putting the card inside. After that, the rest of the day felt so long, she waited and waited, hoping to catch her best friend, or to receive a text from her, anything... But she didn’t hear from her, then things started to go south... 

She will never forget the look of utter disappointment and disgust her father was shooting at her when she came home that afternoon. She was terrified, even if her father wasn’t known to be a particularly warm man, he never looked at her this way before. She was so scared that she didn’t even said a word when he ordered to her to get in the car while he put a big suitcase in the trunk of the car.

After what felt like an eternity but was probably only a couple of minutes, brave little 14 years old Maggie finally gathered the courage to ask the one question she was dying to ask “Papí, what did I do ?” She said. She didn’t know it yet but the answer she got will haunt her forever. “You shame me” he said coldly, keeping his eyes on the road. That’s the exact moment Maggie’s heart broke, the exact second her entire self was teared apart. She stayed silent for the rest of the ride, not even able to form a coherent thought. 

That day deeply changed Maggie, making her closed off and secretive instead of just a little shy. But, and even if she didn’t know it, it was also the day that made her more tough, more passionate, more hard working and more driven.

She was spiraling again, she knew she had to stop thinking about it, she had to move on, it had been years and she knew she was never going to get her old life back, she had a different life now, with her aunt Angela. And now after all this time she was finally getting a fresh start in Midvale, and things were ok, she had her aunt, who’s been really nice and warm to her, she had someone to go home to and since recently she was in California, and her aunt had told her that she was gonna be fine here, that people were more open-minded, she wouldn’t be bullied here for being who she is.

They moved all the way from Blue Spring to Midvale for her, Angie had saved money and planed this for two all years, finally when everything was ready, Angela quitted her job as a secretary and found a new one in Midvale. But believing that everything was gonna be ok was easier said than done. She felt tears streaming down her face, she tried her hardest to stop them but they got the best of her. She was so full of insecurities, “what if nobody will never love me again ? What if I never feel ok ever again” ? She thought. 

So like most nights since the worst day of her life, she cried silently for hours, before finally falling asleep from exhaustion. 

When her alarm went off, Maggie opened her eyes, rolled over and started to slowly wake up. Strangely, she noticed that she didn’t feel as bad as last night, that wasn’t that surprising she thought, she started to know that nights were harder than days. So she laid here a few more moments, letting herself think that maybe Angela was right and that things will be better here, that maybe she will build herself a nice life, and meet good people. But she didn’t dare to hope too much, so scared of being disappointed, paralyzed by the idea of her healing heart being broken again. She was so lost in her thought that she didn’t even heard that her alarm was still going off.

She was brought back to earth when her aunt opened the door, already ready for the day and said :

“Morning Mags, what are you doing still in bed, your alarm is starting to drive me crazy ! In case you haven’t noticed it’s going off since like, ten minutes at least !”

“Oh sorry Angie I was just thinking I guess, I’m getting up now ». She said a little sheepishly, looking down before finally turning off the insistent buzzing.

Angela looked at her with eyes full of worries « Oh, sweetheart, I’m sorry, I know you must be anxious, it’s your first day after all... But I swear that everything is gonna be fine ! You should be exited, today we’re finally starting our new life ! »

Seeing that Maggie didn’t looked convinced, she added : «And don’t worry, if anyone give you shit I will fight them, and I do mean anyone ! » hoping to lighten the mood. 

That got a small smile from Maggie, who got up and walked slowly to her aunt who was still looking at her from the doorstep.

“Thanks Angie.”

“It’s nothing sweetie”.

“No you don’t understand, I mean, thank you, thank you for everything, I couldn’t have done it without you” 

“Maggie there’s no need” Angela started but Maggie interrupted her : 

“ No, let me finish, please. Listen, you’re young, and you have a all life ahead of you, but you still chose to take me in, even if you really didn’t have to... You changed your all life for me ! And I will always be grateful for that, for you, so... Thank you”. 

Angela was touched by what Maggie just said, because she knew how hard it was for her niece to express her feelings like that, so she tried her hardest not to cry.

“Come here I want a hug” she said, her shaky voice betraying her emotions. 

Maggie happily complied, closing the distance between them and letting herself relax into the warm embrace. 

« Mags, I want you to listen to me, you’re not a burden you have never been and you will never be, you’re an amazing girl and I will never regret taking you in, ok ? I feel lucky to have you in my life, and I love you. You and I, we make a team right ? A freaking great team. » Angie said calmly. 

Maggie nodded against Angela shoulder, not trusting herself to speak right now. Angela took a step back a few seconds later.

« So I’m gonna go or else I’m gonna be late, and I really don’t wanna loose my job on my first day » she said laughing a little. Maggie smiled at that.

“Yeah, that’s a great idea, I’m gonna get ready myself, I don’t want to be late on my first day either”. 

“Ok, have a good day sweetie and if you need anything just text me, ok ?” Angie said already walking toward the front door.

“Ok, yeah sure. Have a good day too Angie, love you ».

« Love you too ! » Angela shouted above her shoulder, already walking out the door. 

« Ok, so that was far too much emotions for one morning», Maggie said to herself whipping her wet eyes and laughing a little.

« I should really get ready now » she thought.

One hour later, Maggie was standing outside her new school, Midvale high, staring at the entrance. “Come on you can do it” she said to herself as an encouragement before finally walking inside.

She wandered around a bit before finding what she was looking for, the principal office. The door was open so she walked in, she immediately saw a middle aged brunette wearing glasses far too big for her face and an outdated grey sweater. She was sitting behind a desk full of paperwork, typing something on the keyboard of her computer. Maggie approached her shyly and stopped right in front of the desk.

« Hi ! » the secretary didn’t looked up from her computer screen so she repeated herself a little louder.

The secretary looked up this time, her eyes searching around a bit, as if she was trying to identify the source of the noise she just heard, before finally landing on Maggie. 

« Oh, can I help you ? » she said now looking at her curiously . 

“I hope you can” She answered smiling a bit at the woman in front of her, when the woman didn’t returned her smile, she continued : “ Right... So... I just transferred here from Nebraska, it’s my first day of my senior year and I was told to come here.. so... here I am.”

Understanding seemed to down to the secretary then. “Oh ! Margarita Sawyer right ?”

Flinching a bit at the mention of her full name (She and Angela managed to change Maggie last name from Rodas, her father’s name, to Sawyer her aunt’s name, but they weren’t able to change her first name so here it was, following her around, keeping her from completely moving on). Putting on a mask that she was used to wearing, she put on a fake smile and nodded :

“Yeah that’s me”.

“Great ! So I have your schedule... somewhere... » she searched for the said schedule on her desk and handed it to Maggie.

« Here it is ! » She said a little too loud « the principal will meet you later today, if he’s not too busy, I guess... Oh and a student is gonna show up to show you around a bit, you can wait for her here if you want » she said pointing at a chair in the corner of the office.

Just when she was about to respond, Maggie heard a knock coming from behind her. 

When she turned around, her breath got caught up in her throat, and she stared dumbly at the source of the interruption. It was a girl, no. It was a beautiful girl, probably even the most beautiful girl Maggie had ever seen. She was tall, skinny, she seemed to be about Maggie’s age, she had mi-long brown hair with a touch of red in it, she had a piercing gaze, hidden behind adorable and rather nerdy glasses, she was wearing a simple black hoodie with “Midvale high” written on it and a pair of blue jeans, perfectly showing off her long legs. Maggie found her breathtaking... She was so busy staring at the girl that she didn’t notice that she was seemingly talking to her. 

“Sorry what was that ?” She said with a weak voice, being embarrassed about being an helpless gay mess.

The girl had a shy smile on her face and her cheeks seemed a bit redder than they had been a few seconds before. 

“ I... euh.. I asked you if you were the new student I’m supposed to show around.” She said stuttering a bit, 

“ She is adorable” Maggie thought.

“That would be me.. I’m Maggie, Maggie Sawyer”. She said looking at the girl in front of her with a big smile, showing off her dimples, and extended her her right hand toward her.

The girl shook her hand firmly. “Well, it’s nice to meet you Sawyer, I’m Alex Danvers”. The girl, Alex, said.


	2. Alex

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys !
> 
> Thanks for the comments and kudos ! So I’ve decided to continue this. So here is the second chapter, I think I’m gonna post a chapter a day during my break, maybe a bit more, maybe a bit less I don’t know.
> 
> If you have suggestions or comments I’d like to hear about them ! Thanks for reading, have a great day !

“Well, it’s nice to meet you Sawyer, I’m Alex Danvers”. The girl, Alex, said. 

The gazed in each other eyes for a long moment, neither of them saying a word before Alex broke the silence :

« I think you can let go of my hand now, or do I have to literally hold your hand to show you around ? » She said laughing.

This seemed to be the wake up call Maggie needed, she looked down at their intertwined hands, cleared her throat and quickly let go of Alex’s hand blushing furiously.

« I’m so sorry ! It’s just... you know.. first day and everything, I’m a little tense... I guess. » Maggie said embarrassed.

Alex looked kindly at her, « It’s fine I was teasing you Sawyer. So... Ready for the big tour ? » She said, taking a step back and gesturing around with her hands in the air. 

« Yeah, sure Danvers, ready whenever you are » replied Maggie smiling, regaining a bit of her composure.

“Alright let’s go then, I have a lot to show you before classes ». Alex responded starting to walk out the door. 

The tour was great, this place seemed fine and pretty chill. Alex was funny and easy to talk to, she showed all the important places to Maggie, and even managed to make her relax a bit. 

Maggie was a little bit disappointed when Alex told her that this was it, she showed her everything, assuming that they would go their separate ways from here, no one never sticked around after all, and it’s not like Alex was interested in being friends with Maggie, she probably only showed her around out of obligation anyway. 

That’s why she was surprised when Alex not only accompanied her to her first class but gave her her phone number « in case you’ve got any questions » and also said that she was welcome to join her and her friends during lunch break. «Because I’m sure it’s not easy being the new kid ». So Maggie thanked her and headed out inside the classroom. 

*** 

Maggie wasn’t paying attention, for starters her English teacher was boring as hell, but more importantly, Maggie was distracted. She couldn’t get a certain someone out of her mind. So rather than listening to what her professor was saying, she engaged in an internal monologue, trying to figure out if it was possible that Alex just genuinely wanted to be friend with her. But optimism wasn’t Maggie’s forte, not since she was 14 years old at least. She was utterly scared, she was only seventeen years old but the ghosts of her past where already strong, she was trying with all she had to move forward, to run away from them, but ultimately they were sticking to her skin, creeping inside her heart and poisoning her thoughts. And soon enough every last bit of optimism inside of her she had managed to build today had vanished, and the only thing left was that feeling... like an heavy weight crushing her, like she was trapped inside herself, like an hostage inside her own body... 

*** 

She spent the remaining time of her morning classes lost in her own head, trapped in a world of despair. When the bell signaling it was time for lunch rang, she rapidly put all of her stuff in her backpack and headed outside, desperate for fresh air, longing for an escape, too focused on her goal, too disconnected from the world surrounding her, she bumped into someone. Sending that someone and herself directly to the ground with the force of the impact. 

Once the shock gone, slowly opening her eyes, Maggie looked down, finally realizing whom she had accidentally pinned to the ground, underneath herself. 

«Of course « , she thought. « Of all the people in this school, it had to be Alex Danvers... Why was she such a human catastrophe.

She tried to think about something to say, but right now the beautiful girl underneath her looking up at her with wide eyes was pretty distracting. So once again Alex beats her to it : 

“Miss me already Sawyer ? You know you could have send me a text, I’m pretty sure texting is a more efficient and a way more safer way of communication” Alex said looking at her with a deep smile. 

Maggie looked dumbly at her, before realizing she was still laying flat on Alex. She quickly got up and offered a hand to Alex, who took it gracefully.

“ Sorry Danvers... like I said, first day and everything... I swear I’m not so much of a mess normally !” Maggie said looking down, suddenly finding the ground fascinating.

“It’s nothing, you should have seen Kara, my sister I mean, on her first day. You’re pretty articulate compared to her”. Danvers responded laughing. 

Maggie looked up at that, “ Oh, you have a sister ? That’s great”. She said smiling at the tall brunette. 

“Yeah, an adoptive sister actually, but you know, blood doesn’t make family, right ? I love her to pieces.” Alex seemed to softened at the mere mention of her sister. 

Ok so that was really sweet, that made Maggie’s heart swell a bit. Seeing that she still hasn’t responded, she finally talked :

“That’s really sweet Alex. You’re pretty cool Danvers ”. She said with that big dimpled smile of hers, still looking into Alex’s eyes.

That was weird, and so foreign, but not in a bad way, quiet the contrary actually. Alex seemed to bring her an incomparable sense of peacefulness. She couldn’t help herself staying careful though, not one to trust someone so quickly. 

But for the first time in what felt like a lifetime, she had a nice feeling about this Alex person. 

“Yeah, well, wait til you know me a bit more, you might change your mind on that, I was told I’m a pretty big nerd” Alex said shrugging. 

Maggie’s heart broke a bit, seeing Alex’s looking so small and shy suddenly, she felt the urge to reassure her. 

“You know I don’t really care about what people say, but what if it’s true, I don’t mind, nerds can be cool ”. Hoping to erase the slightly sad look on Alex’s face. 

That seemed to do the trick, because Alex shouted a real smile to Maggie at that, before saying :

“Thanks Sawyer, You seem pretty cool too” fidgeting a bit before continuing :

“Well if nerds won’t scare you off, like I said earlier you’re welcome to join my friends and I for lunch... If you want I mean, you... You don’t have to... you know ! ” She finished shyly.

Shy Alex was quite endearing, and pretty cute if Maggie was being totally honest. She smiled even wider and said :

“ Ok, cool. I’m down ! Lead the way ?” Trying to look calm and like it wasn’t a big deal that a pretty girl was genuinely trying to get to know her. 

“Get a grip, there’s no way she’s gay, no way you can be that lucky, I’m sure she’s straight, and you’re already lucky if she wants to be friends..” she told herself following Alex.


	3. Opening up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey !! Here’s chapter 3 ! Once again, I’d appreciate your opinion on this, or if you have any suggestions. Hope you’ll like it. Have a nice day !!

“Get a grip, there’s no way shes gay, no way you can be that lucky, I’m sure she’s straight, and you’re already lucky if she wants to be friends..” she told herself following Alex.

“So how’s your first day going ?” The tall brunette asked as they made their way toward the cafeteria.

Maggie contemplated for a second being honest with Alex, feeling so secured with her, but quickly changed her mind and opted on staying simple, “Pretty good” she said. That wasn’t a lie per say, sure she struggled this morning, but Alex presence had once again calmed her and brightened her day. 

But Alex seemed to sense her hesitation because she stopped walking, prompting Maggie to do the same, she lightly took hold of her arm and lead her toward the side of the hallway, away from the agitation and the loud atmosphere. 

Maggie was confused at Alex actions, so she waited for the latter to say something, gazing at her with a puzzled look and a slight frown. 

“Look, I’m aware that you don’t know me, we literally just met.” She began, laughing softly. Before continuing more seriously : “But listen, my kid sister... Kara, she was in the same situation as you not so long ago, she was the new kid, in a new town where she didn’t know anyone, and I know, first hand, how hard it was for her.” She marked a short pause, searching for the right words, “So you can talk to me”. She said smiling once again. “Obviously you don’t have to... If... if you don’t want to that’s fine. But if you ever do, I want you to know that I will be there, and I promise I won’t judge. ” She concluded smiling even wider, looking at her with incredibly kind eyes.

Maggie was taken aback by the girl kind and reassuring words. So much that she stayed frozen in place, her mouth slightly open. 

It was in this exact moment that Maggie realized just how unprepared she was for Alex Danvers, and how unique the girl was. 

A few seconds later, she shook her head and finally talked :

“Well... thanks. That’s... really kind of you actually ». She said slowly, carefully, weighting her next words. « But.. I... Euh., honestly don’t understand why you’re being so nice to me ». She declared sheepishly « Not that I don’t appreciate it ! » She added quickly, shoving her hands in her pockets and shifting on her feet. 

She immediately regretted what she just said, thinking that she didn’t really wanted to hear the answer, fearing the inevitable moment were Alex will explain that the principal just asked her to or something.

Even when everything that has been said and done objectively showed that Alex was just an incredibly kind person who happened to want to be friends with Maggie, or get to know her at least, she had a hard time being rational, her deep fear of rejection blinding her, keeping her from thinking clearly. 

When she looked up at Alex, the girl was studying her curiously , almost like she was trying to solve a mystery.

« Maggie... » She said quietly, with what almost sounded like affection in her voice.  
“ I don’t know a lot about you, you didn’t said a lot this morning, not that I’m blaming you, I’m not usually a very talkative person myself. But I like to think that I’m a pretty good judge of character, and from what I’ve seen of you, I think that you’re a good person. And good people deserve friends... and people being kind to them, taking care of them... That’s what I believe at least. And I don’t know, I believe you could use someone like that right know ».

Maggie was having a hard time taking in everything Alex had just said, and she couldn’t help herself from asking, shyly, almost whispering, « But that’s the thing, like you said, you don’t know me, why would you think that I’m a good person ? ». 

Alex seemed to be thinking, gazing intensely into Maggie’s eyes. 

“Well, I don’t know, call it intuition I guess ? That’s from little things, I think they can say much about someone. Like, when I was showing you around earlier... when you saw a girl struggling with far too much books in her hands for her to handle, you didn’t hesitate before offering to help her out. You see, I believe that’s the kind of stuff only good people think about doing. » Alex explained. 

Having absolutely no idea what to say to that, but being satisfied with Alex’s answer, she decided on something big for her, she was going to be honest about her feelings. She knew she was taking a risk by letting Alex in, her insecurities and fears screaming for her to not expose herself, but she didn’t want to be scared anymore, she wanted to surrender to Alex. 

« I’m struggling a bit » she said shyly, looking into Alex’s eyes to gauge her reaction. Seeing Alex looking clueless, she explained, « You asked earlier how my day was going. It’s been ok I guess, but I have a lot to take in, it’s just.. a lot, you know.. I feel a little... overwhelmed, maybe ? ». 

A wide smile made its way to Alex face, seeing Maggie starting to open up to her a bit.


	4. Hawaiian pizza

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi ! So I just finished chapter 4, I’ve gotta say I wrote it faster than expected ! So maybe you’ll have another chapter today, we’ll see.
> 
> Anyway, don’t forget that comments are always welcomed, and I hope you’ll like it !

A wide smile made its way to Alex face, seeing Maggie starting to open up a bit. 

“You have a two hours lunch break right ?” Alex’s asked still smiling.

“ Yeah... Why ?” She said tentatively, confused at where Alex was going with her question.

“ Well, we’re gonna skip the cafeteria”. “the food there is disgusting anyway” she added making a face. “Do you like pizza ?” 

“Of course ! Who doesn’t like pizza ? Maggie said, before adding. “ But.. What about your friends ?” 

“It’s fine, I’ll just send a text to Kara don’t worry about it, and you can still meet them later, you said that you felt a little overwhelmed. The pizza place should be quieter. So... What do you say ? My thread.” She said, seeming a bit nervous, tugging at her sleeves.

Maggie hesitated a moment. On one side, she really wanted to go, but the billion of insecurities inside of her where trying to hold her back. 

What if I’m keeping Alex away from her friends ?

What if she realize how boring I am once she’s alone with me ?

What will she thinks if she figures out that I’m gay ?

And anyway, I still don’t really understand why she wants to get to know me...

But once again, brave Maggie decided to make an appearance. So, only listening to the new found courage that Alex seemed to wake inside of her, she went against all of her insecurities, and simply said:

“Sure, but there’s no way your paying”. With her signature dimpled smile.

Alex’s face brightened at Maggie’s answer.

“Great ! Come on, we can take my car !” She said enthusiastically.

*** 

One short ride later, they arrived at the pizzeria. Walking inside, Maggie looked around. Alex was right, the place was quiet, only a few table were already occupied. A typical Italian song could be heard in the background, it was pretty small, the decoration was everything you imagine when you think about a Pizzeria. It was exactly the kind of atmosphere Maggie needed right now. 

 

Alex guided her to a booth in the back of the room before sitting down.

“ How do you find the place ?” Alex asked, smiling nervously, tugging at her sleeves.

It’s weird. Why would I make her nervous? Maggie thought. It’s not like it was a date or something... Oh god, was it a date ?? No, It couldn’t be, that’s ridiculous, she would have made it more explicit for sure, and there’s still no way she’s interested in me... or even gay for that matter. Stop acting weird and answer her question for god sake !

« Great ! Surely better than the cafeteria ! ». She quickly said, hoping that she hadn’t been silent for as long has she thought she had. « So.. Which pizza do you recommend Danvers ? » She added flashing a bright smile at Alex.

« The Hawaiian is my favorite , and the pepperoni is great ». Alex said returning her smile.

Maggie playfully made a shocked face at Alex, « Oh my god, I can believe your one of those people ! » She exclaimed.

« Hum... Sorry, what ? Did I say something wrong ? » Alex asked, the worry reappearing in her eyes, rapidly leaving place to what could only be described as panic. 

Maggie wanted to kick herself, why was she always messing up ? Why wasn’t she functioning near a pretty girl ?

« No Danvers ! God.. no.. I was just talking about the Hawaiian pizza, It was just a joke. Well, my idea of a jock...You haven’t done anything wrong, you’re perfect ! » Ok, she just said that she found her perfect, great.. she should really kick herself now.. « I mean... you’re great ! you’re cool, you... I’m gonna stop talking now ». She finished rambling, blushing and incredibly embarrassed with herself. 

Well at least that seems to have eased Alex’s mind, because when she looked up the girl was watching her shyly with an amused and slightly flushed face. 

She laughed a bit before talking :  
« Why all the hate on the Hawaiian pizza ? Poor thing, it didn’t do anything wrong. Have you ever tried it at least ? »

Maggie laughed a bit too, “ No Danvers, I’ve never tried it, but I don’t need to taste it to now that it shouldn’t exist !” She exclaimed.” “So I’m gonna go for the pepperoni, you know, like a normal person...” she added playfully with a smile.

Alex rolled her eyes at her, before standing up. « Ok, great, don’t move I’m gonna go order ». 

*** 

This was nice... and easy... incredibly easy. It felt natural, they talked and they laughed and the pizza was good. 

Alex even managed to make Maggie taste her pizza, but she refused to admit that she kind of liked it of course. 

Maggie was pretty sure by now that she had a crush on Alex. How could she not ? She thought as she observed Alex who was looking adorable adjusting her glasses. She was cute, no she was beautiful, she was smart, interesting, she was funny... She was... She was pretty perfect, but mostly, she was way out of Maggie’s league. And she still didn’t know if she was gay anyway...

« So, why did you moved here with your Aunt ? » Alex asked. 

« How do you now that I live with my aunt ? » Maggie responded surprised, frowning slightly.

« Oh, you kind of mentioned her earlier, and... I don’t know, I just...assumed.. I guess..” 

Maggie’s expression relaxed a bit, “You’re pretty intuitive Danvers, impressing.” she said softly.

Alex blushed slightly at Maggie’s praise, before clearing her throat and responding : « Well, I’m a nerd remember ».

«A cute one though » Maggie said before she could help herself. 

Oh shit, I really just called her cute...out loud.

Alex was choking on her food now and the two of them became redder than tomatoes. 

Alex rapidly changed the subject, avoiding a longer embarrassing silence. 

« So, you didn’t answer, why did you moved here ? » She asked, still blushing pretty hard.

« Yeah, well it’s kind of a long story and... not a happy one» she began, thinking that it was now or never, her aunt’s words about people being more accepting here still in her mind, and Alex kind eyes encouraging her. And if Alex turned out to be an homophobe she wouldn’t loose more time getting to know her at least...

Alex interrupted her, looking at her with a penetrating gaze, like she was searching into her soul : “You don’t have to tell me you know... But... you can.. If you want.. Like I said, I won’t judge... But.. euh... if it make it easier, we can make a deal, you tell me... and then I’ll tell you something about me in exchange.” 

Maggie took a deep breath, trying to calm her shaky hands and her fast beating heart and continued : “Fine, yeah, let’s do that. So.. Three years ago, my dad.. he.. he kicked me out, because... because well, he figured out that I was... That I am, I’m.. gay”. Shit, that was hard.. even after all this time, it was still so hard.

She looked up at Alex, searching for a trace of disgust in her eyes, but only saw compassion, and something looking an awful lot like pride, but she wasn’t sure, she wasn’t used to people looking at her like that. She nodded encouragingly at her, prompting her to continue. 

« And... I had no one except my aunt, Angela, she... She took me in. And she was amazing but euh.. From there it was only the two of us, people weren’t really accepting in Nebraska, it was.. Pretty hard, so we spent three years doing everything we could to be able to move out... And we.. We finally did it.. So.. Here we are...». She looked up once more, tears trapped in her eyes, terrified, but hopeful, encouraged by all of Alex’s previous reactions. 

But Alex was starting to get up. So that was it, Maggie thought... She misinterpreted everything... Again. Well that was quick... She’s going to leave and never talk to me again... I shouldn’t have hope for one second that things would be better... Because everything she’s getting right now, is her heart broken all over again... That’s what she got for opening up to someone. Despite her best efforts to hold it, a tear managed to slowly make it’s way down her right cheek. 

But Alex wasn’t leaving, she wasn’t putting distance between them, she was closing it. She approached Maggie slowly, like she was afraid of scaring her off, and sat down close to her.

She moved slowly, shifting her body toward her and gently putting a hand on one of Maggie’s. The small brunette was studying Alex gestures carefully, not really understanding what was happening. So she stayed silent and waited...

That’s when their eyes met that Maggie noticed that Alex’s eyes reflected her own, they were full of tears and emotion, she was chewing on her lips, like she was thinking hard. And finally she broke this heavy silence :

“ I am so, so sorry than that ever happened to you. You never should’ve experienced that, and... I can’t even imagine what you must have felt, and what you’re still probably feeling right now. But uh... You are not alone anymore. Ok ? And you’re gonna see, it’s better here, I can’t promise that everyone will be nice and accepting, but things are good, better at least. We have a pretty big community here, and I do mean we, cause, well.. You know, I’m into girls too... So... See, like I said you’re not alone, far from it, and... I’m here for you Maggie.” Her voice was shaking, her words were incredibly comforting, just like her hand gently squeezing Maggie’s.

This started to become a frequent occurrence it seemed, but Maggie was once again left speechless, feeling far too much emotions at the same time for her to handle. She stared at Alex. Neither of them moving, until Alex asked : 

« Can I.. Maybe.. give you a hug ? » looking at her with unsure eyes. 

Maggie simply nodded at her, still incapable of speaking, with a small smile.

When Alex’s arms wrapped around her, Maggie felt a warmth spreading from her heart to all of her body, she wrapped her owns arms around Alex, she put her head on the girl’s shoulder and expired deeply, before relaxing even further into Alex’s embrace. She felt lighter. She felt... protected but not trapped.. She felt perfect, so perfect. This feeling was so powerful and comforting, that she seriously thought about never moving again. 

After what could have been seconds or hours, she had no idea, Maggie whipped her eyes and stepped back a little. 

Alex Danvers really was something else... And I definitely have a crush, Maggie thought, before something she hasn’t really registered until now popped into her mind : oh god, she said that she’s gay !!


	5. She’s gay too !

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyyy !
> 
> Here is chapter 5 ! Hope you’ll like it ! As usual, I’d love to hear your thoughts or suggestions.
> 
> And thanks to everyone who left kudos and comments on my previous chapters :) 
> 
> Have a good day ! x

Alex Danvers really was something else... And I definitely have a crush, Maggie thought, before something she hasn’t really registered until now popped into her mind : oh god, she said that she’s gay !!

So now Maggie only had even more questions than before.. But she didn’t asked anything at first, she just said with a timid voice :

“ Thank you Alex, that means a lot”

Seeing Alex shrugging, she added : “ No I’m serious, no one has ever been that nice to me before... So thanks, I really appreciate it  ».

Alex smiled shyly at her : « Well, happy to help, and.. thanks for trusting me with this.. ». 

After that they stayed silent for a few moments smiling kind of dumbly at each other, before, for once, Maggie broke the silence : 

« So... I believe it’s your turn now » She said, smiling encouragingly at Alex.

Alex seemed to need a moment to realize that Maggie was talking to her, if her deer caught in a headlight expression was any indication. “Sorry, what ? ” she asked seeming a bit embarrassed. 

Maggie couldn’t help herself to think for one second that maybe... just maybe... She had the same effect on Alex that Alex had on her... But no, that was still ridiculous, even though she’s gay she’s still way out of your league she thought, no way she is interested in you... 

So she collected herself and replied : “Well, you said earlier that if I told you why I moved here, you would tell me something about you, so.. your turn I guess” She said.

“Oh right, yeah, well, my story is nothing like yours but I can tell you tell you my coming out story too if you want ?” She answered, furiously adjusting her glasses, looking as adorable as ever.

“Sure” Maggie smiled, “I’m listening”.

“Well, during my second year of High School.. “ She began, a concentrated expression on her face, “ I had this friend, named Vicky, and well I had this massive crush on her” she laughed a bit at that part.

Maggie couldn’t help but feel a little jealous, imagining this Vicky girl having Alex’s affection, she couldn’t help but wonder what it would be like to have Alex liking her this way, then she remembered that the said girl was talking to her, and that she should be listening to what she was saying.

“and well I had no idea... Until.. She got a boyfriend, that is. And... I couldn’t understand why I was so... jealous, so.. possessive. Until one day when I was talking to my sister about it, and she suggested that maybe I liked her... » 

Alex seemed amused by that part, so of course seeing her smile made Maggie smiles too... 

« Then of course I freaked out.. and after a lot of introspection, and a lot of support from Kara, she was really great... I’ve come to accept that I was gay. And suddenly it all made sense.. like why I never had crushes on boys or why I hated it when a boy who was supposed to be cute kissed me y’a know... all these stuff » 

Hearing Alex says the word « gay » without it actually being an insult or a bad joke, and more importantly using it to talk about herself, it made Maggie’s heart swell a bit. And even more when she felt really understood for the first time of her life, all that Alex was describing.. she knew how that felt ! 

“So I’ve decided to tell Vicky how I was feeling and... I don’t know.. I really thought she felt she same way you know ? So I just went for it one day, and... And I don’t know maybe it’s just a wishful thinking, but uh... I really think there was something there, but anyway even if that was true, she apparently wasn’t ready to come out, so that went nowhere. She stayed with her boyfriend, and kind of stopped talking to me, she hasn’t been mean about it or anything but.. yeah.. And that’s about it, I was pretty lucky, my family and friends were great.» 

Maggie couldn’t help but think that this Vicky person was really stupid for rejecting Alex.. like.. Who wouldn’t be lucky to have her ? 

“ Well thanks for telling me ” Maggie smiled. She hesitated a bit before continuing, “You know, you’re actually the first gay girl I met, and... I’ve gotta say it’s nice having someone who gets it”. That wasn’t a lie but she surely was downplaying it. It wasn’t « nice » it was exceptional, incredible, it filled her body and mind with warmth and happiness, it was... giving her hope. 

Alex smiled fondly at her and laughed a little, « Well Sawyer I’m happy to be your first».

Then Alex seemed to registered the obvious suggestion she just made, and apologized profusely, her cheeks red with embarrassment.

« I’m sorry, I wasn’t... You know suggesting anything... It was just... »

Hesitating a moment between letting Alex off the hook or dumbly telling her that she would like Alex to be her first, she finally settled on the former, having seemingly used all the courage available for a day, and simply said :

« It’s fine Danvers I understood » With a slight smile.

***

They ended up talking for more than an hour, learning more about each other before realizing that they should get going if they didn’t want to be late for classes.

When Maggie said that she was going to pay the check, Alex laughed and told her that she would have to be quicker next time, because she had already paid when she left to take their order. 

« Next time » those words brought a wide smile on Maggie’s face, Alex wanted a next time... 

Maggie spent her afternoon daydreaming, her wide smile never leaving her face.

***

When she got home after classes, Angela who just got off work, immediately saw that something was up with Maggie. 

“So how was your first day ?” She asked hopeful. 

“ Great ! The place is pretty chill, and I actually made a friend.. I think..” Maggie answered, sitting next to Angela on the couch, a smile still visible on her face. 

“A friend ?” Angela repeated, arching an eyebrow suspiciously at Maggie.

“ Yeah ! Her name is Alex, she’s really cool, and guess what !” 

“ What ?”

“She’s gay too !!” Maggie said enthusiastically.

Rejoining her niece enthusiasm, and getting closer to Maggie on the couch, Angie asked “ Oh my god, is she single ? Wait, no, Is she pretty ?”

“ Angie !” Maggie exclaimed, blushing at her aunt questions. 

“ What ? Answer the questions !” She said excitingly.

“ Well, I don’t know and it doesn’t matter she isn’t interested in me like that... But, yeah she’s pretty cute...” That was a lie and Maggie new it, she was well aware that Alex wasn’t just “pretty cute” but she didn’t want Angie teasing her about it. 

“ Anyway, how was your first day ?” She added hoping to distract her aunt.

“ You’re not getting off the hook that easily Maggie Sawyer ! But It was fine, my boss seems to be kind of a dickhead, but... fine other ways...”

“ Ok, well I hope he will be better once you get know him a bit more. I’ve got some homework to do so... I’d better be starting on that.” Maggie said getting up, “ See you later”. 

“ Yeah, homework right... Don’t think I forgot about that Alex girl though...” Angie responded playfully. 

 

*** 

When Maggie had finished all of her homework, She took her phones, her earpieces, laid down on her bed and started to listen to some music. 

Her mind started to wander freely, thinking again of Alex. Then she suddenly had an idea, she remembered that Alex had gave her her number this morning, so she decided to send her a text. 

After ten good minutes of writing, erasing, and rewriting, she finally hit send :

To Danvers (8:32PM) : Thanks again for today Danvers, I had a really nice time. Hope we can do that again sometime. Maggie :) 

She waited for a response for what felt like forever, when it didn’t came right away, she left her phone on her bed and got downstairs for dinner.

When she came back and looked at her phone over an hour later, having eaten, showered, brushed her theeth and changed, a text from “Danvers” was waiting for her. She bounced a little from excitement, before moving more comfortably onto her bed, and finally opened it :

From Danvers (8:57PM) : No need to thank me Sawyer, I had a nice time too. :) Sure ! You do owe me a pizza after all... ;) 

They texted back and forth a few times before Maggie fell asleep, and for the first time since so long... She had a smile plastered on her face and no tears in her eyes.


	6. A broken nose ?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, it’s the second chapter I post today so make sure you read the last one first.
> 
> I don’t really know how that happened but it did ! I have a LOT of time today so I might even write a third chapter ? Idk, no promises, we’ll see.
> 
> Well, I kinda like this one, someone finally makes an appearance... :) 
> 
> Thanks for reading! And don’t hesitate to tell me what you think of this or if you have suggestions! x
> 
> ( There is another note at the end)

They texted back and forth a few times before Maggie fell asleep, and for the first time since so long... She had a smile plastered on her face and no tears in her eyes.

***

The alarm buzzing woke Maggie up with a start. This freaking alarm just pulled her out of a really nice dream... A dream who may or may not have been about a beautiful, tall and nerdy brunette... 

Maggie quickly turned off the loud buzzing and checked the time. Seeing that it was still pretty early, she rolled over to her back yawning loudly and took the time to let her mind and body fully wake up. 

Two things happened then. One, she realized that she had slept really well, and that she didn’t even had nightmares. That hadn’t happened in years. And then two, memories from the day before came running back to Maggie, who suddenly realized that the girl from her dream was real, Alex was real and that yesterday really happened. 

She was suddenly very awake and even excited to start the day, so she quickly got up, and started getting ready. 

***

Once she was ready, she headed downstairs. Angie was in the kitchen, ready to head out, she was quietly sipping on her coffee sitting on one of the stool and checking something on her phone. When Maggie entered the room and greeted cheerfully her aunt, the latter looked up at her, and watched her curiously with confused eyes.

« Good morning to you too, what got you in such a good mood this early exactly ? » she then asked.

Maggie was taken aback by the question, it wasn’t like she never woke up being in a good mood, surely this must have happened before, right ? 

«  What’s so weird about it ? I slept well that’s all » She responded to Angie, shrugging. 

« Mags, I live with you for what now... three years.. and I surely never saw you so cheerful this early in the morning. »

Truthfully, Maggie had a small idea to why she was feeling so well, but she wasn’t gonna say that to Angie, or she would never hear the end of it. So she just shrugged and answered : « Maybe that’s the California effect ». 

Angie looked at her with a knowing smile, « California, sure, so it doesn’t have anything to do with your new friend... what was her name again... » She made a show of searching before continuing « Alex, right ? ». 

Maggie rolled her eyes at her before answering, « No it doesn’t » she said rather unconvincingly.

Angela was still smiling at her, seeming amused at the situation, « Right, if you say so... » She said getting up to put her mug in the sink. « Well I have to go, have a good day sweetie ».

« Yeah, have a good day too » Maggie answered absentmindedly, the mention of Alex’s name enough to make her loose herself in her thoughts.

*** 

When she arrived at school, Maggie headed toward her locker, keeping an eye open hoping to catch sight of Alex. 

When she hopped to a stop in front of her locker, feeling a bit disappointed that she hadn’t run into Alex yet, she heard weird noises coming from her right, when she looked up at the source of the noises, she was confused at the sight of a blond girl looking like she was battling with her locker trying to open it. 

Maggie approached her slowly, wanting to offer her help.

« Hey, do you need any- » She didn’t even had the time to finish her sentence when she was cut off by a sharp pain in the nose, she took a step back, her eyes still closed in shock, and let out a groan of pain. “Fuck that hurts ! ” she growled, her hands going by reflex to touch her face. 

« Oh my god, I’m so sorry, are you ok ? I’m really sorry, that’s the fault of this stupid locker. » Maggie slowly opened her eyes and was met with the sight of the girl who was struggling with her locker. From up close she looked like the human embodiment of a puppy, she had blond slightly curly hair, big blue eyes covered by a pair of glasses and she was wearing colorful clothes. She was looking at Maggie with what could only be described as utter panic. 

Maggie tried to reassure the girl that she was fine, but she wouldn’t let her talk for one second.

“Are you hurt ? Is your nose broken ?”

“No I’-”

« Oh my god I broke a girl nose ! Does that makes me a criminal ? Am I a criminal now ? I can’t go to jail ! I don’t even have a lawyer ! Should I call a lawyer ? »

She tried again to calm her down because she was getting ridiculous but failed miserably once again. “You nee-“

“I should get Alex, she’ll know what to do. Are you ok, What’s your name ? I never saw you before, are you the new student Alex hadn’t stop talking about last night ? Oh my god, are you Maggie ? Shoot Alex’s gonna kill me ! ”

As if on cue, Alex approached them, surprisingly managing to make the blond girl, Kara it appeared, stop talking for a second, and then Alex started to talk.

“What’s going on guys ?” She said looking worryingly between the two of them.

« Alex ! I was trying to open my locker and it wouldn’t cooperate and then she came to help me » she said pointing at Maggie, « and my locker magically decided to burst open and it hit her in the face ! And I think it broke her nose ! I’m so sorry ! What will happen to me ? I don’t wan- »

“Kara !” Alex said loudly “Calm down and stop talking for a second please”. She added more softly this time.

Then she turned toward Maggie, who was still pretty shocked about everything that just happened. “Are you ok ? ” She asked with so much concern in her voice.

“ I’m fine Danvers, the pain isn’t that bad”. She answered her. Truthfully, the pain had gotten better the second she saw Alex, not that she was gonna confess that to her obviously...

“ Ok great, do you mind if I...”She gestured with her hands toward Maggie’s face asking silently if she could touch her. Before adding “ I would like to make sure it’s not broken”. Maggie nodded slowly.

Alex approached her carefully, she put her hands delicately on Maggie’s face, and touched lightly, she examined slowly her nose from a few angles. 

Alex’s hands were so soft on her, she felt a warm fuzzy feeling settling inside of her stomach. She didn’t even felt pain anymore at this point. 

She was brought back to reality when Kara asked loudly “ So Alex is it broken ?”

Alex took a step back from Maggie and answered her sister “ No Kara, I don’t think so”. 

Kara let out a puff of relief at that. Then Alex turned toward Maggie and seemed to enter in full doctor mode :

“ I don’t think so, you said that the pain is ok, there is no sign of swelling nor bleeding and it’s not crooked, so you should be fine, don’t worry it’s normal if you develop a bruise, though if you suddenly have one of the symptoms I just enumerated in the next few days, you should definitely see a doctor to make sure. For now you should go see the nurse, a Tylenol and a pack of ice would help”. Alex concluded with a small smile.

Ok, so Maggie already knew that Alex was smart, she hadn’t realized that she was absolutely crazy smart though. Could she be anymore perfect ? Maggie thought, totally amazed by Alex.

“Well, thanks Dr. Danvers” She said playfully to her.

Alex shrugged, “ Yeah, well, having a Doctor as a mom has its perks Sawyer.” She said blushing slightly. 

They looked at each other and for a moment it was like time had stopped, neither one of them seemed aware of the world surrounding them anymore.

They also totally forgot about Kara, who seemed oblivious about the moment the two of them were sharing when she broke the silence.

“Well, everything’s fine then !” She exclaimed cheerfully. Then she got closer to Maggie, a wide smile plastered on her face, and extended an hand, “ It’s so nice to meet you Maggie, I’ve heard a lot about you from Alex”.

What did she just said ? « I’ve heard a lot about you from Alex » Alex had told her sister about her ? 

She doubted that, thinking that it was just a way of talking, she was surely just being polite. But then Maggie thought back to something Kara said earlier, she hadn’t really thought about it then with the quantities of word leaving Kara’s mouth in a minute, it was pretty easy to miss a piece or two. But now she remembered, she said something about Alex not shutting up about her last night, if she remembers correctly, she even said her name. Kara knew her name before talking to her. That means that without a doubt, Alex really talked about her !! 

Then she glanced at Alex out of curiosity, and found her looking like she wanted to vanish into the ground, her cheeks flushed with embarrassment. 

Wait, does that meant that Alex liked her ? No, she couldn’t get her hopes up, she must have mentioned her and Kara was exaggerating, she seemed like the type who exaggerate, right ? And even if Alex talked about her, people talk about there new friends right ? She herself did talked about Alex to her aunt. No that was a terrible exemple, of course she talked about Alex, she has a crush on her ! She had to think about that later, now surely wasn’t the time. 

She must have stayed silent a second too long though, because Kara’s enthusiasm quickly changed into worry and she asked : « Are you sure you’re ok ? » then she glanced sideways to Alex, like she was searching for help. 

So Maggie quickly took Kara’s hand, shaking it and smiled at her. « Yeah, all good, nice to meet you little Danvers, Alex told me a lot about you. »

After a few seconds Kara took her hand back and started talking again, looking a little sheepish « Well, I bet it would have been even nicer if I hadn’t almost broke your nose » She said laughing embarrassed.

« Don’t worry about it, it will be a fun story to tell at least, right ? » She said with a smile, unable to guilt the human version of a rainbow. 

Kara laughed at that, and answered «  That’s for sure » then she turned toward Alex who was still looking rather embarrassed and said “ I see why you like her Alex”. 

That made Alex’s blush reappearing a thousand time harder, and Maggie sure looked a similar way. 

Not knowing what to say Maggie excused herself saying : “Well I should go to the nurse real quick before classes”.

Alex was going to talk but Kara beat her to it, “ Right, sorry again ! Will you join us for lunch ? I will even give you a piece of my desert as an apology”.

Alex laughed at that, “Oh my god, believe me when I say this means she’s really sorry cause she doesn’t make that kind of offer to just anyone, food is like an holy thing for her”.

Kara looked at Alex in faux-annoyance, « Well Alex, without food we wouldn’t even be alive so excuse me for giving it the recognition it deserve ! » 

This time, it was Maggie who laughed at Kara’s antics. « You’re a funny one little Danvers. » She said as she began to walk before adding, « Well, I’ll see you both at lunch then ». She glanced one last time at Alex and continued to walk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Even if that wasn’t a big surprise that I was talking about Kara making an apparence, I didn’t want to spoil it. But I wanted to say that Kara is the character I’m the least familiar with. So if you could tell me what you think about the way I wrote her that would be really great ! :)


	7. Chemistry

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys ! Here is chapter 7. So it’s pretty short, but I will likely post another chapter today. :) 
> 
> Have a good day ! x

This time, it was Maggie who laughed at Kara’s antics. « You’re a funny one little Danvers. » She said as she began to walk before adding, « Well, I’ll see you both at lunch then ». She glanced one last time at Alex and continued to walk.

***

While she waited for the nurse, Maggie had plenty of time to think about everything that just happened.

Could it be possible that Alex liked her ? That Alex liked her liked her ?

Let’s look through the facts she thought. Maggie wanted to become a detective, after all. So she should be able to think logically, to etablish a pattern or to analyse evidences. And normally she was becoming good at all that, she was pretty observant and intuitive but it started to look like when it came to Alex, Maggie wasn’t cable of being rational... She still decided to try though.

She knew that Alex was gay, though she didn’t know if she was single ? Or if she was attracted to Maggie ? 

Though her sister pretty much admitted that Alex liked her... But her sister also thought that she was going to jail because she broke Maggie’s nose. So... Maybe she wasn’t the most reliable source... And maybe she just said that Alex liked her, in a friendly kind of way ? 

But she also said that Alex talked about her... But still, she probably wasn’t the most reliable source...

Well, what a waste of time. Maggie still had nothing. She was only running in circles right know... The only thing she was sure of was her own crush for Alex ... Perfect... 

***

When it was time for lunch, Maggie was determined to find out more about Alex... She has spent her morning classes with the brunette on her mind, and it was kind of driving her crazy at that point. She had to know if she had any chance with her. She prepared herself for learning that no, Alex Danvers wasn’t interested in her and never will be. She still couldn’t let herself hope too much after all... The stings of rejections still too present inside of her.

***

As she made her way inside the cafeteria, after taking a tray and filling it with food that seemed... interesting ? she spotted Alex at a round table, already sitting there with Kara. She slowly walked toward them, taking the time to observe a little. When she arrived at the table, she was greeted by bright smiles from both Kara and Alex.

« Hey, you made it ! » Alex said as she moved a bit on the bench, creating a place for Maggie.

Maggie thanked her quickly while sitting down. «  Yeah Danvers, though I gotta say, I think you were right about the quality of the food here... » She said, playfully making a face of disgust.

« I’m always right Sawyer » Alex said equally playfully, looking at Maggie with a smirk.

Then, before Maggie could respond Kara began to talk, « Ok so first, Alex. I don’t understand what the problem is with this food, it’s totally edible, and two, no way your always right ! »

Maggie watched fondly the two of them while they were playfully bickering, before asking : 

« So is it just the two of you ? » Fearing that the sisters would interpret it badly, she added : « Not that I am complaining, just wondering ». With a timid smile.

Alex was the first one to talk, Kara seemingly to busy putting a ridiculous amount of food into her mouth. Maggie didn’t even knew how she did it ? It was quiet impressive, she thought. 

« Well, today yes. Winn and James usually eat with us but they had something to do. I didn’t really understand what though ? Cause well, you’ll see for yourself soon I guess but when Winn start to talk about his geeky stuffs it’s kinda hard to follow him, even for me. » Despite the gentle teasing, the look on her face seemed to show that she was pretty fond on this Winn person. 

She was really cute, talking about the people she cared for... Maggie remarqued as she observed Alex, smiling widely at her. 

I’m pretty sure I could listen to her talking about anything for days and never get bored, she thought. 

« Well, that’s fine by me, I honestly feel more comfortable in small setting like that » Maggie responded a little sheepishly when Alex was over.

Alex seemed to sense that it was a sensible topic, cause she didn’t pressed the issue, and just asked 

« Well great then, how’s your day going ? What classes did you have this morning ? 

«  I had English, it was fine, I’m pretty good in English, but the teacher is really boring though... And then I had, Chemistry. » She said, unconsciously frowning. 

« Chemistry’s not your thing Sawyer ? » Alex asked laughing a little.

« Why would you say that ? » Maggie responded quiet surprised.

« Well, you made a face when you said Chemistry ». Alex responded simply.

Maggie was surprised, Alex seemed to read her so well already... «  Yeah, well. It’ not that I don’t like it, I find it super interesting you know, but, I missed this class quiet a few times last year and since then there is some stuff that I don’t really get ». She said a bit embarrassed and didn’t elaborate. 

Truth be told, Chemistry class wasn’t Maggie’s best memory ... When she was still in Blue Springs, a few boys in her class started to bully her when she was outed. 

And it got pretty bad the last year, the teacher not saying anything. So that left her alone to do group projects, they were calling her names, stealing her stuffs, even threatening her a few times...

So it just got to the point where Maggie skipped this class as much as she could, and she learned things alone thanks to her text book. It was ok... but a little hard, leaving her with pretty big flaws. 

Alex’s surely had noticed the shift in Maggie’s mood cause she started looking at her with worry, shifting closer to her. But as she opened her mouth to talk, Kara was once again faster :

« Maggie ! Alex is really good in Chemistry ! Like so good ! She even tutored some people before ! She could tutor you ! Rao, that’s a brilliant idea ! right Alex ?? » She said looking enthusiastically between the two of them.

«  That’s really sweet Kara... but hum ... I’m sure Alex’s has better things to do with her free time... And I couldn’t even pay her correctly anyway... » Maggie quickly responded playing nervously with her hands. 

Kara's smile fell at Maggie’s answer, and Alex quickly responded.

« Nonsense Maggie ! It’s no trouble, I would be happy to help you. And you wouldn’t have to pay, I mean, we’re friends right ? Friends don’t pay each other ! And, if you wanted, maybe you could help me with some stuffs in...English in return. You said that your good right ? »

Maggie franquly doubted that Alex « the genius » Danvers needed any help in English, and thought that she said that just so Maggie wouldn’t feel badly about needing help. That would be pretty sweet... Maggie hesitated a moment before answering. When she was about to talk, Kara beat her :

«  Come on say yes ! You could come to our house and we could turn this into a movie night or something !! » 

Maggie turned to look at Alex, searching for an indication that she could say yes, when she saw her nodding a little and looking at her with waiting eyes, she finally answered :

« Yeah, ok, fine » She said with a smile, answering only having eyes for Alex. 

“ Yeeees ! That’s so cool ! I’m so excited! I have to go see Lena though” Kara said still smiling wide, she took the only thing edible left on her tray, what seemed to be some sort of cake and put it on Maggie’s tray, before saying “As promised, here is dessert !” Before Maggie could object, she quickly got up and shouted, “ See you guys !” as she walked away... or rather bounced away, maybe that would be more like it.

« You don’t have to you know.. » Alex quietly said when Kara was gone, looking a little embarrassed. “ I mean... Kara means well but she can be a little pushy when she gets excited. So don’t feel obligated to say yes”.  She added, nervously adjusting her glasses.

Maggie couldn’t help the doubt that crept into her, fearing that Alex only said yes cause she felt like she had to... After all it was Kara who asked for Alex sake... And maybe now she tried to get Maggie to cancel ?

... Or maybe she really wanted to help Maggie ?

So Maggie decided to let her a way out just in case and responded, “ No, no it’s fine... I could use your help, but only if you’re sure it doesn’t bother you ? I understand if it’s too much trouble, really...” She couldn’t help the sad smile she shouted at Alex. 

Alex got closer to her and put a reassuring hand on one of Maggie’s. “ Hey, no. I swear, I’d be happy to help you... You’re not trouble Maggie. And like I said you could help me in English in return ! ” She finished with a smile.

Maggie was immediately reassured by Alex words and gentle touch, and accepted the offer once and for all.

That’s when it hit Maggie. She realized that she was likely gonna spend time alone with Alex... At her house... Maybe even in her bedroom ! She gulped at the realization and tried to stay calm. How would she survived that ?!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I thought I needed to add a little more cliché to this fic, so here is tutoring ! :’)


	8. Tutoring

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Second chapter of the day is there ! 
> 
> So as you’ll see there is a little time jump of two weeks, cause apparently I can’t handle too much of a slow-burn, even when I’m the one writing it. X)
> 
> Anyway, I hope you’ll like it ! 
> 
> Thanks again to everyone who left kudos, and commented. Don’t hesitate to do that, it’s quiet encouraging to write faster !

That’s when it hit Maggie. She realized that she was likely gonna spend time alone with Alex... At her house... Maybe even in her bedroom ! She gulped at the realization and tried to stay calm. How would she survived that ?!

***

The first few weeks passed pretty quickly, Maggie had rapidly took her marks in her new life, everything stating to feel more normal, more peaceful...

The cohabitation in this new house with Angie was working well... But with this new setting, they had to adjust a few things though. 

Angela worked late some days, so Maggie decided to help her around the house a little more, despite Angela initiale refusing, saying that Maggie should only have to worry about school. 

So Maggie started to cook dinner more often for example, she had become a pretty good cook since she was with Angela. Her aunt, being a great cook herself, had made a point at passing on her knowledge to her niece. 

Maggie even took some resolution, like eating healthier, so she started eating more organic and vegan products, to Angie great despair, who insisted that it was gross. 

High School has been great too. Some classes where boring but despite that the rest was fine. She grew closer to Alex and Kara, who quickly welcomed her into their group of friends. They where all really nice and welcoming. She was getting along great with all of them, even though Alex stayed her favorite obviously. It was nice finally feeling included in a group.

It was also nice because Maggie felt like for the first time in years, everything was starting to fall into place... 

She grew particularly close to Alex during the last few weeks, they spent their breaks and lunch together, and pretty much texted on daily bases. 

The more she learned about Alex, the more she was craving for.... She collected and treasured the things she learned like little pieces of an amazing and complex puzzle she swore to solve.

And she already learned a lot, from the biggest events of Alex’s life, like her father’s death a few years ago, or how hard it was when Kara first came to live with them. 

To the most trivial details about her, like her favorite color; black for instance, or the way she had a small crinkle when she was upset. 

Everything she added to that list seemed to make her like Alex even more each time. The girl really was perfect...

Recently she added one thing to that list that made her feel a little hopeful, just a little. She learned from Kara that Alex was single... When Alex’s sister casually mentioned it on day at lunch, Maggie shocked on her food, and blushed hard at the new piece of information. 

That night she went to bed with an even bigger smile on here face than usual.

 

***

That morning, Maggie woke up slowly and peacefully. It was Saturday so no insistent buzzing snatched her away from her sleep.

However she got off bed quickly, being pretty excited about today. Indeed, today, for the first time, she was invited to the Danver’s house for her first study session with Alex followed by a movie night with the sisters. 

They should have started on the tutoring earlier but there schedules wouldn’t add up and finally managed they on beginning this week, and Alex even promised to reserved that time slot for Maggie in the future. That kind of made Maggie’s heart swell a bit...

So yeah, needless to say that Maggie was quiet excited... 

She had a hard time finding an occupation until 4PM, the time she was supposed to go to the Danver’s household. 

So she took her time cooking Angela, who was off work today too, and herself a nice breakfast, during which they had the time to catch up as they had been too busy to properly talk during the week. 

Then, she decided to catch up on a few tv shows, so she watched the newest episodes of Brooklyn 99 and Black mirror. 

She and Alex texted a few times, confirming their plans. 

After what felt like forever, it was finally time to get ready. Maggie thought that she should have left more time for that when she found herself trying on her third outfit. 

In her defense, she wasn’t really used to trying to make herself look good for a girl... not that she was going to admit than that was what she was doing though... 

Because that was ridiculous, she thought, and probably pointless. Alex wasn’t interested, she shouldn’t bother... but she still did. 

She finally settled for her favorite pair of blue jeans, who fitted her just fine, and a white button-up shirt. After straightening her hair and putting on some makeup and perfume, as the finale touch, she put on her favorite leather jacket, took her backpack, and was finally ready. 

So she quickly got downstairs to find Angie, who was supposed to drive her. She found her on the couch, eating a bag of chips and laughing loudly at the tv show she was watching. 

« Hey Angie, are you ready to go ? » she asked, having a hard time hiding her enthusiasm.

Angie turned to her at that, and observed Maggie for a moment, her expression unreadable. 

That made Maggie nervous a bit, maybe she had messed up her make up or something ? 

But then Angela talked « You look beautiful Mags ! » She said, making a show of whistling at Maggie, and smiled wide at her with familiar dimples in her cheeks.

Maggie blushed a little at the compliment, before responding, « Thanks ! So ready to go ? »

Then Angie response surprised Maggie a bit, « At one condition ».

Maggie arched an eyebrow at her, and gestured for her to continue.

« Admit that you have a crush on Alex, and that all that » She said, gesturing at Maggie with her hands, « is for her » She finished with a knowing smile.

Maggie groaned and rolled her eyes at her aunt’s antics. « Fine, I may have a tiny crush on Alex, and I tried to clean up nice for her. Happy ? »

Angie quickly got up and bounced onto her feet before pulling Maggie into a hug. 

« I’m so happy for you Mags !! You’re gonna get your first girlfriend that’s so exciting !! ». 

On one side, Maggie liked Angie’s enthusiasm, it was pretty encouraging. And the use of the word « girlfriend » when talking about Alex made her feel really warm and fuzzy. But on the other side, she still refused to let her hopes up to much, still terrified of making herself vulnerable and being rejected again. 

So she shrugged and responded, « Calm down, will you ? It’s doesn’t mean anything that I like her, I don’t know why she would like me back... »

Angela stepped back to watch Maggie into her eyes before talking. « Maggie, you’re smart, you’re funny, you’re pretty and fundamentally good and empathetic. She would be lucky to have you, well, anyone would be lucky to have you. She would be an idiot if she rejected you. And you told me that she’s really smart right ?  » She concluded with a smile.

Maggie was taken aback and very touched by everything Angie just said, so she just decided to thank her and then said, « Can we please go before I start crying please ? » 

« Yeah, right ! Let’s go get the girl ! »

***

When Maggie was finally in front of the Danver’s front door, she was incredibly nervous. Her heart was beating fast and her palms were sweeting, she told herself to get a grip before gathering the courage to knock. 

Alex opened the door smiling a few seconds later, though when she took in Maggie’s appearance, she kind of froze... Maggie didn’t know if it was a good sign or not before Alex talked, « Hi ! you.. you cleaned up nice, with the shoes and the hair... and.. all » she gestured vaguely to Maggie’s face with her hands « that » she finished, blushing hard. 

 

That as to be a good sign, right ?? Even if Alex’s compliments were a little bit awkward they were still compliments right ? 

And, moreover, Alex’s seemed to have put on some efforts into her appearance too, she had tight blue jeans, probably the same she wore the day Maggie met her, and a nice button up shirt. She had curled her hair, and seemed to even had put on some make up too, even though it was a little hidden behind her glasses. If that was possible, she looked even more beautiful than usual... 

After regaining her composure, Maggie responded, « Thanks Danvers, you look good too » Making the two of them blush à the compliment. 

Then they both stayed silent for a moment, before Kara bursted into view, greeting Maggie cheerfully with a hug. « Are you two gonna stand there the all day ? Come on in ! »


	9. Getting the girl ?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here is chapter 9 ! :D
> 
> I kinda had a problem with the editing so I had to rewrite passages and stuff, so if you see something weird who doesn’t add up don’t hesitate to tell me.. 
> 
> So a lot is happening here... :))
> 
> Hope you’ll like it ! x

Then they both stayed silent for a moment, before Kara bursted into view, greeting Maggie cheerfully with a hug. « Are you two gonna stand there the all day ? Come on in ! »

Shaking her head slowly to force herself to snap back to reality, Maggie followed the Danvers’s sisters inside. 

As she entered, she took off her shoes and then looked around a bit. She already knew based on the outside of the house that the inside should be good looking, but it still surprised her somehow... It was certainly nicer than where she lived, even if she would never dare to complain about that. She had a roof over her head, and Angie taking care of her, the rest was only optional. 

But she had to admit than this was really nice, from what she could see at least, the house seemed big, the colors and style were clear and harmonious, it was rather minimalist but warm and decorated tastefully. 

Alex observed her looking around before talking. 

« So we can go to my room and getting started or we can have a snack with Kara first if you’re hungry ? » She asked.

« Thanks, well, I’m fine though go ahead if you’re hungry, or we can get started, whatever you want ». She responded smiling brightly at Alex, showing off her dimples.

« Ok, well I’ll just grab something to drink real quick and then we can head out to my room. Sure you don’t want anything ? » The brunette asked once again.

« Well, I’ll have wathever your having then please ».

Alex smiled at her and gestured at Maggie to follow her. 

When they arrived in the kitchen, Kara was sitting on one of the stool, loudly chewing on something that seemed to be cereals.

« Your mom isn’t home ? » Maggie asked Alex who was searching for something on the refrigerator.

«  Oh, no, not yet she should come home sometimes during the evening... normally. She’s still at the hospital ». 

« Ok.. but she’s fine with me being here right ? » Maggie asked before she could help herself, her insecurities making an appearance.

Truth be told, it seemed like a weird question but Maggie hadn’t been invited over to a friend’s house since she was outed so she kind of forget how to do that...

« Of course, why wouldn’t she be ? » Alex asked in return, seeming confused by the question.

« I don’t know.. I just.. Sorry, it was a weird question ». She answered sheepishly.

Alex’s eyes softened at Maggie’s answer, «  It’s fine Maggie. » and then changed the subject, « Is coke ok ? » she asked showing the two cans she had in hands.

« Perfect » Maggie smiled at her.

« Alright, let’s go then ». Alex said returning her smile.

***

Alex's room was definitely hers, it was paint in multiple shades of blue, one entire wall painted as a map of some sort of constellation, or solar system, Maggie didn’t know exactly, but it was really cool. Everything was clean and tidy. There was a large window who must have a view of the ocean. On the plain blue walls were some framed family pictures. She also had a large bookcase with an impressive number of books in it, a well organized desk, and finally, a large bed who seemed pretty comfy with tons of pillows on it and a beautiful light sting tugged into the headboard. She felt great in that room, it was so... Alex. 

« Your room is really cool Alex ! » She said enthusiastically. 

Alex smiled at her, « Thanks, wait here I’m gonna go grab another chair in Kara’s room » Alex said before leaving Maggie alone in the room.

While Alex had left, Maggie took the time to watch her room more closely, she observed the pictures on the wall from up close, and smiled fondly at one candid picture of Alex and Kara a few years younger, they were both smiling widely and looking adorable... Then she approached the bookcase, trying to catch what kind of books Alex liked. They were some rather technical books about physic, astronomy, chemistry, psychology and anatomy. Then there were also fictions, Maggie was pleased to see names she recognized, like , Tolkien, J.K Rolling, George Orwell, Aldous Huxley and Isaac Asimov... Alex had nice taste, well at least, compatible taste with Maggie’s she thought. But that wasn’t wasn’t really surprising after all... She took note of what seemed to be Alex favorite authors, and quickly added it to her mental list of stuffs about Alex. 

***

They actually managed to really work for an entire hour, Alex really was good at chemistry, not that Maggie had any doubt before, but still, she was really impressive. When they finished with Maggie’s chemistry homework, and Alex had explained a few things to Maggie, she ended up really helping Alex with an English paper, not that Alex needed any help, of course, just as she thought. But she had to admit, they worked quiet well as a team, challenging each other reflection to go further. 

Once they were finished, the conversation naturally drifted to more funny things. And before they knew it, another hour had already past. 

« Wait, so you tell me that you really never saw the ocean before you came living here ? » Alex asked seeming shocked at Maggie declaration. 

« No Danvers, never, and actually I still haven’t officially been into the ocean. I mean one of the first things we did when we got here with my aunt was go to the beach but it was far too cold to go for a swim ! »

« Oh my god ! We have to do something about that ! Ok so the second the temperatures are warm enough, we are so going swimming ! I could even teach you how to surf ! » Alex said excitingly. 

Maggie laughed a bit at her enthusiasm, « Ok Danvers, you’re on ». 

They stay silent for a moment, smiling at each other. 

Alex looked so beautiful right now, and she was so close to her... there knee were literally touching. It would be so easy to just kiss her, Maggie thought... God, she wanted to kiss her so badly...

But she couldn’t... That was a really bad idea... We all know what happened the last time she thought a girl had feelings for her... 

But Alex was different, wasn’t she ? But still, that was a bad idea. She couldn’t risk to lose Alex’s friendship. But what if her aunt was right ?

She was interrupted in her thoughts when Alex broke the silence. « You know, I’m really glad I met you Maggie ». She said, looking so honest.

But Maggie needed a confirmation, so she asked, “ Really ?” With a shy but hopefull voice.

“Yeah Maggie of course... I’m mean how could I not like you ?” She said with a laugh, as if it was obvious, as if liking Maggie was obvious for Alex ...

That made Maggie take a stupid decision, without even fully realizing it she started leaning in toward Alex. All she had to do wa-

And then the occasion was gone as the door bursted open.

« Hey guys, sorry to interrupt. Alex are you guys done ? You’re taking forever ! I want to watch a movie, and we should order some take out, I’m hungry ! » 

Kara seemed oblivious as to what she just walked on as she looked at Alex for an answer. 

Alex quickly replied, « Yeah sure, I mean no... Well yes we’re done, but no we can’t order takeout yet, it’s only 6 ! But we can get started on the movie though, I mean... » She began, « If Maggie is still up for it. » She finished turning toward Maggie.

« Yeah sure Danvers. » She answered, after clearing her throat, seeing Alex relaxing a bit at her answer.

Kara bounced to her feet at Alex answer, “ Perfect ! Well not perfect because you’re starving me, but I’m still happy to watch a movie ». 

«Relax Kara, you won’t have to wait long, I assure you that you’ll survive ». Alex said, her voice a little teasing.

*** 

They decided on watching Moana, well, they compromised on watching Moana rather, it wasn’t ideal but it was fine, still better than the 32 musicals Kara tried to make them watched before Alex’s finally suggested the Disney Movie. 

The three of them where comfortably sitting on the couch. Kara on the right, Alex in the middle and Maggie on the left. 

At first, Maggie tried to put on some distance between Alex and her, not that she wanted to... But she quickly discovered that this would be impossible seeing the amount of room Kara was taking on the couch...

So here she was, trying not to make a big deal out of the fact that Alex’s bent knees were praticly resting on her’s. Alex was so close, she could feel her warmth. 

When the movie started, Maggie couldn’t bring herself to pay attention, too busy remembering, and trying to understand what happened just a few moments before.

She almost kissed Alex ! 

And she had no idea if it was a mistake or not ! 

She didn’t even knew if Alex saw what she was gonna do ? It was so faint... 

Maybe Alex just didn’t saw Maggie leaning in ?

That would explain why she hadn’t said anything about it, right ? 

Or maybe she didn’t say anything because she did wanted to be kissed ?? No. That was probably a whisfull thinking. 

Well at least if Alex knew she didn’t seemed pissed a Maggie, so, everything was fine, right ?

Maggie was so lost in her thoughts that Alex had to call her name a few times to get her attention.

« Earth to Sawyer ! » She said, seemingly amused at Maggie.

« Yeah, what, Sorry ? » Maggie said rather awkwardly.

« I said that I’m gonna order pizza, so, what do you want ? » Alex repeated.

« Oh well, pepperoni is fine by me if that’s ok with you » Maggie answered smiling.

« Sure, well in that case that make an Hawaiian, a Pepperoni and one Deluxe cheese ». She said, making sure she wasn’t forgetting anything. Before adding, « Well, I’ll be right back, I’m gonna go order ». Alex said as she went for the stairs, surely going to take her phone that she let charging in her room when they went downstairs.

When Alex was gone, Kara began to talk.. 

« So Maggie, do you like Alex ? » Among all the topics in the world, that’s what Kara wanted to talk about ? Seriously? Well, Kara was far less oblivious that she pegged her for ... If Maggie had been eating, she surely would have shocked on her food right now, so she blushed hard and answered « Of course I like her, we’re friends ! »

« No, I mean, do you like her like her ? » Kara repeated, arching an eyebrow at Maggie.

Maggie looked down, and contemplated what to say for a few seconds. But at last, she knew she couldn’t lie to Kara the Puppy Danver’s face, so she just said « Well.. maybe... a little ? Why ? » with a weak and scared voice.

When Kara’s squealed, Maggie looked up at her, «  Yeeees ! I knew it !! Alex wouldn’t believe me, she said it was too good to be true ! God, let me tell you, for two smart people, you two are so oblivious it’s- »

That’s the moment Alex chose to get back. « Hey guys Pizzas are coming in a few » She said taking back her place on the couch. As she looked up at Maggie, seeing her blushing hard and kind of frozen, she asked her « everything’s ok Maggie ? »

« Yeah, yeah... I’m fine, I just... need to use the bathroom. I’ll be right back. » She said as she quickly got up and went for the bathroom. 

As she got in, she locked the door, and rested her back against it. Still pretty in shock, and entered in full on panic mode, her mind studenly racing. 

She just admitted to Kara that she had a crush on Alex. And Kara pretty much said that Alex had a crush on her too ? Really ? 

Wait, could that really be happening ?!

Kara said that she already knew that Maggie had a crush on Alex but apparently Alex wouldn’t believe her cause that was too good to be true ?!

But she already established that Kara probably wasn’t the most reliable source, so what was she gonna do ? She didn’t know what to think...

God, what was she gonna do, all that just happened only confused her even more... She didn’t know if she should take her stuffs and run away, act like nothing happened or try to kiss Alex again ?!

She took a moment, taking a few deep breath, before going to the sink, and spraying a little bit of cold water on her face, trying to calm down. She had to go back before anything seemed weird, or weirder at least...

***

When Maggie came back, it was pretty awkward, something had definitely shifted. The only thing that helped the situation was when the pizzas arrived, everyone seemed to loosen up a little then.

When they had finished the pizzas, they took ice cream for desert, while they finished watching the movie. At this point everything had pretty much gone back to normal, and was considerably less awkward. 

Once the movie was over, Kara got up, « Well, I have to call Lena for a minute, but you guys should get started on another movie » She said smiling a little mischievously .

Once Kara was gone, Alex cleared her throat and broke the silence. « Is it.. Is it true Maggie ? » Alex asked with an unreadable voice. Seeing Maggie looking confused, she added “I mean.. Do you.. Do you like me ? Where you... where you going to kiss me earlier ?” She finished shyly. The look on her eyes couldn’t be a good sign, she was gonna reject Maggie... Maggie started panicking. Shit, she was so stupid, why was she so stupid ? she couldn’t even lie... She had no excuse ! Of course she liked Alex, who wouldn’t ? And of course she was stupid enough to try to kiss her. And now Alex was gonna hate her.. She was gonna lose all the good things she had managed to get, again...

She couldn’t do anything but be honest...

“ I’m so sorry Alex, I shouldn’t have, it was out of line, and so uncalled for. I won’t try anything ever again I promise ! Please don’t hate me ?” She said to Alex with pleading eyes, on the verge of crying. 

When Alex didn’t move, she got up to leave before she could see her crying. She wouldn’t break in front of Alex... But a hand on her arm kept her from taking a step forward, and forced her to turn around, and then...

Soft lips touched hers, and she froze for a moment before understanding what was happening. 

Alex was kissing her. Alex Danvers was freaking kissing her !

And in that moment, that exact moment, it was like all of her broken pieces were brought back together. 

She felt light, but her heart felt fuller than ever.

She felt like flying, but firmly grounded at the same time. 

She felt... perfect... Simply perfect...

So she began to relax into the kiss, and started kissing Alex back. 

Alex lips where soft and inviting, she tasted faintly like the vanilla ice cream she just ate. God she was perfect...

Alex soft hands went to her cheeks, holding her in place, and Maggie’s went to Alex’s elbows, before her arms naturally wrapped themselves around her back, pulling her closer.

They stayed like that for what could have been seconds or hours... before Alex planted one last kiss to Maggie’s lips and slowly stepped back. 

Maggie didn’t want to open her eyes... She was so sure that this could only be a dream. But she finally opened them, and seeing that Alex was real, that Alex really had kissed her and that Alex was still here, so close to her., she said the only thing that came to her mind. « Whaah.. » 

Alex smiled shyly at her, her cheeks flushed and lips a little swollen, she was breathing hard « I have been wanting to do that » She said. 

« Really ? » Maggie asked still in disbelief. 

« Yeah Maggie, of course. I’ve been wanting to do that pretty much since the first second I saw you ! » 

Maggie was shocked at Alex’s answer. « Meee ? » She said pointing at herself, still not quiet believing everything that just happened.

« Of course you ! Maggie.. you.. you’re smart.. And though and... Beautiful, you’re so beautiful... » 

That made Maggie’s heart melt, she felt so good it wouldn’t be surprising if she started floating. 

She did the only thing she could think of, not trusting herself to speak yet.

She leaned closer to Alex, and captured her lips with hers in a deeper kiss than the first one, trying to put all of her emotions in it. 

Her hands were gently caressing Alex’s cheeks, keeping her close, anchoring her in the moment.

Alex’s arms wrapped themselves around Maggie’s neck, her hands going to her hair and gently pulling her closer, their body practicly melting together. 

Even if their first kiss had been amazing, this one was even better somehow. Where the first one was tender and unsure, this one was slow and passionate. After a few moment, Maggie tongue started tracing Alex’s lower lip, requesting entrance. Alex happily complied, opening her mouth a little, a small moan escaped the two of them as their tongues met. 

Suddenly, they were interrupted by what seemed to be.. a flash ? They violently jumped apart.

When Maggie looked up to find the source of the interruption, she was met by the sight of Kara, standing there, looking a little sheepish, but pretty exited, her phone still in front of her, seemingly taking pictures. 

“Kara !” Alex shouted to her sister. 

“What ?? I needed evidence or Lena wouldn’t believe me ! And I’m sure you’ll thank me in a few years anyway !” She said still smiling wide.


	10. First sleepover

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaaaand, here is the second chapter of the day ! 
> 
> Hope you’ll like it guys :) 
> 
> Until next year, I guess ? x

“What ?? I needed evidence or Lena wouldn’t believe me ! And I’m sure you’ll thank me in a few years anyway !” She said still smiling wide.

Alex turned toward Maggie then, “ I’m sorry, just give me two seconds please”. Then she glanced at Kara before saying, “ Kara, give me your phone”.

“ No way ! Anyway I aldready sent the picture to Lena !!” Kara said. “There’s nothing you can do anymore !” She finished as she quickly ran toward her room. 

Once they heard Kara’s door slapped close, they turned to look at each other.

“So...” Maggie began, but Alex quickly interrupted her :

“I’m so sorry Maggie”

Maggie stomach dropped at the beginning of Alex’s sentence. 

Was Alex already regretting this ? I don’t understand, I mean she kissed me first right ?

“Sorry for what exactly ?” she asked a little more archly than intended. 

Alex was nervous, she was tugging at her sleeves and wouldn’t look Maggie into the eyes.

Ok, so she was officially already regretting this..

Great. Maggie wanted to cry, she wanted to run and never look back, it mobilized all of her strength to stay right here and to listen to Alex.

“Well... Maybe.. Maybe it was just a kiss for you.. And... And it’s fine if it was.. Even if it wasn’t just a kiss for me... but, anyway All of our friends probably already know because of Kara, and I mean I don’t care but maybe you do... And... And she didn’t even asked, she doesn’t realize tha- 

Maggie cut Alex rambling by a kiss, the end of her sentence dying against Maggie’s lips. 

She couldn’t help herself, Alex was so cute... Her rambling was adorable... And she was saying all the right things...

Alex quickly relaxed into the kiss, Maggie could actually feel Alex muscles ease off from where their bodies were touching. 

It was quiet a great sensation, having that kind of power over Alex, it might even become her new favorite occupation she thought. 

Finally, Maggie let go of Alex, and began to talk. 

“I don’t care Alex, I don’t care if they know... I.. I have been wanting to do that too, and she can tell the all word, if she wants... I don’t care, if I get to kiss you...” 

Ok that was probably really cheesy, but it was true, it was really what Maggie felt right now.

Alex stared dumbly at her, seeming astonished by what Maggie just said.

“Really?” 

“ Yeah, really.” Maggie confirmed, smiling wildly at Alex. 

“Will you come to my room with me ?” Alex began to ask, but her eyes quickly widened as she realized what she just said “I didn’t mean like... Just.. just to talk I mean.. if you want... Because Kara will likely come back if we stay here so...” 

Maggie pecked her lips and laughed softly at her. “I know what you meant Danvers. Lead the way ?”

Alex smiled back at her, and surprisingly took Maggie’s hand as she began to walk.

Maggie smiled dumbly as she started to follow Alex, looking at their intertwined hands. Ok, so that was a nice feeling too...

*** 

Alex sat on her bed and padded the spot next to her silently asking Maggie to come sit next to her, Maggie happily complied. 

Alex cleared her throat before talking, looking right trough Maggie’s eyes. 

“ I... I really like you Maggie, and I really liked kissing you and, god I have no idea what I’m doing, but hum... I wanna try, so. Will you, maybe hum go on a date... with me ?”

She seemed pretty terrified, Maggie was quiet amazed at the realization that she was the one making Alex so nervous...

“ I really like you too... and I would love to go an a date with you” Maggie responded honestly, but she still had a hard time accepting this turn of events, so she couldn’t help but ask, “ But.. hum.. are you sure ? I mean are you sure that you want to go on a date, with me ?”. 

“ Of course I’m sure, Maggie. Why wouldn’t I be sure ?” Alex asked in return. 

“ I don’t know... It’s just... I mean... You’re you, you’re crazy smart and beautiful and incredibly kind and so much more... and... I’m... me.. just... me”. She finished looking down. 

“ Maggie look at me please” That actually made Maggie look up. And when her eyes met Alex’s, she saw so much emotions in her eyes... 

Alex continued then, “ Exactly. You’re you. You’re you and you’re one of the best people I ever met. All those things you think about me, that’s what I think about you... And you should never doubt that... Never”.

Maggie hadn’t noticed that her eyes had started to water, not until Alex gently brought an hand to her face to whipped them away. 

Then she gently took Maggie in her arms and hugged her tight. 

Maggie mumbled a “thank you” against Alex’s neck, inhaling her reassuring sent and sinking into her warmth, to which Alex simply replied, “anytime”. 

They stayed like that for a long moment,neither of them ready to move yet, Until Alex pulled back slowly to look at Maggie. 

“ Do you... want to stay the night ? Just to sleep of course, but hum.. We could watch a movie and we could cuddle, if you... if you wanted ?” Alex asked hopeful.

Maggie smiled with her dimples full on display before answering. “Let me just check in with Angie, but I don’t think she’ll say no”.

When Alex nodded, she quickly pulled her phone out of her pocket and started to type out a message :

——————————————————

To Angie : Hey Angie, do you mind if I spend the night at Alex’s ? Pretty pleeeease ? :)

 

——————————————————

The response was almost immediate, but since Maggie waited for it staring at the screen, it felt really long somehow.

——————————————————

From Angie : 

On one condition though, I want all the details when you get back tomorrow !!

OMG I’m so excited! 

did you kiss her ?

Ooh or did she kiss you ? 

Was it good ? 

No wait, don’t tell me I want to see your face when you’ll tell me !!

Oh and also, no funny business... I’m not ready to be a grandma yet ! 

——————————————————

That made Maggie cheeks flushed bright red, and laugh a little.

——————————————————

To Angie : 

Thanks Angie ! 

You should calm down a bit though, that much emotions can’t be good at your age... 

Cool, because I have a lot to gush about actually...

And don’t worry about the kids thing, I’m sorry to break it to you... but that’s not how babies are done... 

Good night, Love u ! <3 

——————————————————

From Angie : 

OMG I’m so excited !! See you tomorrow you little shit !! Don’t forget that I’m not too old to kick your ass !! Love u too Mags :*

And I’m SURE, you’ll have a good night ;) 

——————————————————

When Maggie looked up, she was surprised to find Alex looking at her expectantly, a little nervousness still visible in her expression, before she asked “So ?” 

Maggie smiled as she answered, “She doesn’t mind”.

“Yeeeeees !” She exclaimed, quickly getting up, making Maggie laughed at her enthusiasm.

*** 

After they had done everything they had to do, like the dishes and cleaning up the living room, Alex left her room for Maggie to change and went to see Kara to tell her that Maggie was staying the night. 

Maggie had actually been able to hear Kara’s squeal of excitement from Alex’s room. That made her laugh a little, the Danvers sisters really were something else... 

After Alex has changed too, they quickly took turn in the bathroom to brush their teeth and wash their faces, before finally settling into Alex’s bed. Alex was on her back, with the laptop on her lap. Maggie comfortably settled on her side, her head resting against Alex’s shoulder, and her left arm wrapped around her waist. 

At first, they attempted to watch a movie, they really did. 

But the said movie had been quickly forgotten, the two girls finding themselves more interested in exploring each other instead. 

At the beginning, it was only innocent kisses, Maggie couldn’t help but leave little kisses on Alex’s neck.

Then she got closer to her face, and finally kissed her lips. After a few minutes, the kisses grew deeper. Maggie couldn’t get enough of Alex suddenly.

The laptop long forgotten somewhere on the bed, their hands started to roam, mapping each other body above their clothes as they kissed. 

When one of Maggie’s hand grazed at Alex breast above her shirt, and the girl let out a tiny throaty moan, Maggie felt a warmth growing low in her stomach. 

God, she had to stop, she’d never been that turn on before in her entire life. 

And she surely was far too turned on for what they were doing right now. 

She pulled back abruptly, as if she just had been burned, breathing heavily. 

Alex looked at her with a panicked expression, before quickly saying, “ Are you ok ? Did I do something wrong ?”

Maggie looked fondly at her, and empressed herself too reassure Alex.

«  No ! God, no. You didn’t do anything wrong... quiet the opposite actually.. » She said embarrassed. 

Alex seemed confused, so Maggie continued. 

«That... was pretty hot.. and .. well.. that turned me on... a little bit too much so... I just think we should slow down. » Maggie blushed as she said it out loud, still pretty embarrassed at her own admission. 

Alex laughed at her, and Maggie was a little bit hurt, and couldn’t help but say : “Don’t laugh at me”. It was hard enough to open up, she didn’t need Alex to mock her...

“ Hey, no Maggie, I’m not laughing at you... I’m just... glad I’m not alone... You... You turned me on quiet a lot too actually”. Alex admitted shyly, blushing hard. 

Maggie gulped at Alex admission, ok so hearing her saying how turned on she was ironically turned Maggie on even more... What was this girl doing to her ? 

But she also felt relieved at hearing that, and a little bit proud of herself at this new found knowledge. 

She cleared her throat before talking. “Well... Maybe we could actually cuddle and watch a movie, for real this time ?” 

Alex returned her smile, “ Yeah, good idea”. 

So they resumed their initial position, and really watched the movie, well, Maggie not really at least, far too distracted by Alex’s presence. 

But they actually managed too keep things at gentle caresses on each other’s arms this time. 

At the end of the movie, Alex quickly put the laptop away, and asked Maggie how she wanted to sleep. 

Maggie thought about it for a bit, before asking : “ Could I maybe... spoon you ? Please ?”

Alex smiled at her, “sure” she said, she planted one last kiss to Maggie’s lips and turned around. 

Maggie gently wrapped an arm around Alex waist, and another below Alex head, before slowly pulling her closer, approaching her head against Alex’s neck, and breathing her in. 

Maggie never felt so secured in her all life... She was on a fucking cloud floating right now. It was just... perfect... 

She was already falling asleep when she heard a gentle, “ Good night Maggie” 

She gathered the courage to respond, “Good night Alex.”

But then Alex called her name softly again.

“ Yeah ?”

“ I... I’ve never liked a girl the way I like you “.

That simple sentence made Maggie’s heart beat faster and she felt a wave of happiness crashing into her, so a smile on her face, she responded quietly before falling asleep,

“ Me neither Alex, me neither”.

And then she peacefully fell asleep, knowing that the most amazing girl in the world was sleeping into her arms tonight...


	11. Meeting Eliza

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy new year everyone! :)
> 
> Here is the first chapter of 2018 !
> 
> Have good day!! x

And then she peacefully fell asleep, knowing that the most amazing girl in the world was sleeping into her arms tonight...

***

Maggie woke up slowly, she felt a comforting warmth against her. She felt so good that she didn’t move for a long moment, not even daring to open an eye, thinking that she was still in some sort of dream she really didn’t want to wake up from.

Slowly, memories from the day before popped into her mind, making her feel even warmer. She remembered Alex sweet words and her even sweeter lips... It had been perfect... 

Suddenly realizing where she was, and that for once in her life, reality was better than all she could dream of, Maggie couldn’t wait anymore to open her eyes. 

When she finally opened them, she was met with the sight of a sleeping Alex. The girl was still fast asleep into Maggie’s embrace, her back flushed against Maggie’s front. 

Maggie took a moment to take in the instant. Wishing to remember every detail of the scene forever.

She paid attention to Alex’s soft breathing, the softness of her skin and her intoxicating scent. 

She stayed like that for a long moment, enjoying her hapiness, this feeling of utter joy and contentment she hadn’t felt in so long. 

That is until she felt Alex shifting in her arms, and sighted quietly. 

Maggie didn’t dare to move for a moment, suddenly scared that maybe the spell would be broken when Alex will wake up. 

She was pulled out of her thoughts by something who must be Alex's voice, but sounded more like some sort of groan. 

“ I really don’t want to move right now... but I really have to pee...” Alex said yawning. 

Maggie was instantly reassured by Alex statement and laughed softly at her. 

“ Morning sleeping beauty. Well I’m not sure I want to let go of you yet” She answered playfully.

Alex shifted until she was facing Maggie, and looked into her eyes.

“How convenient, cause... I really... don’t want you to let go of me...” She said smiling. 

It was meant to be playfull, but Maggie couldn’t help but feel the seriousness in Alex’s words, the silent demand she just expressed.

“Then I won’t” Maggie answered, tightening her arm still wrapped around Alex to prove her point. 

Alex shouted her a bright smile, that made Maggie’s heartbeat accelerate a little. 

Alex slowly leaned in closer to Maggie and gently kissed her forehead, getting closer and pulling her into a tight hug.

After a moment Alex let go, she pecked again Maggie’s forehead, and finally got up.

Maggie let out an exaggerate growl, immediately missing Alex’s warmth. The girl laughed softly at her antics. 

“ Don’t move, I’ll just go to the bathroom real quick”. 

“Fine” Maggie sighed. She tried to act vaguely annoyed but couldn’t help a wide smile from spreading across her features.

True to her word, Alex’s quickly came back. 

After Maggie took a turn in the bathroom, quickly brushing her teeth, just in case, they headed downstairs to have breakfast.

When Maggie offered to make pancakes, Alex bounced in excitement. 

“You can cook ?! ” She asked excitedly.

“Yeah I can, Angie is a great cook she thaught me a lot”. She shrugged, not thinking it was a big deal.

But Alex’s seemed to think otherwise, as she got closer to Maggie, wrapped her arms around her, pulled her into a soft kiss, ang gently wispered, “ You’re so perfect Mags”. 

Maggie didn’t know if it was the nickname, the kiss or Alex’s praise, but she felt a warmth spreading inside of her, making her smile dumbly at Alex.

“ I’m not, you are.” She said softly against Alex’s lips before pulling her in for another kiss.

Too busy loosing themselves into each other, they didn’t notice Eliza, Alex’s mother, entering the room. 

She cleared her throat loudly to make her presence known. 

The two girls jumped appart at the sudden noise, and then stayed perfectly still like statues for a moment.

Maggie felt panic gaining her. 

Shit. Alex’s mom just found me all over her daughter and she doesn’t even know me ! She must be mad. She has to be mad... She’s gonna yell at me, tell me to leave and I’m never gonna see Alex ever again.. 

Maggie couldn’t help the irrational thoughts from invading her, creeping into her mind, keeping her from thinking clearly.

The only point of reference she had was her experiences with her parents, and all the people in Blue Springs. 

So that made her pretty pessimistic regarding the situation.. She had to be...

She couldn’t expect any good when everything always kept crashing down around her. This was too good to be true. She should have known...

In that moment, she couldn’t take in consideration what Alex said about her family being great, or her aunt saying how people were more open minded here. She could only enter in survival mode, reason and logic leaving her body. 

So, frozen in place, she waited for what was inevitably coming...

“ You must be Maggie, right ?” Eliza approached her, an unreadable expression on her face. 

Then she quickly extended her arm toward Maggie.

The sudden gesture brought her back to Blue Springs. 

She wasn’t seventeen years old Maggie, safe in Alex’s house anymore, she was the fourteen years old little girl that hometown’s boys beat up, threatening to kill her if she ever did as much as looked at their sister... 

It brought back that paralyzing fear she felt then. It brought back this feeling of brokenness.  
It brought back all of the loneliness she felt then. 

So Maggie reflexively put her arms in front of her, shielding herself from the hit she thought was coming, and closed her eyes as she felt tears forming there, and began to ramble, utterly panicked and terrified.

“ I’m sorry, I’m so sorry. I’ll...I’ll...go I swear. You’ll never hear of me again. Just don’t hurt me please !” She said, her voice broken.

For a few seconds, everything went silent. Nobody seeming to move in the room. Until Eliza finally talked.

“ Maggie, dear, I’m not gonna hurt you”. She said, her voice calm and reassuring. 

That made Maggie open her eyes, and seemed to bring her back to reality a little.

She looked up at Eliza. Still expecting to see disgust or anger in her eyes, but only seeing care and worry, that gave her the courage to talk.

“ You’re not.. You’re not mad at me ?” She asked shyly.

“ Sweetheart, why would I be mad at you ?” Eliza answered.

“ Cause.. Well, I.. I, you know. I was kissing your daughter and I’m... a... a girl.. and you don’t.. you don’t even know me”. 

“ I swear I'm not mad Maggie” She began smiling fondly at her “I’m actually really happy to meet the girl my two daughters wouldn’t stop talking about for what.. weeks now ? And you can kiss Alex all you want... well with consent of course ! But as long as you don’t voluntarily hurt my Alexandra, I assure you, we’re good”.

Maggie wasn’t believing what was happening, her mouth was hanging open as she looked at Eliza. 

“ I’m gonna leave you two a moment. Feel free to stay as long as you please Maggie, I’m happy to have you here” Eliza finished. 

Then she went to Alex, who still seemed frozen in place, her eyes wide from everything that just happened.

She kissed her lightly on the forehead and whispered, “I’m happy for you, love”. Before leaving the room. 

When she left, Alex carefully approached Maggie. She looked up at her, and saw her eyes full of worry.

“ Maggie... Are you... Are you ok ? Can I, can I touch you ?” She asked shyly.

Maggie nodded at her, and Alex slowly, delicately, wrapped her arms around Maggie, hugging her tightly against her chest. 

Maggie relaxed immediately into Alex’s arms, she expired and inspired slowly, trying to get a hold of her breathing. But safe into the tall brunette arms, her emotions started getting the best of her and tears started to silently stream down her face.

Alex began to talk then, “ Maggie... I.. I don’t know everything that you’ve been through... and.. I can’t even imagine, and you can talk to me about it if you want.. or not... whatever you need but.. I promise that I won’t let anyone hurt you here... You’re not alone anymore...” 

Maggie hold on to Alex a little tighter at her words, and relaxed even more. 

They stayed like that for a few minutes, neither of them saying a word, except a mumbled, “Thank you” from Maggie, before she pulled back.


	12. Pancakes and panic

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, I hope you’re all having a beautiful day !
> 
> Hope you’ll like it ! x

They stayed like that for a few minutes, neither of them saying a word, except a mumbled, “Thank you” from Maggie, before she pulled back.

“You know, I’m really glad I met you too Danvers”. Maggie said, mirroring Alex’s words from the day before.

That made Alex smiled fondly at her. 

She cleared her throat before continuing, “ I’m sorry I freaked out. It’s just... That I’m not really used to people being fine with... me being gay, you know ?”

“ It’s fine Maggie, I understand. But I assure you everyone in this house is fine with you being gay”, she approached Maggie and said, whispering into her ear, “ especially me, I’m reeeeally glad that you’re gay actually”. Lightening the mood.

That made Maggie laugh out loud, her dimples making an appearance.

“ Well, how about we make those pancakes ? I’m actually starving” She said still smiling brightly at Alex.

“ Is that even a question ? Let’s make those pancakes !”

***

A few minutes later, the pancakes where being made, Maggie expertly baking them. 

At first Maggie attended to make Alex do them while explaining it to her, but she quickly understood that she shouldn’t even be allowed in the kitchen. 

She managed to almost burn the house down in just five minutes of cooking. In its own way, it was quiet impressive...

When Maggie finished baking the last one and put it on the plate, Kara entered the kitchen.

“ Oh my god is that pancakes that I’m smelling ? Who made pancakes ? I love pancakes!”

The girl was far too awake and excited for a morning Maggie thought. 

“Good morning to you too ! Maggie and I made them” Alex responded proudly.

At Kara dubious stare, Alex rolled her eyes and continued. “ Fine ! I watched Maggie make them, happy ?”

Kara laughed, “ Actually yes, cause I wouldn’t want to eat them if you were the one who baked them, and we all know I can eat pretty much anything !!” She said a bit dramatically. 

“ Don’t be mean or I won’t let you eat Maggie’s pancakes”. Alex said teasingly.

“ Maggie say something please ! We all know Alex can’t cook to save her life, I’m not being mean, I’m just being realistic !” Kara said outraged.

Maggie laughed at the two of them before answering, 

« Alright, sorry Alex, but I can’t say no to that puppy face, of course you can have pancakes... » She said smiling at Kara.

Kara squealed excitingly.

Then her smile turned into a smirk as she continued, « And Kara’s kinda right anyway... »

« I think I’m not a fan of that new alliance against me guys ». Alex said arching an eyebrow, trying to seem serious but failing miserably due to the smile who wouldn’t leave her face.

***

After they had set the table, and Eliza had joined them, they finally started on breakfast. 

“ Maggie, dear, those are excellent ”. Eliza commented after her first bite.

The praise warmed Maggie’s heart, it wasn’t everyday that an adult complimented her...

“ Thanks Dr. Danvers” she responded smiling.

«  Eliza is fine sweetie » She gently replied.

« Right » she responded shyly.

« Oh my god she’s right Maggie, they’re so good ! » Alex said excitingly.

That made Maggie smile wide. A praise from Alex... that was doing things to her...

Then Maggie turned to Kara and asked, « And you Kara, what do you think ? » 

When she glanced at Kara to seek a reaction, she was met with the sight of the blond trying to smile at her, and making a thumbs up with her mouth full of pancakes. 

That was nice... So foreign... but really nice. This family was so great, it made Maggie want to be a part of it a little... It had been so long since she did something as eating breakfast with her family... And even then, it had never been like that... Relaxed, funny and warm. It was always serious and tense. 

A comfortable silence settled as they all ate, until Eliza started to talk. 

« So... As I said, I’m totally fine with you two, and, well, I don’t know how serious it is, » she began looking between the two girls.

« But I still think we need some ground rules ». 

The two girls stayed silent, waiting for what Eliza would say next. 

Maggie started to worry a little at her words, but tried to stay calm and listen. 

« Maggie, you can come over anytime, and Alex you can go to her place too, though, I think it’s best if we let the sleepovers for the weekends only, at least at first, if everything works fine, I could reconsider. » 

Maggie smiled in relief, and glanced at Alex who returned her smile, ok that wasn’t so bad...

Then Eliza began to talk again, « Also, we’ll need to have a talk, well the talk, I suppose. And when I say we, I mean the three of us, before I’m letting you two sleep in the same bed again. ».

Maggie shocked on her food hearing that, and her cheeks turned scarlet red.

Ok so she might reconsider the all wanting to be a part of the family thing after all... 

At the same time, Alex blushed as hard as Maggie and growled at her mother, «  Mom ! »

« I know sweetie, it’s gonna be uncomfortable for everyone involved but I’ll be more at peace ». 

«  But mom ! It’s not like we’re doing... that ! And.. I mean... Even if we did ! We don’t need the talk ! And we’re seventeen, we know everything we need to ! And.. and.. we have internet now ! And it’s not like you know a lot about... gay stuffs.. anyway, or I missed a pretty big part of your life ! » She finished sarcastically.

If Maggie wasn’t herself dying from embarrassment, she might have laughed at Alex response.

« Alexandra, that’s not up to discussion. It doesn’t matter that you’re not having sex right now, you’ll be prepared for when you mutually decide that you’re ready. And I don’t trust neither the internet or our education system on that topic. They’re both incomplete and full of stupidity. And you’re right, I don’t know a lot about being gay, but I’m a doctor Alexandra, I should know what I’m talking about ! » Eliza said seriously.

Ok so that was becoming more and more embarrassing... She didn’t even talked about sex with Alex yet, they just got together ! Wait they’re not even really together, Maggie realized then, after all they hadn’t really talked about what they were right ?

And still, here they were... talking about sex with Alex’s mother... awesome... 

Kara couldn’t contain her amusement anymore and bursted in laughter, making the three women who almost forget she was there looking her way.

« Kara, dear, you should stop laughing before I decide you should assist that discussion too, after all you’re sixteen... » Eliza said seriously, but something told Maggie that she was just teasing her daughter.

Maggie bit her tongue to keep herself from laughing, but Alex couldn’t help herself and started to laugh loudly at the irony.

***

After they finished breakfast and the weird discussion they were having, they got back to Alex’s room, and sat comfortably on her bed.

« So... that was.. interesting... » Maggie began.

Alex started to blush and said «  I’m so sorry about that... That was so awkward, and we didn’t even have the talk yet ».

« It’s fine Alex » She smiled at her. « Well yeah, pretty awkward but... behind that it means that she’s utterly accepting of us, and... that, is so great you know ? »

« Yeah, you know what, you’re right, I surely hadn’t seen it that way.. but yeah ». 

Alex smiled at her and leaned in closer to her face, she stopped a few millimeters away from her lips, silently asking for permission.

Maggie closed the distance between them.

They both sighed in contentement when there lips touched. 

The kiss was sweet, tender, and like every time she kissed Alex before, it brought a sense of peace to Maggie.

But something she was dying to ask was bugging her, so after a few seconds she pulled back. 

«  Alex hum... Can I... Can I ask you something ? »

Alex seemed worried so she quickly added «  nothing bad I promise » with a small smile.

« Sure, anything ».

« Well, we haven’t really talked about.. about us... I mean about what we are you know ? » 

« Well, what would you want us to be ? » Alex asked in return.

She new what she wanted, she wanted Alex to be her girlfriend. 

She wanted to be able to know that Alex was just hers, and do all the stuff couples do with her.

She didn’t need a first date or more time to know that, she was already sure. 

She never, once in her life connected with someone the way she connected with Alex, never been vulnerable the way she is with Alex.

And nobody never made her feel this much. 

So she wanted to keep Alex to herself, for as long as Alex would let her. 

Cause she already knew Alex was special. She was even better than the faceless girl she fantasized about for hours when she was alone and desperate in Blue Springs.

She had only known Alex for a few weeks, but she already knew that she brought the best out of her.

But even though all that was crystal clear into her head, she was far too terrified about being rejected, about Alex not feeling the same that she couldn’t say it. 

«  I.. I don’t know... I just... I really like you, and I’m sure about that. And I know it’s probably way too soon, but hum. I just want to kiss you, only you, and I want... To hold your hands in front of people... and... » 

Maggie sighed, she probably didn’t make any sense, and she really wanted Alex to understand what she was trying to say, so she took a deep breath, and asked,

«  Would you, be my... my girlfriend, please ? » she said it. It was outside now.

But Alex wasn’t responding, Alex was frozen into place.

That made Maggie started to panic, and she began rambling again, 

« That was stupid, I’m sorry. Of course you don’t want to be my girlfriend. It’s way too soon... We haven’t even been on a date yet ! Can you just forget I said anything. An-

She was cut off by Alex’s soft lips on her’s. This efficiently shut Maggie up, as she lost herself in the kiss, quickly forgetting doubts and fears. 

But Alex pulled away far too soon for her liking.

As they opened their eyes to look at each other, Alex was smiling widely at her.

“ I would love that Maggie, I would love to be your girlfriend”.


	13. A new locksreen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey ! Here is today chapter :))
> 
> Thanks for all the kudos and the comments, they’re really helping to keep the chapters going !!
> 
> I hope you’ll like it ! It’s kinda long I guess..
> 
> Oh ! And also I have a question for you guys. 
> 
> Well it won’t be right away,but would you like me to write their first time together ? I don’t know if you’d prefer if I wrote it or just mentioned it ?? 
> 
> Also I think the age of consent in California is 18 right ? So I could wait until they’re both 18 in my fic, even if I’ve gotta admit I have a hard time thinking that they’re underaged cause in France the age of consent in 15 so... But anyway, I would like your input on that ! Thx !

“ I would love that Maggie, I would love to be your girlfriend”.

Maggie was astonished by Alex’s response, her mouth hanging open.

She was so scared that the she didn’t stop to consider for one second that maybe Alex did feel the same way about her... 

In this instant, Maggie swore that she could die happy...

She felt the now familiar warm and fuzzy feeling returning to her stomach. 

« Really ? » She asked hopeful, still having a hard time believing it was real.

Alex smiled brightly at her, 

« Yes, really. I... everything you said... I feel it too Maggie... I’m sure how much I like you, and... yeah... I just want you, no one else. And I wanna tell the all word just how much I like yo-

Maggie squealed in happiness and excitement, she was so excited that she launched herself at Alex, pinning her flat on her back underneath her, and started trailing little kisses all over her face.

This effectively cut Alex off, who quickly forgot she was even talking in the first place.

When she pulled back, Maggie was still smiling wildly.

« I’m so happy right now » she said matter of factly.

« Me too Maggie, you, make me so happy ». Alex said as she easily rolled them over. 

Once she was on top of her, Alex kind of froze, looking into Maggie’s eyes.

Maggie started to worry, and asked, in a small voice, « Is everything ok ? »

This seemed to bring Alex back, who smiled fondly at her before talking.

« Yeah, it’s just... I can’t believe I’m so lucky... God.. You’re so beautiful... and pretty much perfect and... You gotta know, no one ever made me smile like you do since my father died. I... didn’t think I could be happy again after he died, but... You, you make me happy Maggie ».

Maggie wanted to cry, from happiness for once. And it was an amazing sensation.

She tried to keep her emotions at bay, and responded to Alex, 

« Well, I’ve never been that happy ever since.. since I was outed. You.. you gave me hope Alex, you... you still do, you give me hope Alex. And it’s a fucking amazing sensation » She said laughing a little, hoping to lighten the mood.

«But yeah, you make me really happy too Danvers ». She finished smiling fondly at her girlfriend. 

Girlfriend ! Alex was her girlfriend ! The word seemed so right... She couldn’t wait to test it out out loud.

She couldn’t wait to say to the all world « this is Alex my girlfriend ».

Alex responded with a bright smile, « Well as your girlfriend, from now on my number one priority will be making sure it stays that way ». 

She was ecstatic. She didn’t know if it was what Alex was saying or the fact that she just called her her girlfriend, but she didn’t really care. 

She brought her hands to cup Alex’s face, and guided her closer, finally kissing her.

The kiss was different from the previous ones, it was full of unsaid promises and hope , it tasted a lot like new beginnings... 

Maggie began tracing Alex’s lower lips with her tongue, silently begging for entrance. 

Alex happily complied and opened her mouth a bit wider.

When their tongues met, they started loosing themselves into each other again.

After long minutes of kissing like that, there hands started exploring a bit...

Maggie’s hands started to roam on Alex’s body, first her arms, then her back, and finally, shyly, her hands grazed at her ass and gave it a small squeeze, unable to resist Alex, probably her teenager’s hormones surfacing. 

That made both of them whimper, and Maggie felt a familiar warmth dangerously growing in the pit of her stomach.

How naive she was to think that she was turned on last time... 

Alex’s was gonna be the death of her... Not that she was gonna complain... What a way to go after all...

But then, Alex shifted a little on top of her, placing a thigh between Maggie’s, and putting on some light pressure.

Maggie heart accelerated in one go.

Oh god ! What was this girl doing to her ? She didn’t know if Alex was doing it on purpose, but now Maggie was so incredibly turned on, this time again, more than ever, and.. Oh... she felt dangerously close to coming already.

It was a bit overwhelming, she didn’t even know she could feel that much... 

Sure, she had already experimented things alone but... it never been... that powerful. 

She didn’t know how she was gonna survive actual sex with Alex... 

At the foreign, but incredible sensation happening there, Maggie couldn’t help but let a loud moan escape her. 

Then Alex pulled back abruptly. And looked at Maggie, seeming concerned. 

« Are you ok ? Did I hurt you ? » she asked, her face flushed and lips swollen. 

« No Alex, no ! I’m good ! It was... it was a good sound actually... » she said a little sheepishly.

Realization seemed to drawn to Alex then, 

« Oh ! But hum.. I mean, not that I’m complaining but... I don’t understand I... wasn’t... doing anything ? » she asked atonished.

Maggie laughed softly, « Are you kidding ? » She said gesturing to Alex leg still resting between Maggie’s. 

Alex looked down, and seemed to finally register what she was doing. She quickly moved her leg, and apologized profusely. 

“ I’m so sorry Maggie ! I was like so into the kiss I didn’t even realized tha-

Maggie cut her off softly laughing “It's fine Alex, don’t worry. But hum... Maybe we should use the occasion to talk about all that...”

“Sure”. Alex said as she got off Maggie and sat in the bed, prompting her to do the same.

Maggie cleared her throat before beginning, “ So hum... Have you ever done.. anything like that before ?”

Alex blushed at the question before answering, “ No... Never... I’m not out since that long and well I’ve never even had a girlfriend before, you’re... you’re the first girl I kissed actually...” She admited a little sheepishly.

Maggie was pretty pleased at hearing that...

She responded also blushing a little, “ Don’t be embarrassed Alex, I well... I’m out since longer than you but.. hum... like I said you’re the first gay girl I met, nobody seemed to be gay in Nebraska, or nobody wanted to admit it at least. But hum, anyway... You’re actually the first girl I kissed too...”

Alex squealed at that, “ Really ?? That’s so cool Maggie, we’re each other first that’s awesome !”

Maggie laughed at that, « Yeah you’re right it’s pretty cool » she said smiling tenderly at her girlfriend. 

She quickly gathered the courage to continue on what she really wanted to talk about.

“ But hum.. What I really wanted to say is, well, I think we should go slowly, I’m fine with everything that we’ve done so far, and I might be ready soon for a little more even, if you’re up to it I mean. But hum.. yeah, I think we should take our time, I’m... I’m not ready to go all the way yet”. 

Alex was looking pretty embarrassed still when she responded with a small smile. “ Yeah, I think you’re right. I’m.. I’m not ready either. And... I want us to take your time too. And I might be up for a little more soon too”. 

*** 

The two girls spend the rest of the day together, they stayed a long time in Alex room, they kissed a little more and they laughed, a lot.

They talked, about anything and everything. Like favorite books and childhood memories.

At lunchtime, Maggie volunteered to cook again but Eliza had already that covered, so she had the privilege of tasting the woman’s delicious Lasagna. The conversation at the dinner table had beenfar less embarrassing this time, and Eliza really made Maggie felt welcomed, it was a really pleasant feeling.

After that they watched a movie with Kara and this time it was far less awkward, Maggie had been able to peacefully cuddle her girlfriend, without having to overthink anything, it was.. really great... 

The movie was pretty boring though and they quickly found an occupation in taking funny pictures with Snapchat’s filters on Kara’s phone.

They even created a Snapchat account for Maggie when Kara was outraged to learn that the girl didn’t have any social media. It wasn’t that Maggie disliked social media per say. But well, before Midvale it wasn’t like Maggie had a lot of friends, or any for that matter ! So she just never needed them... who would have she talk to after all ? So she was pleasantly surprised when she realized that now she had a good amount of people to add on the app. It made her smile even brighter for the all afternoon...

And finally Alex gave Maggie a ride home. Maggie kissed her girlfriend goodbye and they parted with a promise to text each other soon. 

*** 

When Maggie got home, Angie was in the kitchen, seemingly starting to cook dinner. 

Maggie entered with a bright smile on her face. 

« Hi Angie ! » She said enthusiasticly, knowing that she was going to be able to gush about everything that just happened. 

Angie looked up at her and immediately put down the knife she had in hand, and excitingly made her way toward Maggie.

« Oh my god ! You’re finally here ! I feel like I’m waiting since forever !! » She said slightly bouncing on her feet.

« I want to know everything Mags !! » 

« Wait ! I’m gonna make popcorn and tea and we gonna sit on the couch first ! »

Angela enthusiasm made Maggie even more happy...

***

When they sat on the couch, Maggie started her story...

“ So do you want the all story or the short version exactly?”

“I want the all freaking story Mags !” 

“ Ok fine. But don’t interrupt me every two seconds or I won’t be able to concentrate !”

“ Fine...”

“ So, when she opened the door she just froze, and that was weird you know ? And then she said really awkwardly how good I was looking... it was so cute... Anyway, oh and she had made an effort for me too ! She was wearing makeup and had done her hair and everything ! She was so pretty... like so beautiful, with her cute glasses and everything...”

Angie erupted in laughter at that, Maggie didn’t understood what was so funny so she shouted her aunt a confused expression.

Angie understood and quickly said, « You have it so bad Mags, I didn’t think it was to that point ! » 

Maggie couldn’t help but smile at that... She certainly couldn’t deny any of it... So she searched for words for a few moments, trying not to gush about how beautiful Alex is for an all hour.

« Anyway ! Back to the story. By the way we were so occupied looking at each other that her sister had to come and tell us to not stay standing like that all day like idiots ! » 

Angie laughed a little again, « How surprising »

«  Stop interrupting if you want the story ! » 

Angie brought her hands in the air in mocked surrender and stayed silent, so Maggie continued,

«  After that we went to her room to do our homework. And she is like so smart ! I understood everything she explained to me, it was so great. After I helped her with an English paper and we made such a great team ! And well, once we had finished all that we talked for really long and at one point we were really close to each other and she was so beautiful and I just wanted to kiss her you know ? But I didn’t want to try anything and be rejected so I attempted to do nothing about it. But then... She said something so sweet, she said « I’m really glad I met you » And at hearing that, I don’t know, I wasn’t able to think properly anymore and I leaned in to kiss her » She smiled at the memory...

Angie squealed in excitement.

Maggie laughed a bit before continuing, “Don’t be so excited, I didn’t had the time to kiss her cause, then, her sister bursted into the room. Fortunately she seemed really oblivious and all. Anyway, the moment was totally broken and I started to freak out a little... We ended up watching a movie with her sister and I couldn’t even pay attention cause Alex was really close to me. But hum... at one point Alex left to order pizza. And I thought, great a little time to cool off you know ? But then her sister asked me if I liked Alex !”

Angie, still hanging to Maggie’s every words couldn’t help but asked, 

“Oh my god what did you say ?!”

Maggie laughed again, “ Well you should see Kara’s puppy face, Alex’s sister I mean, it was impossible to lie to that face... So I just said yes it was true ... and then Kara was really excited and started saying all those things about how she hadn’t stop telling Alex that I liked her, and that Alex liked me too and she said how oblivious we were...”

Angie laughed at that, “ Oh my, I freaking love Kara already !”

“ Anyway ! Alex came back, I panicked, I went to the bathroom, I came back, we ate pizza, it was awkward and then... Wait I just realized that I think she did it on purpose... So her sister pretexted a call and excused herself. So we were alone again.”

Angie was still drinking her words, soundly eating popcorns.

“ And then Alex asked me if that was true that I liked her, and... and, if I tried to kiss her earlier, and well I kinda panicked, I fucking panicked honestly so I said how sorry I was cause I thought she was gonna hate me and all... And I tried to leave. But then she kept me from leaving and she kissed me, just like that, she turned me around and she kissed me !”

“ So smooth ! She has game !! I already like this girl Mags ! So how was it ?!”

“ It was so great Angie ! Like it felt so good, it was like I was floating on a freaking cloud...”

“ Ooooh that’s so cute Mags...” 

Maggie smiled at her before continuing, “ And that’s it... I mean, her sister interrupted us by taking a pic bu-

“ Oh my god I need to see this picture ! And I knew I liked this Kara girl !” Angie said ecstatically.

“ Well, I’ll see what I can do about that, I haven’t even seen it in fact... Anyway. After that it was great... I mean maybe I freaked out a few times but everything went fine. Oh ! Also her mother is gonna give us the talk, it’s gonna be so awkward god...”

“Well I’m kinda graceful I won’t have to do it myself you know” Angie laughed a bit before adding more seriously,

“ But if you have any questions I’ll answer them of course” .

Maggie laughed too, “ Oh don’t worry about that, one talk is more than enough and her mom is a doctor and everything so.. I think she got it covered... Anyway, where was I ? Oh, right, Alex’s asked me if I wanted to go on a date with her ! So of course I said yes. But I don’t know, I like her so much that wasn’t enough... So I asked her to be my girlfriend ! And she said yes !!!”

“ I’m so happy for you Mags !! You deserve it so much... Don’t you have a picture of Alex though ? I’m dying to know what she looks like !”

Maggie pulled her phone out of her pocket and selected one of all the selfies they took earlier today, and gave her phone to Angie.

“ Damn ! Way to go Mags, you’re so cute together ! I can’t wait to meet her !”

When Maggie took her phone back, she suddenly had an idea. She selected a few options on her screen quickly, and settled the selfie of Alex and herself as her new lock screen. She locked her phone to see the result, and smiled a big dimpled smiles at her screen...

She had a girlfriend... She had an amazing girlfriend... And for the first time in years, Maggie felt utterly happy...


	14. Officially

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here is the second chapter of the day, that one is much shorter but I thought it was an important step into their relationship to tell so... 
> 
> Also, It seems that you unanimously approved for me to write their first time together so... that’s gonna happen :))
> 
> Thanks again for the kudos and comments guys ! :D

She had a girlfriend... She had an amazing girlfriend... And for the first time in years, Maggie felt utterly happy..

***

Maggie settled comfortably into her bed for the night, this bed had always been great but weirdly... It was like something was missing tonight ? 

Maggie thought for a second about it, before realizing that it surely wasn’t something, but rather someone... that was missing.

She was missing Alex, her girlfriend. God, her girlfriend! She had a freaking girlfriend ! 

She smiled, alone in her room, looking at the ceiling and thinking of Alex. 

She still had a hard time accepting her new normal... And deep down, when she thought about it, she didn’t really wanna accept that this was her new normal. She wanted to feel this feeling, like what was happening to her was exceptional and special, forever... She wanted to feel like the luckiest girl alive forever...

Maggie was pulled out of her thoughts when her phone buzzed on her nightstand.

She quickly turned around to take it.

She smiled dreamingly at her screen when she saw that a text from Alex was waiting for her.

———————————

From Danvers : So... I have a girlfriend :D Seriously... I’m so happy... Well, except that I kinda miss you already :/ This weekend was so great, btw my mom and Kara are already so fond on you !! Anyway, I can’t wait to see you tomorrow... Good night dimples :* 

———————————

Maggie smiled even wider at Alex’s words... And contemplated a moment what to respond before she began typing:

———————————

To Danvers :

I can’t believe you have a girlfriend and you didn’t tell me !! 

Seriously though... I’m really happy too...

And I miss you too, my bed kinda feel too big now... And I had a really good time... You’re amazing and your family too.. 

Can’t wait to see you too ! night master chef :*

 

———————————

As Maggie was going to put her phone away for the night, she was surprised to hear it buzzing again, she was even more surprised when she saw it was a text from an unknown number, quickly followed by a second one. She quickly unlocked it to look :

———————————

From Unknown : 

So... Alex gave me your number, I hope that’s ok... Cause I wanted u to have that : 

[pic] 

Oh ! That’s Kara btw.... :))) 

And also.. I wanna say... I’m so glad you’re finally together !!! 

That took 4ever ! 

Jesus u were so oblivious!!

But that was so worth it !! 

OMG u’re soooo cute together !!! My heart uuurrrrhggh !!

And well, I’m glad all of my hard work payed off ! ;) 

 

———————————

 

Maggie smiled fondly at Kara’s antics, and opened the picture she had send. Her heartbeat started to accelerate as she saw it... 

On the picture, Maggie and Alex’s bodies were flushed together, they were lost in there kiss, their eyes closed, Maggie’s hands gently on Alex’s cheeks and Alex’s hands into Maggie’s hair...

It was perfect... That was so going to be her new lock screen even though she changed it like three hours ago !

After she did that, Maggie quickly typed out a response to Kara, thanking her. 

Then she saved Kara’s number, saving it as “ Little Danvers”. She used the occasion to change Alex’s name too, opting for “ My master chef <3” 

Finally, she sent the picture to Angie, who quickly responded : 

———————————

From Angie : 

OMG !!! I CAN’T 

THAT’S SO CUTE !!!

I THINK I’M ACTUALLY DYING FROM TOO MUCH CUTENESS RIGHT NOW !!!

I’M SO GONNA PRINT THIS AND FRAMED IT !

Wait... this is great and everything, but what are u doing still up at this hour ??? U should be sleeping, there’s school tomorrow !!

To busy thinking about your girlfriend ?? :D

 

———————————

 

Maggie laughed soundly before responding, and finally went to sleep. 

Maggie fell asleep a few minutes later, unsurprisingly still thinking about Alex, a light smile still on her face... 

*** 

The following morning, when Maggie arrived to school, she quickly went to Alex’s locker, knowing she’ll find her there.

As she thought, when she arrived Alex was there, seemingly bickering about something with Kara.

Maggie slowly approached the pair, a wide smile on her face. 

“ Hey...” She said shyly

She was cheerfully greeted by a hug from Kara who then left saying that she had to find Lena, then turned toward Alex.

Alex seemed nervous, she began to get closer to Maggie, but stop dead in her tracks, as if she didn’t know what to do. 

Maggie was confused for an instant, as to what was making Alex so nervous...

She tried not to let her insecurities interfere this time, she tried not to think that maybe Alex regretted all this... And tried her hardest to trust Alex’s and everything she said to Maggie...

Maybe she is nervous about being seen on public with me ? Maybe she isn’t ready to be so publicly out yet ? She reasoned.

So she softly asked, “ Hey, What’s bothering you Alex ?”

Alex was fidgeting as she answered, “ Nothing ! It’s just... well... I know you said you were fine with everyone knowing... about us being a couple I mean... But... hum... I know that you didn’t have the best experiences in the past and well, I don’t wanna pressure you you know ? It’s fine by me if you... if you’re not ready yet... I mean I’d like it if we could kiss and all but... Either way it’s fine, wathever you nee-

Maggie couldn’t resist cutting Alex rambling off with a kiss... She was just... perfect. She didn’t have any doubts ! Everything was fine ! She was just worried about Maggie ! That was so attentionate.. that was so... Alex.

They both immediately relaxed into the kiss. And when they pulled back, they stayed close, pulling the other into a tight hug.. breathing each other in ... 

When they entirely pulled back, Maggie began to talk, gazing adoringly into her girlfriend’s eyes

“ I meant it Alex, I’m ready. And... Maybe when I was alone it was too hard... And maybe some people might gives us shit... But now we’re together, so I don’t care, we have each other and we have amazing friends... so I can do it... Now that I have you, I know I can make it”.

Alex smiled softly at her and took one of her hands into one of hers before talking.

« I’m so proud of you Mags... »

***

The day went smoothly... except from a few surprised look nothing really happened...

They walked hand in hand, and they kissed every time they had to part.

At lunch they officially announced to their friends that they were together... But weirdly it didn’t really surprised anyone... All the reactions they had was Lena saying « I already knew » , James and Winn saying « Finally », and Lucy asking « Who kissed the other first I wanna know if I won my bet ? » and Kara telling everyone how it was thanks to her that they finally were together. 

 

It was perfect...


	15. The talk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First chapter of the day is up ! :))) 
> 
> So.. I wasn’t going to write it but an adorable someone (sorry I don’t have the name) challenged me to, I hope it live up to what you were expecting!
> 
> Thanks again for all the kudos and comments, they’re appreciate.
> 
> Have a nice day guys ! x

It was... Perfect.

*** 

It had started innocently... At first Alex and her were only sitting on Alex’s bed, Alex helping Maggie learning for her upcoming chemistry test. 

But then, seeing that Maggie wasn’t really motivated, Alex suggested to make it a game... 

So, for every correct answers Maggie gave to Alex’s questions, she won a kiss from her girlfriend.

And... It could have worked... It wasn’t a bad idea... It surely was more motivating for Maggie... 

But neither of them had taken into consideration just how much they were craving for each other.

So here they were, twenty minutes later, Maggie straddling Alex’s lap as they made out.

Alex’s hands slowly made there way from Maggie’s back to her ass, squeezing it and pulling her closer.

Maggie moaned into the kiss, and deepened it, putting all of her desire in it. 

Maggie knew they had agreed to go slow, but she was having a hard time reminding that to her body... And Alex wasn’t helping either...

So, seeing that Alex didn’t seemed like she wanted to stop either, she let herself enjoying it. 

She let her hands roam freely on Alex’s body, first her toned stomach and then she slowly went higher and higher toward her girlfriend’s chest. 

When she grazed Alex’s left breast, this time she didn’t pulled away, she cupped it gently into her hand. Taking the time to appreciate the new action. It was firm and warm under Maggie’s hand and Alex let out a tiny moan.

It was quiet amazing and totally hot she had to admit... She never gave much thought to her own breast, they were just a part of her body after all... 

So she was pretty amazed by how this same body part on her girlfriend was so erotic and arousing. 

She brought her other hand to Alex’s other breast, and replicated her action. Then she began to slowly circling them with her thumbs, feeling them becoming harder under her ministrations.

This time she was rewarded by Alex’s hips accidentally bucking into her, a deeper moan that the previous one, and Alex’s hands gripping her ass more firmly.

The two girls breathing was becoming more and more erratic as the minutes passed. 

Maggie was now so incredibly turned on, feeling this heat accumulating low in her stomach again, it started to become a frequent occurrence it seemed.

Now Maggie only had one idea in head, she wanted to be able to feel Alex’s skin without barriers. So, she let her hands slowly going south, and making there way under Alex’s shirt, stopping a moment to feel the softness of the skin there. 

And then she started to go higher again, but Alex pulled away at this moment so Maggie stopped abruptly, afraid that she had been talking things to far. 

“ Do you need to stop ?” She asked Alex worried.

“ No ! I mean no.. I just wanted to say that... you could take it off, my shirt I mean... If you... If you wanted...” She said shyly.

“You’re sure?” Maggie made sure.

“ Yeah. I’m ready for that. I’m still not ready to go all the way yet, but yeah I’m sure...”

“ Great” Maggie said smiling brightly and began to unbuttoning Alex’s flannel, it was harder than she thought... For one it was a totally new angle, and two her hands were trembling a little... Finally she reached the last button, and slowly guided the shirt off Alex.

When she looked down at her girlfriend upper body, Maggie was mesmerized by her beauty, so much in fact that she stayed frozen her mouth hanging for a few moments, long enough to make Alex start to panic.

“ Are you ok Mags ?” 

Maggie was brought back from her daze at the worry in Alex’s voice.

“ Yeah, yeah... It’s just... You’re so beautiful Alex.. I feel, I feel so lucky...” She said honestly with a shy smile. 

Alex looked at her adoringly, before gently cupping her cheeks and and pulling her down to kiss her. She seemed to put all of her emotions into the kiss, it was so great that for a moment Maggie forgot that her girlfriend was almost topless underneath her. 

She empressed herself to touch her skin then, feeling like she might die if she didn’t. 

“ Hey Ale- Oh my god ! I really didn’t need to see that, I’m gonna need to bleach my brain now !” Kara said loudly, quickly using her hands to cover her eyes. 

Of course... Of course Kara had to interrupt them.

Maggie quickly got off Alex, who empressed herself to put her shirt back on the faster she could, missing a few buttons.

“ Kara, you need to learn how to knock. At least you’ll remember now !” Alex said annoyed.

Maggie couldn’t help but add, “Yeah, you really have the worst timing little Danvers”.

Maggie even if she was vaguely embarrassed, was mostly just amused at the situation, it wasn’t like it was her mom who walked in on them or something...

“ Oh trust me I’ll remember now !” Kara said still hiding behind her hands. Before adding “Can I open my eyes now ?”

Alex was about to respond when Eliza came into view, looking a little worried.

“ Girls, is everything ok ? I heard Kara shout”.

That’s when Alex and Maggie both started to blush hard. 

Oh, so now she was embarrassed... 

Kara shot a look to Alex, like to say « It’s on you to respond » with an amused smirk.

«  Yeah ! Everything’s fine mom, it’s just that well, I was in my room with Maggie doing... Well, it doesn’t matter what we were doing and... Kara came in without knocking ! » 

« And I was scared for life ! » Kara added sighting dramatically.

«  Stop being so dramatic ! We even had all of our clothes on ! Well... Maggie had all of her clothes on !! » . Alex responded, still blushing hard.

Before Kara could respond, Eliza talked, « Girls ! That’s enough... Kara dear, you really need to learn how to knock, I know that you’re not used to needing to do so... But be more careful next time. And you two, don’t move, it’s time for that talk. »

Kara bursted out laughing, and Eliza turned toward her,

«  I can still change my mind about you needing to hear it too you know ».

Kara stopped laughing abruptly at that and quickly excused herself to her room.

Leaving Alex and Maggie still sitting on the bed, blushing hard and their mouths slightly hanging. 

Then Eliza said that she needed to go get something before they could talk, and left closing the door behind her. 

Alex was the first one to talk, «  How this situation changed so quickly from highly appreciable to a pure nightmare again ? » She said sarcastically.

Maggie laughed at her girlfriend and responded with only a word, simply saying « Kara ».

« Right... »

« Well at least, we won’t have to worry about it anymore » Maggie smiled at her girlfriend.

Then before Alex could respond, they heard a knock on the door.

Knowing who was behind it and why, Alex shouted, « We can’t open the door cause we died from embarrassment sorry ».

That made Maggie laughed a bit again, helping her to relax a little.

Eliza still opened the door and came in, she took Alex’s desk chair, turned it around and sat on it, then she began to talk.

« You know Alexandra, I’d rather have a competent Education System and not needing to to it by myself. But that’s unfortunately not the case so you both gonna sit through it, and it’s gonna be awkard and then if you have questions I’ll try to answer them, and then the three of us will be free ». 

Alex rolled her eyes at her mother, and responded, « Alright, well make it quick please »

Eliza tapped her hands on her knees and then began to talk, « Alright, let’s go then. So first I wanted to talk about safe sex. »

Maggie was confused, but said nothing and Alex seemed to be too cause she interrupted her mother saying, « But mom we’re both girls...»

Eliza laughed soflty, « Yeah, I’m aware sweetie, and you just proved me that you really needed this talk ! Of course you can’t get pregnant, but  even if the risks are considerably lowers than heterosexual relationships, you can still contract and transmit STDs as long as there is any body fluid exchange happening ».

Ok so Maggie was torn between multiple feelings right now... That was really, really awkward, she kinda wanted to disappear right know. And sex suddenly felt way less sexy now that it was Alex’s mother who talked about it with all of her doctors terms... But on the other side... Maybe they really needed the talk after all ... She quickly shook her head, and forced herself to listen to what Eliza was saying. 

« So, against popular belief, any sexual interaction such as oral sex for exemple present risks. And well, contrarily to what you both must think, girls can have safe sex too ! So, I didn’t want to assume anything, well I was kind of hoping that if Alex already had sexual intercourse I would have kno- 

« Mom ! » Alex interrupted, blushing even harder than before.

« Ok ! Ok ! Anyway, like I was saying I didn’t want to assume anything about you Maggie ». She continued looking toward Maggie.

«  I.. Hum.. I » Maggie started rambling as she blushed even harder, wishing more than ever to disappear into the ground. 

Ok so now I’m sure that this is without a doubt the most embarrassing conversation of my all life... Well I’ll remember it at least, she thought sarcastically.

« You don’t have to answer sweetheart ! It’s not important... Well in fact it is a little cause if you or Alex already had unprotected sex, you should get tested before... engaging into anything together. Or if you decide on a non-monogamous relationship you should also get tested ».

« Mom ! Stop it we’re exclusive ! » Alex began, then she turned toward Maggie with panic in her eyes and asked her, «  We’re exclusive right ? »

Maggie bite her tongue to try not to laugh at her girlfriend’s antics and responded, smiling at her, «  Yes Alex. We’re exclusive ».

Alex let out a sight of relief.

Then they turned toward Eliza who began to talk again. « Great ! Now that this is established. I’ve got to mention, and well, even if I really doubt that happened cause the risks are incredibly low, except of course if you used seringues to consum drugs. And I’m not suggesting anything by that ! Just informing ! STDs are not always transmitted in sexual ways, blood to blood contamination is also possible. » 

Ok so Maggie really needed this talk in facts...

« Anyway, I’m getting a little far from my point sorry. So, If you have to get tested but still want to engage into sexual intercourse, you can actually do that in a safe way !”

Then she took something out of her back pocket. It was a rectangular box, of which she quickly got out some sort of rectangular blue plastic sheet. She approached it in front of the two girls.

“ Do you know what that is ?”

Maggie had no idea what that stuff was, she glanced sideways toward Alex to see if the girl had any idea, but Alex seemed as clueless as she was.

Alex still tried, “ I don’t know, is that some sort of  
wipe ?”

Eliza laughed a little at her, “ No dear it’s not. Well I don’t know if I should laugh it off that neither of you ever heard of it, or drag our Education system at that point... But anyway. This is a dental dam”.

“ I won’t put that thing in my mouth” Alex then said.

Eliza laughed again before continuing, “ You won’t have to, cause that’s not how you use it ! So it’s used for oral sex, you have to stretch it out over the region you need to protect, the lubrificate end against the reciever, and it serve as a barrier between that area and your mouth... It’s as simple as that ! And if you don’t have one, you can make one out of a condom. Of course you have to change it every time and for every new receiver...” 

“No crap” Alex responded sarcastically, rolling her eyes again.

“ Well, I don’t know dear, things that are obvious for me aren’t for you so I prefere being exhaustive.” She said as she put the... what was the name of that thing again ? Oh yes, a dental dam, on Alex thrash can.

“ Also, if you’re using your fingers, you can use gloves to have safe sex, of course the same rules goes for them too.”

“Got it !” Alex quickly responded, surely hopping to make her mother going faster with her explanations.

“ Good. Well that’s all-

“ Yeeeees finally” Alex exclaimed getting up.

“For safe sex !” Eliza finished her sentence.

Alex face fell, and she quickly sat back down.

« Now, I want to talk about consent, cause it’s by far one of the most important topic about sex, right ? »

The two girls nodded seriously, agreeing with Eliza.

« So, I think the important point you have to remember is that, first if somebody can’t say no, then he also can’t say yes... It is as simple at that, and a maybe or a later, isn’t a yes, it’s a no. In fact everything that’s not a yes or a real synonym I mean, is a no... That etablish what consent is. Do you agree ? »

« Yes » they both said then.

« Great ! Then I think it’s also important to remember that consenting to one thing doesn’t mean consenting to everything, if you agreed to loose a piece of clothing, it doesn’t mean you agreed to be naked for exemple. Or if you already had sex once, or multiple times, it doesn’t matter, it doesn’t give the permission to do it again without consent. And keep in mind that a yes can become a no at any given moment if the person change her mind. Cause, you’re allowed to change your mind... You should never feel presured into anything. Sex is suppose to be fun and enjoyable for all the participants. So it’s important to seek for consent every time the situation change, not just one time at the beginning, but during all of it. ». Eliza then marked a pause to let the girls the time to well understand everything she just said.

Well, at least Maggie wasn’t totally behind, she already knew well all of this, and it was already really important to her.

« And that’s all ! Well I should just remind you that lubrification is really important and that too much is always better than too little, and oh, also it’s always a good idea to go peeing after sex. » She finished, clapping her hands together.

Well... They survived finally... It wasn’t that bad... Really awkward of course but... Maggie actually learned a few things.

« So... We’re over ? » Alex asked carefully.

« Yes dear, well if you don’t have any question that is ? » Eliza asked.

Alex turned toward Maggie before asking, «  Do you have any question ? » Her eyes were kind of pleading to answer no, that made Maggie laugh softly before she responded.

«  No, all good ».

« Well, perfect then. I’ll leave you two alone then » Eliza responded as she got up, quickly put back in place the chair and left the room, closing the door behind her.

When the two girls where finally alone, they began to talk.

«  So ! That was... interesting... Well really awkward, but I actually learned a few stuffs » Maggie said first.

«  Yeah ! Me too, I kinda felt stupid that I didn’t know all of that before though... » Alex respond a little sheepish.

Maggie got closer to her and gently took her hand before talking. «  Don’t, you’re by far the most intelligent person I ever met babe ».

Alex looked up at her, seeming surprised. « You called me babe ? »

Maggie was surprised too, she hadn’t even noticed the pet name. “ I guess I did... Don’t you like it ?” She asked a little bit worried that she crossed a line.

“ No ! No ! I like it, it just surprised me that’s all...” Alex was quick to reassure her.

Maggie smiled her signature dimpled smile at her girlfriend, and gently leaned in to kiss her.

“ What do you say about we resume what we were doing before the interruption?” She said smirking against Alex’s lips.

“ Oh so you wanna get back to learning your chemistry lesson ?” Alex said returning Maggie’s smirk.

Maggie pouted then, “ Babe ! Please ! You know what I meant”.

Alex smiled fondly at her, “ Yeah I do, come here”. As she pulled Maggie closer and finally kissed her.


	16. First Date (Part 1/2)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... This got longer than expected so I’ve decided to split it in two, the other half will be up tomorrow :) 
> 
> Hope you’ll enjoy ! x

Alex smiled fondly at her, “ Yeah I do, come here”. As she pulled Maggie closer and finally kissed her.

***

Maggie was nervous. Well that was an understatement... 

It had been almost a week since Alex and her started dating, and tonight was their first date. Maggie hadn’t been able to stay still for a minute all day...

She knew she shouldn’t be that nervous, after all Alex was already her girlfriend... They already kissed and hold hands... They even already slept in the same bed ! Remember all this made her feel a little giddie... 

But she couldn’t help herself. She still had a hard time being secured in her relationship, it’s not that she didn’t trust Alex, she really trusted her. But a part of her was still fearing that Alex might change her mind. That she might say or do something stupid and that Alex would leave her. 

So she did what she did for almost a week now when she started feeling like that, she took her phone, and read again some of the messages that Alex had sent her. Because as paradoxical as it was, her biggest source of anxiousness, was also her biggest cure against it... And against an awful lot of other negatives things if she was being honest. So she read. 

She read “ I’m so happy... you make me so happy”. 

And “ I miss you so much” 

She also read “ I can’t wait to see you” 

And “ You’re amazing Sawyer”

And finally, « Good night babe, I’ll dream about you tonight ». 

And then she took a deep breath, and started to relax a bit. 

She locked her phone, and looked at the lockscreen for a moment. It was still the picture of Alex’s and her kissing that Kara had send her. Like every time she looked at it, and it was more times than she care to admit... It made her smile wide with that signature dimpled smile of hers. 

Now, she finally felt better, and could start getting ready for her date...

*** 

It was almost 7PM, and Maggie was finally ready. After a long deliberation with herself, cause Alex had only told her to wear something she felt comfortable in, she had decided to wear her favorite pair of black jeans and a light blue button up shirt paired with her favorite leather jacket of course... She had done a simple makeup and slightly curled her hair. 

So now she was dumbly standing inside her house, in front of the front door and bouncing with nerves waiting for her girlfriend. 

“ How long have you been standing there exactly?” She heard her aunt saying with amusement.

Maggie turned around to look at her before answering. “ I don’t know, just a few minutes, Alex is never late, she should be here soon” She answered with excitement.

Angie nodded at her. “ You look really beautiful Mags” she marked a pause before continuing

“It’s... it’s amazing you know, how much you have grown up, in those three years together. You... you’re.. becoming a really beautiful woman, both inside out. You’re gonna be an amazing young adult. And... I’m really proud not only to have the chance to witness that, but to think that I had a little part to play in all that” She said smiling. 

Her eyes, like her voice were full of emotion, and her words very touching. It wasn’t often that Angie talked like that, without any teasing. And it made her words that much more important to Maggie. 

She got closer to her, and hugged her tightly, too moved to talk for now. 

After a moment, she finally said, “ Thank you so much Angie, for everything. You didn’t have a little part to play in all that... You... mean the world to me... And everything I managed to accomplish during those three years, I couldn’t have done any of them without you... I love you”.

Angie tried to discreetly whip her eyes, but Maggie noticed anyway, and then she responded. “I love you too sweetie”. 

Then they heard a knock on the door, forcing them to part. 

Maggie smiled brightly, knowing that Alex was there, but before she could even think about opening the door, Angie had rushed toward it, and opened it, but not entirely, seemingly voluntary keeping Alex and Maggie from seeing each other. 

Maggie had no idea what Angie was doing, so she just stayed where she was and listened.

«  Hi, can I help you ? » She heard Angie say with a very serious voice that wasn’t like her.

«  Huum, hi ! Well I’m.. Alex ? » She heard what had to be Alex respond, with a timid voice, her answer sounding more like a question.

«  Is that a question ? » Angie answered, still totally serious.

That’s when Maggie understood where this was going... Well, this should be interesting...

« No ! I mean.. no, I’m Alex. And you must be Maggie’s aunt , Ms. Sawyer right ? » Alex said still shy.

« How do you know my name ? I don’t know any Maggie, and I don’t even have a niece ! » Angie answered her tone still pretty cold.

« You don’t have... a niece ? I’m sorry.. But hum... I.. I don’t understand... I mean I’m sure I have the right address cause I gave Maggie a ride here just a few days ago ? » 

Alex voice indicated that she was entering in full panic mode now. That was too much for Maggie who couldn’t help but go save her girlfriend.

So she quickly grabbed her over night bag and went to the door, opening it wider. 

When Alex's eyes settled on Maggie, she seemed to be even more confused. 

Maggie turned toward Angie, and said, « Are you done traumatizing my girlfriend now ? »

Then she turned toward Alex and added “I’m so sorry Alex, Angie kinda have a weird sense of humor...” 

Angie bursted out laughing as Alex stayed frozen in place her mouth hanging open.

Maggie turned again toward Angie and said, “ Happy now ? You broke my girlfriend !”

Alex seemed to come back to earth then, and finally talked, “ Oh my god ! I was so confused I didn’t know if you were a mastermind criminal who lied about her identity or if you had forgot to tell me that you’re aunt had Alzheimer !” 

Angela laughed even harder at Alex’s answer, so hard in fact that she began to have tears in her eyes.

Maggie got closer to Alex and pulled her into a hug, “Oh babe I’m really sorry...” she planted gentle kiss on Alex cheek when she pulled back.

« It’s fine Mags... it was just... a little surprising » Alex said laughing a little.

Angie finally started to calm her laughter, enough to talk at least. « I’m so sorry Alex, but it was too good to resist honestly ».

Then she extended her hand toward her, « Angie, really nice too meet my Maggie’s girlfriend, she hadn’t stop talking about you since you met... »

« Angie ! » Maggie complained. « Will you stop it ! You’re impossible ! » 

«  Fine ! Fine ! »

Alex happily shook her hand and said, “I’m so happy to meet the person who take such a great care of this one ! And I heard a lot about you too.. Well except maybe about your sense of humor” she added laughing softly. 

Angie smiled at Alex’s word and released her hand before talking, « Well, I count one you to take a good care of her too now » She said smiling.

« I promise » Alex said returning Angie’s smile, and glancing at Maggie as she talked. 

Maggie couldn’t help the fuzzy feeling developing inside of her at Alex’s word... She knew she had to say yes to her aunt, after all she wasn’t gonna respond « Oh, no, that’s too bad cause I’m gonna treat her like trash ! » But she felt a seriousness when Alex responded, like she really meant it. 

« Well perfect, I’ll leave you to it then, oh and Alex, I really would like it if you came over have dinner with us sometimes, so I can get to know you better... »

«  Yeah ! Of course that would be great ! » Alex responded cheerfully. 

« Perfect, well have a nice date then. Mags, see you tomorrow. And Alex it was nice meeting you » 

The girl responded to Angie, and then they were left alone as Angie got back inside and closed the door behind her. 

«  So... That went well, right ? » Alex asked seeming pretty insecure, with her big and timid eyes.

« Yeah Alex, that went really well don’t worry » Maggie smiled at her, and grabbed her girlfriend’s hand. «  So... Where are we going ? » She added excited. 

«  That’s a surprise ! » Alex responded seeming equally excited. 

*** 

A short ride later, Alex was parking her car in front of... her house ? 

Maggie wasn’t disappointed, cause she was on a date with the girl of her dream after all... Alex could feed her pizza and make them watch movies and that would be perfect... but... She was a little confused cause Alex clearly said to her that they’ll go out. 

She decided not to say anything, and decided to wait and see.

But Alex obviously still saw that something was going through Maggie’s minds and seemed to know exactly what...

« We’re not going inside you know » She said smiling « I don’t wanna have my first date interrupted by Kara » She added laughing a bit. 

Ok... So now she was a bit lost... What are they gonna do exactly ? 

«  So what are we doing ? » 

«  I said it was a surprise so you’ve gotta wait and see » She responded still smiling 

*** 

After Alex took Maggie’s overnight bag inside, she quickly came back and took Maggie’s hand, guiding her toward the beach.

When their feet touched sand, Alex stopped them and told Maggie that she should take of her shoes, already doing so, Maggie complied and was more and more intrigued.

After that, they continued walking.

It was already dark outside, the stars were visible and the moon was already set high in the sky, it’s reflection beautifully showing on the surface of the water.

The atmosphere was calm and peaceful, the gentle sound of the waves and the light wind were the only noises who could be heard. 

The night was pretty warm for a winter evening, well it was true that she was in California, not in Nebraska anymore after all Maggie thought.

After a few minutes, a cute little campe came into view, there was a campfire and little lanterns providing light, a large containing, and a sort of homemade bed, full of blankets and pillows. 

It was so beautiful...

When Alex brought them to a stop there, and turned toward Maggie, the girl was having a hard time thinking that this was for her, that Alex, had done that for her. 

« You... You did all that... for me ? » She asked so very touched, and in total desbielief.

«  Of course Maggie ! I wanted tonight to be special... Do you.. Do you like it ? » She asked shyly.

Maggie closed the distance between them and kissed her girlfriend.

«  I love it Alex » She said with a bright smile.


	17. First date (Part 2/2)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I did say that I’ll post it tomorrow... (in France it’s already tomorrow) but I honestly didn’t think It would be so soon :’) 
> 
> Also, I had to change the rating for this one...
> 
> Hope you’ll like it ! xx
> 
> Don’t hesitate to tell me what you thought of it, that’s my first time writing.. well I suppose that can be categorized as smut, maybe ? Idk ? Anyway, I’m pretty insecure about that one.. So..

« I love it Alex » She said with a bright smile.

Alex smiled even wider at that, « Great I’m glad ! So... What do you say about dinner ? I’m kind of hungry... » 

« Yeah, sure » She said enthusiastically. Now that all the pressure was starting to wear off, she noticed that she was kind of hungry too...

« Ok, well princess, I invit you to sit comfortably on that amazing bed and let me treat you » Alex said pointing at the homemade bed, and making a small reverence at her girlfriend.

Maggie laughed at Alex’s antics, but deep down, the new pet name she just gave her was making her melt a little... 

She really felt like a princess when she was with Alex... Not one of those stupid princess who sit on her ass and wait for the prince charming but a princess still, cause Alex treated her with so much care and respect and tenderness... it was incredible... 

And Maggie hoped from the bottom of her heart that she made Alex feel the same way... Cause she surely deserved it... 

So Maggie happily complied and sat comfortably on the pile of blankets.

It was really comfy actually... 

Alex quickly went to the big countainer and pulled out two smaller ones, filled with food, she gave one and a fork to Maggie.

Then she settled next to Maggie with her own set and smiled down at her. 

« So... I hope you’ll like it » 

Maggie then glanced at what was between her hands, she had been too busy looking at her girlfriend to pay attention to what was in it...

« Is that Spaghetti Carbonara ? » She asked excitedly.

« Yes it is » Alex responded returning her smile.

« Oh my god ! That’s my favorite how did you know ? »

Alex chuckled softly before responding, « Well, you know I actually listen to you when you’re talking... And you mentioned it one day ».

« Alex that’s so nice... » 

Her girlfriend really was perfect...

« Well, you should taste it before making any compliments ».

Maggie empressed herself to do so.

It was so good, the sauce was tasty and the pasta cooked just right...

« Mmmh Alex that’s so good. Who made them ? » She thought to ask then, cause by the look of the containers it wasn’t from take out.

« I made them myself actually... » Alex responded shyly, looking a little proud of herself.

Alex ? The same Alex who almost burned the house down making pancakes just a week ago ? Ok it was just pasta, but still it was cooking, and making a great sauce was actually more complex than it appeared...

«  You ? You made them ? I don’t wanna be rude but... hum » She began, not really knowing how to finish her sentence without hurting her girlfriend’s feelings.

Alex chuckled again. «  You can say it you know. I’m not really known for my cooking skills ! »

Maggie laughed a bit at that.

“ But hum... I asked my mom for a recipe and then I tried it a few times with Kara as my test subject to be sure to get it right” And here she was again... Shy Alex that always made Maggie’s heart beat a little faster...

“ I can’t believe you did this for me that’s... So attentionate...” She said gazing adoringly at her.

“ Well you better believe it, cause you deserve it. And so much more in fact... But I suppose making you your favorite food is a beginning”.

“You, Alex Danvers.. amaze me. You’re just incredible...” 

*** 

When they finished the pasta, Alex offered Maggie dessert, of course it was also her favorite, tiramisu...

“ Oh my god there’s also tiramisu ! Best meal ever!” Maggie squealed excitingly.

Alex laughed at her girlfriend softly before responding, “Yeah, well my mom made it though... I would have love to make it myself but it appears that despite my best efforts my cooking skills can't do better than pasta”.

“ Pasta is perfect Alex. You’re perfect.” She said smiling full on dimples to Alex. And quickly added, “Also I really need to thanks your mom, she made two of my favorites things in the world after all...”

“Two ?” Asked Alex looking confused.

“Well Yeah... The tiramisu...” she began, and added shyly “and you...” 

Alex smiled fondly at her and closed the distance between them to kiss her.

When she pulled back she said, “You’re one of my favorite things in the world too”. Equally shyly.

“ Really ?” Maggie asked, having a hard time believing her.

“Of course Maggie. You’re... you’re really important to me... You’re not just some teenage crush... You’re special” She said with so much honesty in her tone and in her eyes.

Maggie wanted to say something, she thought about it for a moment, weighting her words, gathered the courage to say them.

“ You know Alex. You... break all of my walls, you.. you see right through me, you pass all of my defenses, you always did. And um.. I.. never trusted someone so much since... since my dad kicked me out.. well except Angie maybe but... hum.. You’ve become really important to me, so much that now I don’t wanna imagine my life without you in it. And... That scare me. You, scare me.. a lot. I’m scared that I’m gonna do something wrong and that you’re gonna change your mind and turn your back on me... And that I’m gonna loose one of the best thing that ever happened to me...” She finished, releasing the breath she was holding, and whipped at the tears that had started to accumulate in her eyes.

Well that was hard... But she kind of felt lighter now that it was out there in the open... 

She looked up at Alex then, she didn’t have the courage to do so while she was talking. And when she looked into her eyes, Alex was looking at her like what she just said really got to her, deeply. Like she really got the depth of everything Maggie was feeling right now. 

Alex seemed to think for a moment before getting closer to Maggie, taking her hand between hers, and finally talked. 

« I’m so proud of you Maggie. I’m so proud that you told me all that, and that you trust me.. And I’ll do everything I can to show you that you can, trust me I mean. Cause you can. I will not abandon you Maggie... I’m here for you.. I’m here to help you heal... And I don’t want you to think that I could just turn my back on you like that.. cause I couldn’t... Cause you.. you make me heal, you makes me so happy... and.. I don’t wanna imagine my life without you in it either. And yeah, you’re gonna make mistakes, and I’m gonna make some too, cause we’re both humans. But it’s ok. It’s gonna be ok. I never wanted you to be perfect, you’re just perfect for me. And that, I’m sure of. » 

She was perfect... Maggie had no idea how she did it, always saying exactly the right things... She was so moved about what Alex said that the tears that had formed in her eyes started streaming down her face. 

She turned toward Alex and hugged her tightly, holding onto to her for dear life. 

They forgot about dessert for a moment,well, they probably forgot about the all damn world surrounding them, and settled themselves more comfortably, laying down on the blankets, Alex pulling one on top of them, never letting go of each other.

After some time, Maggie began to feel more grounded into Alex’s embrace, her girlfriend gently stroking her hair, and Maggie lightly caressing Alex’s arm. She attained a level of calm and peaceful that she hadn’t felt in a really long time.

She realized fully at this moment that home wasn’t a place, but a person. And that for her, now that person was Alex. 

Alex was her safe place now.

She sighed deeply and let herself sunk even more deeper into Alex’s arms, tightening her hold on her a little. 

*** 

After what could have been minutes or hours, neither of them knew, and neither of them really cared to know, they finally let go of each other, and ate in a pleasant silent their dessert, the only noises around them still being the gentle sounds of slow waves. 

Then, they settled back on the blankets, and during long moments, Maggie listened to Alex’s calming voice telling her everything and anything about the stars, pointing at her favorites, and answering Maggie’s questions. . 

*** 

When the air started becoming more cold they decided to move inside. 

After they had changed, and washed their faces. They brushed their teeth together, and had fun making the other laugh, making toothpaste dripping down their faces.

Then they finally got to bed. But neither of them was really tired, having the other so close... 

So they started kissing, like always, innocently at first. Then the kiss started to grow slowly more heated, as Alex traced Maggie’s lower lip with her tongue, and then gently took it into her mouth, sucking on it, getting a low moan from Maggie, that Alex echoed.

That made Maggie loose control a little... She broke the kiss for a moment, just the time to get on top of Alex, straddling her hips.

Then she slowly moved closer to her face and resumed kissing her. Their tongues slowly moving with each other, like if they had all the time in the world.

Alex’s hands started to roam lower, they settled on Maggie’s hips for a moment, before continuing their descent to a well known destination now, finally atteining Maggie’s ass, and squeezed, certainly hoping for the same reaction it provoked every time, and this time was no exception as Maggie moaned into Alex’s mouth. 

After some time, Maggie broke the kiss again, this time to start kissing Alex’s neck, first her collarbone, then her pulsepoint, staying on the spot a moment after Alex let out a moan at Maggie’s ministrations... ministrations who will surely leave a mark... 

The thought was incredibly arousing for Maggie : marking Alex. Like she was lucky enough to put her name on a masterpiece.

Then Maggie kissed lower and lower until she arrived at the collar of her shirt. 

She looked up to Alex, with darker eyes than usual, and asked shyly, a little breathless « Can I.. Would it be ok if I took it off ? ».

Alex just responded a breathless « Yeah » and sat up.

Maggie repositioned herself a little, careful not too lose her balance, and then brought her hands to Alex’s shirt, and gently, reverently, ifted it, and took it off.

She wasn’t really prepared for the sight of her topless girlfriend she realized then. 

Alex was so beautiful, the only light illuminating the room, a colorful sting lights tugged into the headboard, was perfectly lighting Alex’s pale skin. Her breast were amazing, not too small, not too big, not excatly round, but that made them even more perfect to Maggie. This time, she took the time to pay attention to details, like the three tiny scares on Alex’s stomach, probably from a surgery, she made a mental note to ask her girlfriend about it later. 

Before she could put her hands on Alex, her girlfriend, who was observing Maggie looking at her, asked shyly, «  Can your shirt come off too ? »

Maggie smiled at the timidness in Alex’s voice and nodded.

Alex quickly got it off, and looked down at Maggie’s torso without even blinking for a long moment. Long moments during which Maggie had a hard time remaining calm, she had been pretty afraid of what Alex would think of her body...

Then Alex’s looked up, with so much adoration in her eyes, and said « You’re so beautiful Maggie, I couldn’t dream of something more beautiful ».

That reassured deeply Maggie who blushed hard at her girlfriend’s compliment and couldn’t resist kissing her again, making her laying back down.

They began kissing again, this time much deeper right away, making the two of them moan at the intensity of it.

There chest were flushed together, and Maggie couldn’t help but notice how soft Alex’s skin was underneath her, and told so to Alex,

“ Your skin is so soft...” She said with wonder in her tone.

“ Yours is too, it’s amazing” Alex responded smiling shyly at her girlfriend, and pulled her back down to kiss her. Putting a little more intensity to it than before.

After a few moments, Maggie broke the kiss again, unable to get an idea out her head. She lowered herself slowly until her face was facing Alex’s breast, then looked up again and asked « Can I ? » The breathless « Please » she received was all she needed, so she brought her mouth to Alex’s right nipple, gently kissing it. 

She got an immediate reaction from Alex who bucked her hips forward.

Satisfied with the result, Maggie then started licking slowly the now hard bud, and then sucked lightly on it.

Alex moaned loudly and her hips bucked again, with more force this time, encouraging Maggie to continue.

“ Oh my god, Maggie...” She said panting a little, as she brought an hand to Maggie’s hair to hold her in place. 

Maggie was in heaven... It was amazing, her girlfriend was so incredibly hot. And she was pretty proud of herself thinking that she was the cause of all those noises...

After a moment, Alex’s hands got back to Maggie’s ass and gripped it, gaining another moan from Maggie.

Maggie continued her ministrations and then replicated them on Alex’s other nipple gaining similar reactions as earlier. 

After some time, Alex was fully panting now and her hips wouldn’t stay still.

Maggie felt like she might burst, she knew she was far past turned on right now, and dripping wet. She was seeking for something, anything that could stimulate her right now but she didn’t know what to do... 

She didn’t want to go all the way yet, but she honestly could use some sort of relief...

Remembering something Alex did to her not so long ago, she finally got an idea. 

So she sat up to look at Alex and gathered the courage to ask, “Would it be ok if we... well I don’t know what it’s called but... Well could I... take your pants off, and mine too ? Just.. that, we can keep our panties on... I think” blushing a little at her own statement. 

Seeing the confused look Alex was shooting her, she tried to elaborate the best she could. 

« I’m not ready to go all the way yet... But.. hum.. I think I’ve got an idea that should be... pleasurable.. For the both of us I mean... Hopefully... But um... without going all the way...And hum... We don’t have to of course ! But I th-

« Ok » Alex said still a little breathless.

«  Ok ? » Maggie asked surprised 

« Yeah, I trust you. And if it doesn’t work, we can still stop... And honestly, I’m really turned on right now.. So..  » Alex said shyly. 

« Of course ! We can stop anytime ! And.. Hum, I’m really turned on too.. you.. you’re really hot » She said shyly blushing even harder, and making her girlfriend blush too. 

Alex gazed adoringly into her eyes, before pulling her down to kiss her, and whispered against her lips, “ You’re really, really hot too”.

That gave Maggie the courage she needed. So, with trembling hands, she got off Alex, gently put her hands in the waistband of her girlfriend’s jogging and slowly dragged them off.

She looked at the lense of Alex body then, and let out a breathless « Wha »

She really was the most beautiful and magnificent thing Maggie had ever seen... And Maggie felt herself become wetter at the instant. 

Then she attempted to take off her own pants, but Alex’s voice stopped her « Wait ! » she said as she sat up.

« You.. You want to stop ? » She asked worried.

« No ! I really don’t. I just... Kinda wanna do it myself. If that’s ok with you ? » She said shyly 

Maggie smiled at her before responding, «  Of course ».

Then Alex’s hands gently got to her hips, and guided Maggie to lay back down where Alex had been a few seconds ago. 

Alex settled herself on top of her, just like Maggie had been on top of Alex, and lowered herself to kiss Maggie. She deepened the kiss slowly, painfully slowly, making Maggie whimper with need. 

Then she started kissing and licking down Maggie’s body, at a torturous pace... She stopped on her neck first. Then her breast, staying there a moment when Maggie’s hands kept her here, encouraging her ministrations with her loud moans and bucking hips.

Fuck, she really understood then just how she was torturing Alex earlier, and why her hips wouldn’t stay still... this was the greatest fucking paradox of all time, an absolute torture, and at the same time so pleasurable... 

She needed more, she really needed more. The little discussion they had gave Maggie some time too cool off a bit, but now she was even more turned on than before... Alex was driving her crazy... And she didn’t even wanted her to stop... 

So she did the only thing she thought of... «  Please Alex, take it off, I’m.. I’m gonna burst right know.. » She said panting.

Alex seemed pleased with herself as she complied.

When her pants where finally off, Alex leaned down to her face and whispered softly against her lips, «  You’re so beautiful... I am the luckiest girl in the world ». 

That drove Maggie a little crazy. So she tried her best to roll them over without it being totally awkward.

When she got on top, Maggie kissed Alex deeply for a moment, making both of them moan again at the intensity, and then, she broke the kiss and carefully readjusted herself, putting one of her tigh between Alex’s careful not to apply any pressure yet.

Alex was looking at her with dark eyes, still panting a little, carefully observing Maggie’s every gestures, seeming pretty intrigued and aroused...

Maggie smiled softly down at her and said, « Almost there.. »

Then she readjusted her position a little, and slowly lowered herself, positioning her center against Alex. She moaned loudly at the contact of her dripping center against the warmth of her girlfriend thigh. 

Oh god... She thought, that had to be good...

Then she started applying pressure onto Alex’s center, and was rewarded by a loud moan, and a buck of Alex’s hips. Maggie moaned too as she suddenly realized that she was able to feel how wet Alex had gotten, the girl had soaked through her panties... She moaned a second time when she realized with wonder that she was the cause of that arousal. If that wasn’t the hottest thing ever for Maggie...

She started to move on top of Alex, grinding slowly against her.

For her, it was amazing, but she wanted to be sure that Alex was enjoying this too, « Is this ok ? » She asked already panting, 

 

« Yeah, It’s so good Maggie. Don’t stop please » Alex responded panting too, her eyes closing off on their own accord. 

She started building a rythm, thrusting against Alex, the latter hands quickly going to Maggie’s ass and gripping it, encouraging Maggie to go a little faster, her own hips meeting Maggie’s movements. 

Maggie lowered herself and kissed Alex again. But it rapidity became too hard for the both of them to do so and breath at the same time, so she burried her head in the crook of Alex’s neck, trying to get a hold of her breathing.

Fuck.. that was.. that was... she didn’t have any words... that was the best freaking feeling ever... She felt like she might come already.. But she wanted to make this last the most she could... 

 

After just a few moments, they were both panting and moaning, tightening their hold on each other’s body. 

Maggie could feel Alex getting wetter and wetter underneath her, only arrousing her even more.

« Fuck, Alex it feel so good » She panted.

« Yeah » Alex responded breathlessly.

She started to thrust against Alex faster, a little harder, and a few seconds later she felt Alex’s body starting to go rigid underneath her, trembling slightly, her movements becoming more erratic and less rythmic, her moans starting to become a little louder. That is until they abruptly stopped, Maggie quickly looked up at Alex to check on her, suddenly worried that her girlfriend just stopped breathing, and saw her with a crisped face, and her mouth slightly hanging open. 

She was coming right ? That’s what another girl looked like when she came, right ? She asked herself. The sight of what she supposed was Alex coming underneath her was enough to send her off the edge, as she felt her body go rigid too, and an amazing warmth invading all of her body. She came with a loud moan, that she tried to muffle against her girlfriend’s neck.

She continued grinding against Alex for a few more seconds through the aftershocks, before she collapsed against her girlfriend’s chest, incapable of holding herself anymore, breathing heavily. 

Well, that surely was the most amazing orgasm of her short life on this earth...

After a few moments, Maggie finally got a hold of her breathing, one of her first coherent thought was to check on Alex. 

«  Alex, are you ok ? » She asked a little worried, taking in the apparence of her girlfriend underneath her, who was still breathing heavily, her eyes closed, her face flushed and slightly sweaty. 

Alex chuckled softly, and slowly opened her eyes to look at Maggie before responding, « Am I Ok, Are you kidding ? I feel amazing ! And you ? »

Maggie smiled at that, she was pretty proud of herself right know... « Same, It really was amazing.. That.. felt.. really good » She said blushing slightly. She couldn't help but ask, « So... It wasn’t too much ? You.. you liked it ? » Still not so sure of herself. 

«  No Maggie it wasn’t, it was perfect ! I was really good for me too... Though I do have a question.. Was it.. sex ? » She asked suddenly shy, 

Maggie chuckled softly, she was pretty reassured by her girlfriend response, and try to respond to her question « I don’t know, I mean we weren’t even naked, so I think that that was just like a teaser or something you know ... But.. Well, I’m not sure cause, I mean.. we both did come so... I don’t know.. »

Suddenly worried, she added just to be sure, «  You... you...did came right ? » 

Alex laughed a little, « Yeah, you couldn’t tell ? »

Maggie laughed a bit too « No, I could, I was just making sure... Well so I don’t know if it was sex or not but it was amazing so I don’t think it’s that important to know.. »

« Well yeah, It was perfect Mags, so stop worrying that I didn’t enjoyed it... »

Maggie smiled fondly at her, « Great, yeah, ok.. So... what do you say about sleeping now ? It was kinda draining”.

«  I’d say that’s the second best idea you had today after what we just did » Alex answered laughing a bit. 

Maggie laughed again, and got off Alex, « Well perfect, will you.. will you turn around ? I.. I’d like to spoon you again »

Alex smiled adoringly at her, « Of course »

She ponctuated her sentence by softly kissing Maggie’s lips one last time.

Then she quickly turned off the light and turned around, letting Maggie spoon her.

Like last time, Maggie put one arm underneath Alex’s head, the other around her waist, and scooped closer to her... And she was in her safe place again...

She gently whispered, “Good night Alex” against her girlfriend neck, and kissed it lightly.

“Good night dimples” Alex whispered back.

And just like last time, Maggie fell asleep with a bright smile on her face, knowing that the most amazing girl in the world was sleeping in her arms again tonight...


	18. Morning after

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is today chapter :)))
> 
> Hope you’ll like it ! Thanks for reading ! x
> 
> Thanks again for the comments and kudos ! :D

And just like last time, Maggie fell asleep with a bright smile on her face, knowing that the most amazing girl in the world was sleeping in her arms again tonight...

***

This morning, Maggie woke up to the sweet scent of her girlfriend, their bodies still flushed together, feeling the warmth of her skin on her own. 

At first, it was highly comforting. But as memories from the night before started floating back to her, and when she finally acknowledged that she had seemingly grabbed one of Alex’s boobs in her sleep, Maggie felt another kind of warmth settling inside of her... 

Ok... What was happening to her ? She never once in her life woke up feeling like this. Since when did she become such an hormonal teenager exactly ? She asked herself. 

Deep down, she perfectly knew what was happening, and the answer was only one word long... Alex. 

Maggie was torn in two right know. On one side she didn’t want to bother her girlfriend who still seemed fast asleep... But on the other side... She kinda wanted to wake her up with sweet kisses...

After, deliberating with herself, Maggie thought that after all they didn’t have a lot of time just the two of them, so they should make the best of it...

So she started leaving a trail of kisses on the lenght of Alex’s neck to her back...

After some time, she felt Alex softly sighing. 

« Ok, so that’s officially my new favorite way to wake up » She said with her voice still full of sleep. 

Maggie smiled fondly against her girlfriend’s back before responding, « Convenient, cause that’s my new favorite way to start my day ».

Then Alex began shifting against her, until she was on her back, so Maggie quickly got half on top of her, wanting badly to kiss her girlfriend. 

But when she started leaning in, Alex pulled back a little. 

Maggie felt panic rising inside of her, scared that that she had done something wrong, and quickly asked. « Are you ok ? Do you.. Do you not want to kiss me ? » 

« No ! I mean, yes I wanna kiss you.. of course I wanna kiss you. It’s just.. you know.. morning breath and all that ». Alex responded looking suddenly pretty shy.

Maggie slowly calmed down at Alex’s words, thought a moment, and asked, « Do you.. actually care about that ? Or do you think that I, care about that ? »

Alex chuckled a little before answering, « No, I don’t care, I’d kiss you anytime.. »

“ Well, me too !” To illustrate her point, she leaned down and placed a gentle kiss on Alex’s lips.

The innocent good morning kiss started to grow more heated, and Maggie pulled back, feeling herself grow far too turned on for what they were doing. 

She gently shifted to be on her side, supporting her head on her hand, and started tracing gentle pattern on Alex’s stomach with the other, taking in the sight of her beautiful and still very topless girlfriend. 

She gulped when her eyes set themselves on Alex’s breast... God, how much they drove her insane... 

Then, seeing again those little scares she noticed yesterday, she asked « What are those scares from ? » With genuine curiosity.

« Oh, I had appendicitis a few years ago » She said looking a little sheepish. 

Unable to bare the thought of Alex being ashamed of her body, Maggie repositioned herself and started leaving gentle kisses on her girlfriend’s scares. 

Then she pulled back and said, «  They’re beautiful Alex »

Alex looked down at her and asked atonished, «  Really, you think so ? »

«  Yeah ! And they’re really cool. There are perfect, you are perfect » She said honestly.

Alex smiled down at her, and brought a hand to Maggie’s cheek, gently stocking it, « Thank you Maggie » She said with so much adoration in her eyes.

Maggie smiled at her and said « anytime » before resuming gently kissing Alex’s stomach. 

She didn’t have ulterior motives, but God was that tuning her on all over again... 

Then, she heard an unexpected whimper coming from Alex, making Maggie smile at the thought that maybe she wasn’t alone being turned on... 

Alex, quickly sat up a little and began to talk. « Sorry ! I know we’re not doing anything but um.. waking up with you kissing me like that almost naked ... » She expired deeply. 

She didn’t finish her sentence, but Maggie perfectly understood. And the admission.. kinda turned her on even more in fact.

Maggie smiled down at her girlfriend before responding, «  It’s fine Alex, I’m actually pretty proud to have an effect on you.. And.. you honestly have the same on me... I’m.. I’m pretty turned on right now... »

Alex eyes darkened at her girlfriend’s admission, « Really ? And.. Could I.. hum.. Maybe do something about it then ? » She asked with what seemed to be hope in her tone.

« Well... Do you.. Do you wanna do something about it ? » Maggie asked a little breathless suddenly.

« Well, I... I kinda would like to... to do to you what you did to me yesterday.. if.. that’s something you’d like ? » She asked blushing a little. 

Maggie had a hard time controlling her breathing at Alex proposition. 

« Yeah, I would like that » She breathed out. 

Alex smiled at her before rolling them over, with far less difficulty that when Maggie did, it seemed.

« Great ! Could you.. um.. Could you tell me if I do something wrong though ? » Alex asked shyly.

« Of course » Maggie smiled at her, even if she really doubted that her girlfriend could do anything wrong.

Then Alex leaned in to kiss her. The kiss quickly becoming more heated, there tongues exploring each other’s mouth.

After some time, Alex broke the kiss and started kissing Maggie’s neck. Just like yesterday, Maggie let out a moan and brought a hand to Alex’s hair, keeping her to a sensitive spot.

Then Alex started to go lower and lower, until she gently took one of Maggie’s nipple into her mouth, slowly sucking on it, gaining a moan from the both of them.

Alex’s brought a hand to Maggie’s other nipple, and gently squeezed it, before grazing at the already hard bud with her fingers.

Then Alex switched to the other nipple with her mouth, giving it the same attention.

Maggie started panting, feeling another wave of arousal gaining her at her girlfriend´s ministrations, she could feel her wetness growing between her thighs.

« God, Alex. Please.. » She panted.

Her girlfriend was driving her crazy... She really had no idea how she was gonna survive actual sex with her...

Alex looked up at her with a michivious smile, before shifting on top of her, putting a thigh between hers and applying pressure. 

They both moaned at the contact. 

Suddenly needing to feel if Alex was as turned on as she was, Maggie lifted her leg a little.

Alex was wet, no she was dripping. It drove Maggie wild to acknowledge that she was the cause of her girlfriend’s arousal.

They both moaned again at the contact, then Alex started grinding slowly, carefully, looking down at her. 

When she found a rythm, the both of them were already panting and moaning. Maggie’s hips raising to meet Alex’s thrust.

Then Alex asked, « Is that ok ? » with a breathless voice.

« Yeah, you feel so good Alex » She panted.

It was quiet different with there position reversed Maggie noticed, it was very arousing for Maggie yesterday to be the one in charge of both of their pleasure but she had to admit that being underneath Alex also had its appeal... It was hot that Alex was basically pleasuring herself on her body, and also that she was the one in charge of Maggie’s pleasure. She found herself more able to let go of control in this position.

Maggie let her hands roam freely on her girlfriend’s body, first settling on her back, then on her ass, gripping it thightly to encourage her movements. 

After some time, Alex started thrusting faster, harder against her. Maggie could feel the both of them becoming wetter, and she felt her orgasm dangerously approaching.

When Alex’s buried her head in the crook of Maggie’s neck, and panted « My god, you feel so good Maggie », her body started to go rigid, her face contorted in pleasure and her eyes closing on their own accord. 

She came with a deep moan, Alex’s name on her lips, and her fingers digging into her girlfriend’s ass, sensing her inner walls clenching and waves of warmth travel down her body. 

Alex slowed her movements, and stopped them completely after a moment, gently kissing Maggie’s neck. 

When she had calmed down a bit, getting a hold of her breathing, she suddenly realized something.

“Alex, babe. You.. You didn’t come ?” She asked

Alex looked up to her before responding, “ No, but it’s ok, you did... right ?”

“Yeah, I did but um... Why didn’t you ? Was that.. was that not good for you ?” She asked worried.

Alex looked at her with wide eyes, “ No ! It was really good... I.. um.. I was close... But... hum... I don’t know.. you came first so I stopped... I didn’t.. I didn’t want you to feel... objectified”. 

Of course Alex would make her own pleasure past second for her sake... That was such an Alex’s thing to do... If only she knew how much Maggie had loved to see her come and that she wanted nothing more than having the privilege of seeing it again...

« Alex, I wouldn’t have felt objectified babe... You treat me with so much care and respect.. That’s the last thing I could feel... And I.. I find it.. hot.. actually that you... sort of use my body.. for your.. pleasure. It’s.. empowering to be able to make you feel good like that not.. degrading.. » 

« Really ? » Alex asked astonished.

« Yeah, really babe. » She said as she couldn’t resist pulling Alex’s down for a kiss.

Alex pulled back and searched into Maggie’s eyes before talking, « So.. would it.. Be ok if I... Continued... what I was doing.. a moment ? ».

Maggie wanted to kick herself for not suggesting it more explicitly to Alex...

« Of course ! That’s.. Sort of what I was suggesting.. actually.. » 

Alex smiled at her, and slowly started moving again, quickly building back up a rhythm. 

Maggie had thought that she would just be there for Alex, encourage her movements to help her reach her pick. How naive she was... She quickly felt the heated tension forming back up inside of her.

And soon enough they were both moaning and panting again. There hips meeting as they thrusted against each other.

When Alex came with a silent cry, the sight was too much for Maggie who came with her girlfriend, her orgasm even more powerful than the first one. 

Alex collapsed against her girlfriend’s chest, and neither of them moved for a moment. Taking the time to calm down, until Alex chuckled softly against Maggie’s chest and said,

“ God, I really needed that ! After I... Watched you come I felt like I might burst for a moment”.

Maggie chucked with her before responding, “ Well I’m glad I’m not the only one feeling like that... I mean come on, when I see you come it’s just.. Boom ” She said as she gestured an explosion with her hands. 

Before continuing more seriously, “But um... Alex.. You... don’t have to put yourself behind for me... I mean like I said I love that you treat me with so much respect and all that but um... You don’t have to put your needs behind, I don’t want you to do that... I don’t want you feeling badly for expressing what you need... Ok ?”

Alex looked at her adoringly. “Yeah, ok... I’ll try.. Thank you babe” She said as she leaned in to kiss her gently.

They were enjoying each other presences, softly cuddling when they heard a knock at the door.

Having no idea where her shirt was and panicking a little, Alex just pulled up the blanket to cover them up and sat up on the bed, Maggie doing the same before Alex shouted « you can come in ».

Eliza opened the door a little then, and eyed the two girls for a moment, and if she noticed the blushing faces or the discarded clothes on the floor she didn’t seemed bothered or shocked at any of it as she talked “Good morning girls, I have to go to the hospital for an emergency. So could you keep an eye on your sister and check that she makes her homework for me ?” 

“Yeah, of course !” Alex said quickly still blushing badly.

“Great, well, I have to go, have a good day you two, and don’t forget you own homework!” 

“ Of course mom, have a good day too”

“Have a nice day Dr Dan- Eliza”.

“Thanks !”

After that Eliza quickly left shutting the door behind her. 

Alex turned to Maggie then, “Oh my god, this was awkward.. Do you think she noticed ?”

Maggie chuckled, “ Yeah Danvers, I’m pretty sure she noticed, have you seen your face ? And our clothes are somewhere on the ground” 

When Alex groaned, Maggie continued, “Oh babe, come on she didn’t seem to mind in the slightest, and It could have been so much worse ! It could have been Kara coming in without knocking while we were.. you know..” She said smiling a little michiviously at the memory.

Alex laughed at that, “ Oh my god, yeah that would have been so much worse”. 

*** 

The two girls spent the day together. Maggie made breakfast for the three of them, that they ate on the couch while watching a movie.

They made there homework, having a hard time consentrate with the other so close, but they managed to. 

After that they helped Kara with hers, they took a break and ordered in pizza. 

After that they played a game of Monopoly, during which the two sisters obviously bickered, Alex saying that Kara was cheating.. Which was.. probably true.. but Maggie didn’t say anything, liking to much the face of excitement Kara made when she won the game. 

***

« I don’t wanna sleep without you tonight » Alex complained as she hugged Maggie thightly.

She had gave her girlfriend a ride home and had insisted on accompanying her to the door.

« Me neither. I sleep so much better when I’m with you... But it’ll be even better when we’ll do it again ! » Maggie responded trying to be positive.

Alex pulled back sighing, «  Yeah you’re right, but I still don’t want to... » .

Maggie pulled her in for a kiss, saying “I know babe » Against her lips. 

They kissed for a long moment, neither of them wanting to let go of each other.

After some time, Maggie figured that if she didn’t stopped now she would never, so she unwillingly pulled back, gaining a whine of complain from Alex. 

« Alex, I have to go, if we don’t stop now we never will » She said looking into her pouting girlfriend’s eyes. 

« Ok... »

« Well, I’ll see you tomorrow babe, text me » She said as she opened her front door. 

«  I will » Alex replied.

Then Maggie turned around and quickly kissed Alex one last time before whispering “bye” and going inside.


	19. Meeting Angie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyyy ! So here is today chapter, it’s pretty long and I kinda tease what’s gonna happens next... Might post it today if I finish it :P
> 
> Hope you’ll like it ! x
> 
> Oh, I almost forgot. I have another question for you guys ! 
> 
> I was wondering if you’d like a chapter where the POV change, like a bonus chapter. It could be a chapter from Kara’s POV, and how she did everything she could to get Sanvers together... Tell me what you think about that or if you have any other suggestions ! 
> 
> You can also give me prompts for moments between Sanvers that you’d like to see if you have any idea ! I already think that I’m gonna write stuff like there first time being drunk/high, dealing with jealousy, dealing with homophobia and a bunch of other things... But if you think of others things... :)))

Then Maggie turned around and quickly kissed Alex one last time before whispering “bye” and going inside.

***

It was Saturday night and Maggie was pretty excited... And completely nervous, but pretty excited still. Alex was coming over for dinner, for the first time, to meet Angie more... Officialy. 

The first meeting between the two of them let a high impression on Alex, even being pretty short, Angie tended to have that effect on people...

Maggie had insisted on cooking everything herself, for the occasion, despite Angie wanting to help. She had hesitated long on what to cook, at first she wanted to return the favor of making her girlfriend her favorite food. But knowing than that was her mom’s famous Lasagna, she thought that she surely couldn’t make them as well as her, so she finally settled on Fajitas, it was a classic that everyone liked and she mastered them... And for dessert she opted for ice cream, Alex’s favorite this time.

So now Maggie was checking for approximately the three thousandth time that everything seemed fine, pacing impatiently in the kitchen.

Angie was standing in the doorframe , looking at Maggie with a smirk.

“You know that everything’s gonna be fine right ?” She said chuckling a bit.

Maggie looked up at her, and tried to smile the best she could to hide her stress, even if she knew that Angie would probably see right threw it. 

“Yeah. I know... I just... You know I.. value your opinion... a lot actually and... I really want you and Alex to get along cause... You’re the most important persons in my life so...”

“ Oh, sweetie... I’m sure that she’s great, if you like her this much, there must be a reason... And the only things I ask of her is that she makes you happy and treats you right. If she do that... She’s fine on my book.” She said with a reassuring smile. 

Maggie exhaled deeply, releasing the breath she didn’t know she was holding.

“ Ok. Great. Thanks Angie...” She said honestly, before adding, “So everything’s ready here so I’m gonna go change before she gets here”.

Angie’s words had appeased her a little, but if Maggie was being honest with herself, she knew there was an other reason she was so nervous, one that she couldn’t talk about with her aunt... 

Maggie was scared of her girlfriend reaction when she was gonna come over, cause... 

Well, Alex never had been the kind to show off, it wasn’t her style and Maggie really appreciated that in her but.. still, the reality was that Alex’s family had a nice situation, financially speaking, her mom was a doctor and as Maggie understood her father let quiet some money behind when he died... 

So she lived in a nice house, a really nice one, had a nice car and all kind of nice stuffs and her mother gave her some money every month.

And Maggie well... She didn’t have much objectivity, or far less than Alex at least. She would never complain about it of course cause deep down she had all she needed... 

Maggie had just enough that there wasn’t a big sign on her face saying “I’m poor”, she had clothes to wear, a smartphone, not the latest one but a smartphone still, and all she needed for school... 

So she was pretty sure that Alex hadn’t really figured out yet that money was an issue at home, but Maggie knew even though Angie made everything to never showing it of course... 

So now, she was afraid of what Alex would think when she would walk trough the door and notice that it wasn’t quiet like her house...

And she hoped from the bottom of her heart than that would not change anything for Alex... She wasn’t afraid of Alex leaving her cause she was poor, well maybe a little bit... But if she knew Alex like she thought she did, that wouldn’t be an issue... No, what Maggie was fearing was that Alex would look at her differently, with pity in her eyes...

Maggie shook her head to force herself to stop worrying for a minute and started to get ready...

***

Maggie was ready, and her girlfriend should be here in a few minutes. She tried to calm her nerves the best she could, but that didn’t work so much so she started a well known ritual by now, she quickly took her phone from her pocket to read a few of Alex’s messages, she read :

“Babe I miss you so much... I miss your pretty face with those cute dimples and that smile of yours, I miss the scent of your hair and the taste of your lips and I miss the sound of your voice and the way you laugh at my nerdy jokes... I can’t wait to see you...” 

“ I miss your sweet kisses :((. ”

“ Good morning mags, you look beautiful today ! Well, I haven’t seen you yet, but I just know you do...”

“Hey babe, if you were a triangle, you’d be acute one :) ”

And then, she locked it and watched her lockscreen for a few moments, it was a picture of Alex and herself, Maggie kissing her cheek, making her girl smile brightly.

And finally, as usual, she started to relax a bit.

***

When she heard a knock at the door, Maggie quickly walked to go open it before Angie could even think of it this time.

When she opened the door she was met with the sight of her girlfriend, her face half hidden behind a large bouquet of beautiful flowers, and smiling wildly. 

“Hi Mags ! So.. That’s... for you” She said still smiling brightly as she extending the flowers toward Maggie.

“ You.. you got me flowers ?” She asked astonished as she took the bouquet. 

She really had no idea what she did to deserve her amazing girlfriend...

“ Well yeah... Do you... not like flowers ?” Alex asked seeming a bit worried. 

Maggie empressed herself to reassure her, “No ! I love them ! They’re beautiful...” But she couldn’t help but say, “It’s just... You got me flowers...”

“ Well in fact I wanted to get you flowers since our first date but... hum.. You were at my place so that would have been unpractical so...” Alex said as she started rambling a little. 

“Alex that’s so adorable, thank you so much babe..” Maggie responded as she got closer to Alex to give her a kiss.

“You deserve them Mags. So... I’m a little nervous...” Alex said as she pulled back from the kiss.

“ Really, why ?” Maggie asked surprised 

“ Well, I’m meeting the most important person in your life... And um... I really hope she’ll likes me...Cause you’re really important to me so... it’s important to me what your aunt thinks of me.. ” She explained. 

Maggie smiled fondly at her before trying to reassure her, even if she was herself still pretty tense about the evening.

“Don’t worry... You’re amazing and she’s gonna love you... Cause I..” 

In that moment, and not for the first time since she met Alex, Maggie had to refrain the words that’s she was dying to say...

When she had really let herself think about it, examining the idea, Maggie realized that she had no clue when she started feeling this way... 

She knew that she felt an undeniable pull toward Alex the second she first laid her eyes on her, but she didn’t know the exact moment Alex had started invading every cells of her body and mind.

Maybe it was after their first kiss... Or after their almost first night together, or maybe during one of all of the time Alex had said amazingly reassuring words to her.

But even if she didn’t know when, she was sure of one thing, and that was her love for Alex... 

At first, Maggie tried her hardest to ignore those feelings, hiding them even from herself. 

Thinking than that was too good to be true and that she shouldn’t get attached to much to Alex, because something as good at her couldn’t be anything but temporary...

But then, she started letting herself hope... that maybe... just maybe, Alex wouldn’t leave her like every one else. 

And the day she started to hope, it became impossible to hide her feelings from herself, not to akwnoledge the depths of how Alex made her feel.

So here she was now, trying every time she was talking to her girlfriend to not let those three words escape her...

Because it was too soon... Really soon.. There was no way Alex felt the same... And that was what terrorized her the most, rejection.

So Maggie tried her best to cover what she had almost said, and finished her sentence, “ I... find you amazing, and if I do, Angie will too...” 

Alex pulled her in for a hug, and talked against her head, “ Thank you Mags. And for the record... I think your amazing too...” 

Maggie quickly relaxed into the embrace, and hugged her girlfriend a little tighter with one arm as she tried to balance the large bouquet she had in the other. 

Maggie smiled into the hug, and pulled back before talking, 

“ So, ready to come in ?” She asked to herself more than Alex. 

*** 

Everything was going great so far...

The three of them had comfortably settled at the diner table to have a drink as they talked. 

Alex didn’t seemed fazed as she took in the interior of the house... Or if she did she hide it really well, but knowing how expressive her face was, Maggie thought she would have noticed. So maybe she had worried for nothing ?

Her girlfriend and Angie seemed to get along well, her aunt seemed to like Alex if the way she was already gently teasing her was any indication.

They ate Maggie’s Fajitas as they continued talking, and Maggie received high praises from both of her girls for making them, making her blush a little at the attention... 

Before beginning on Ice cream, and now that Maggie was confident in the fact that things were going well, Maggie excused herself to the bathroom. 

When she came back, she heard Angie talking, and couldn’t help but listening for a bit as the two women hadn’t registered her presence yet. 

“ So.. You really like Maggie ?” 

“ I... Yeah, she’s... really important to me... I.. I never felt like that for anyone before” 

Maggie felt her heart melt at Alex declaring her feelings for her to another person and smiled in happiness.

“ And... You treat her right ?”

“ I try my best at least... I mean, I’m not perfect and this is all new for me, so.. Maybe I make mistakes... But I do everything I can to treats her like she deserves yeah. I... Wanna make her happy...” 

You do, you make me so happy... She thought, as she started getting a bit emotional.

“ Great... You know Alex... I like you, and so far I think you’re a great person. That’s why I’m gonna tell you this... Even if she doesn’t talk about it much, Maggie didn’t have it easy. Life has been pretty hard on her... And, I do everything I can to help her get better, but hum.. I’m sure it’s still hard for her sometimes. And... she’s amazing, despite all she’s been through she’s still kind and sensitive and full of life... And I wanna make sure it stay that way. You’re... You’re really important to her... I mean, I never saw her open up that way to someone before, what you have with her.. It’s special. And well I think we can both agree that she doesn’t need any more heartbreak, she already had more than she should have. So I just want you to be aware of that... And to be careful with her, don’t hurt her please...” 

Tears started to form in Maggie’s eyes at Angie’s words so full of love, and hold her breath waiting for Alex’s answer, her heartbeat accelerating uncontrollably.

« First of all, thank you so much... That means so much to me that you, that you accept me... And well I’m really glad Maggie has you in her life, cause yeah she’s pretty much an angel, she’s so good it’s crazy.. But um.. yeah she deserves people taking care of her, fighting for her. And.. um... I wanna be one of those people, if.. if she’ll have me. Cause... Like I said, she’s really important to me... Like.. She makes me so happy, god... You.. may not know that, but um.. I lost my father a few years ago and.. that made me loose a piece of myself, and I thought that without it.. I could.. I could never be happy again. I.. I had an hard time imagining a future for myself to be honest... But somehow... Maggie manage to makes me happy.. It’s crazy just.. Her existence on this planet makes me happy.. And having the chance to be with her.. It just blow my mind how fantastic that makes me feel... And well, I really hope that I can make her feel the same way.. Cause she deserve more than anyone to be happy, and.. um.. I promise that I do everything I can for that... I don’t count on letting her go now... » 

Maggie probably should have act like she just got back, and that she didn’t heard any of this... But as she was now full on crying from emotion, she couldn’t bring herself to do that... 

The only thing she could do was entering the room, and asking, before Angie got the chance to respond, 

« You.. you really think all of that Alex ? » Her voice was trembling as she spoke.

The two women looked up at her, Alex with wide eyes from surprise, and tears inside of them, before she responded,

« Of course Maggie... » She said seriously, as she got up and approached Maggie carefully.

« You deserve the world... And if I’m what you want, then you have me... » She added.

Maggie managed to say, « You’re everything I want » Her voice still shaking.

Alex smiled at her, before saying, « Can I give you a hug ? »

Maggie nodded and closed the distance between them. 

Alex wrapped her arms around her, and murmured against her head, « Your everything I want too.. ».

Maggie thought about saying the three words right now.. For the first time she really thought about saying them to Alex. But... The still functioning part of her brain finally opted against the idea... She didn’t want Alex to feel presured to say it back, sure Alex just declared to her aunt how much she cared about Maggie, but that didn’t have to mean love... So with her aunt here and everything she thought it wouldn’t be the right moment, and bite her tongue to doesn’t say anything, and simply hugged her girlfriend tighter against her. 

They lost themselves in the other’s embrace, and Maggie pulled Alex in for a kiss, putting all of her unsaid words in it, Alex reciprocating with the same passion.

They finally pulled back and looked up toward Angie at the same time, when they heard a sob.

Angie was still sitting at the table, fully crying, and holding her phone, seemingly taking pictures or filming. Then she lowered her phone, whipped her eyes with a hand, and talked, 

« My god, this is the fucking best romance I‘ve ever seen, better than all that crap on tv ! This is so cheesy and romantic, you two should be illegal  » She said as she chuckuled through her sobs. 

That lightened the mood, and made the two girls laugh at Angie’s antics. 

*** 

The second Maggie had closed the door of her room behind her and Alex, she felt herself being pushed against it, and didn’t have the time to fully register what was happening as Alex’s lips and all body were suddenly against hers. But she didn’t have to really understand as she started kissing her back, moaning at the intensity of the kiss...


	20. The first time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaaaand I finally finished it ! I’m pretty curious to know what you’ll think of it !
> 
> Also, my break is over so, unfortunately I won’t be able to write as much, I still think that I’ll be able to write a chapter every two/three days though :)))
> 
> Hope you’re all having a beautiful day ! x

The second Maggie had closed the door of her room behind her and Alex, she felt herself being pushed against it, and didn’t have the time to fully register what was happening as Alex’s lips and all body were suddenly against hers.

But she didn’t have to really understand as she started kissing her back, moaning at the intensity of the kiss... Feeling a well known heat settling low in her stomach.

Alex seemed to put all of her feelings in the kiss, making Maggie going crazy with want, and her heartbeat skyrocket...

Then, Alex pulled back, and looked into Maggie’s eyes with so much tenderness, and said a little breathless, « Sorry, I've gotten a little.. caught up in the moment... I just.. really wanted to do that all night.. with all the feels earlier.. ». 

Maggie chuckled at her girlfriend before responding, 

“ It’s fine Alex, I really wanted that too...” 

Alex gazed at her a moment before talking,

“ Could we... Maybe sit down ? There something I wanted to talk about...” She said seeming nervous.

Ok don’t panic... This is surely nothing... Maggie told herself before answering.

“ Uh.. Yeah sure !” She said trying to smile the best she could.

Maggie gently took Alex’s hand and guided her toward her bed.

She quickly lightened the lamp on her nightstand and got to the door to turn off the other light, creating a more intimate atmosphere, before rejoining Alex on the bed 

They sat on it side by side, there backs resting against the headboard, looking into each other’s eyes, neither of them talking for a moment.

Until Alex cleared her throat and began to talk,

« I’m... I’m ready Mags. I’m ready to have sex.. with you. And um.. You.. You don’t have to be too, I can wait. But.. um I think I’m ready... ».

« Really ? » Maggie asked breathless, all air having left her lungs suddenly.

« Yeah... I.. I just.. I want you so much Maggie... » She said almost whispering the last part. 

Maggie felt her mouth go dry at Alex’s words, as a wave of arrousal hit her hard.

« I.. Think that I’m ready too... God... I want you so much... It almost hurt ». She responded, blushing a little at her own admission.

Alex looked at her through eyes a shade darker than usual, and pulled her in for a kiss, quickly requesting entrance with her tongue. Maggie wanted nothing more than kiss her back and go with the flow but she thought that they should probably continue there discussion first. 

So she tried to pull back the best she could, and said « Alex, wait » still a little breathless.

Alex looked up at her with worry, almost panic in her eyes, and asked, « I’m so sorry. Are you.. Are you ok ? Am I going to fast ? We.. we don’t have to do anything you know ? »

« No ! I.. I really want to.. I just... I think we should talk a little more first... ». Maggie empressed herself to reassure Alex.

« Oh.. Yeah sure, go on » Alex said smiling at her.

Maggie cleared her throat before talking, 

« So.. You’re really sure ? » She asked wanting to be absolutely certain.

« Yes Maggie. I am. I trust you so much... You treat me so well... I.. I feel really comfortable with you. I’m ready for that.. And maybe it’s socially soon for a first time.. I don’t know... But I don’t really care frankly. The only thing I care about is knowing than that’s what you want too... So.. is it ? And you don’t have to say yes for my sake. It’s fine either way ». She said taking one of Maggie’s hand in hers and gently caressing it with her thumb. 

Maggie smiled at her girlfriend thoughtfulness before replying, 

«  Yes, I’m sure... I.. I want that too Alex... I feel comfortable and trust you too... And I know that we’ll stop at any given moment if one of us need to, so.. yeah, I’m ready... » 

« Of course Maggie, we can stop anytime ! So, was there anything else you wanted to talk about ? » She said with a little twinkle in her eyes.

« Actually... Yes. I.. I... Is there things that are off limit for you, boundaries or stuffs like that ? » Maggie asked, In truth, she actually wanted to say something about herself to Alex but didn’t really know how... 

Alex seemed to think about it for a little while, considering the question before answering. 

« Hum, no... I.. I don’t think so, at least nothing comes to my mind right now... I mean except you know super weird stuffs but I don’t think it’s much of a concern. » She said chuckling a bit, before adding, « And... for you ? » 

« I... Yes.. There is just this one thing actually... um... » She began.

God, why was she having such a hard time saying it ? It wasn’t that big of a deal. Actually she knew why it was so hard to tell ... She was scared of disappointing Alex... 

Alex seemed to sense her distress, and tried to help her, 

“What is it Maggie ? You can tell me anything babe... I promised some time ago that I won’t judge, and that still stand...” She said looking with adoration and a touch of worry into Maggie’s eyes. 

“ Ok, yeah... I.. I don’t.. like.. penetration... I mean, you know I’ve never had sex so I’ve never tried it with anyone but um... when I.. you know.. touch myself... It just.. never done anything for me... So... It’s not that I dislike it but it’s more like ineffective, maybe ? But I.. Wouldn’t be opposed to trying it with you... And I’d be happy to do it for you if.. that’s something you like.. But um.. I don’t want to.. to disappoint you if that still doesn’t do it for me... Cause.. Maybe it will be better with you but maybe it won’t... ” She said sheepishly, blushing hard and looking anywhere but into Alex’s eyes. 

“Babe, look at me please...” Alex said tenderly, effectively making Maggie look up.

“ I don’t care... Maggie. You could never disappoint me, not for expressing your likes and dislikes, I’m actually very proud of you that you do...” 

She began smiling up at Maggie, and brought her free hand to strock Maggie’s cheek as she continued,

“ And that’s perfectly fine, different people likes different stuffs... And I actually read recently that a lot more women than we think are not into penetrative sex, society just make it seems like it’s everybody’s thing because we live in an heteronormative world... And that’s the way you’re expected to have sex cause you know... that’s how you make babies...” Alex said chuckling softly . 

That made Maggie smile fondly at her, and chuckling a bit, Alex really always knew how to make her relax... “ You Nerd... Did you made researches to have sex with me ?” She asked tenderly 

Alex blushed a little, “Well.. Yeah.. Maybe I did a little bit of researches... I mean I had some questions so... Anyway.. And you know, getting back to penetration I actually don’t care about it that much myself, I mean I enjoy it.. but it’s not a necessity to... come when I... you know.. touch myself... ” She said blushing hard.

Maggie gulped at the admission, suddenly vividly imagining her very hot girlfriend panting and moaning with a hand down her pants... And she couldn’t help but wonder if Alex thought about Maggie in those moments, cause Maggie certainly thought about her .. 

The thought arroused her.. A lot... She could feel how wet she was becoming... Making her pair of jeans suddenly a little too tight... She blushed hard, embarrassed by her own thought, her heartbeat accelerating again... 

She tried to get a hold of her breathing and cleared her throat multiple times, again looking anywhere but at her girlfriend. 

Before she could talk, Alex asked, “Are you ok ? You’re acting pretty weird right now”. 

She wanted to kick herself for being such a gay mess and worrying Alex for nothing... 

“ Yeah ! I’m fine, I’m great it’s just...” She hesitated a bit before talking, not knowing if she really wanted to confess that... 

“You.. Saying that to me... The thought of you... Touching yourself... it’s... really hot... Like... it turns me on.. a lot.. ” She said a little shyly.

Maggie glanced at Alex seeing the other girl pretty much frozen, she felt her face becoming hot with embarrassment and began to panic a little as she responded, “ Does that.. Does that makes me weird ? Oh god, do you think that’s creepy ? I’m so sorr-

“ Maggie please, calm down babe ! It’s fine... Everything’s fine...” Alex began with a calm voice 

Then she paused, took again a deep breath, and her tone changed a little... “ I find it hot.. that you find it hot... actually...”

Maggie let out a sigh of relief at the confession. 

“ Great... Cool.. Hum.. Now that all of that is settled, could we... go back to kissing maybe.. except if there is something else you want to talk about ?” She asked with a little timidly. 

“ No... I’m perfect, we can go back to kissing...” Alex said as she began closing the distance between them. 

As they got back to kissing, Maggie finally autorized herself to loose a little bit of control and enjoy the moment.

As the the kiss grew more heated, Alex shifted beside Maggie, until she positioned herself to straddle her girlfriend, whose upper body was still resting against the headboard.

 

There hands were roaming freely on the other’s body as they kissed, exploring each other’s mouth with there tongues.

Maggie hands roamed down the lenght of Alex’s back, went down to her thigh, and finally settled on her girlfriend’s ass, giving it a gentle squeeze, making Alex moan into her mouth and jerk her hips forward against Maggie. 

Alex hands traveled the length of her girlfriend’s arms, then they atteined her breast and cupped them through her shirt.

After some time Maggie broke the kiss, and murmured softly “ Babe.. You’re so hot. I’m so freaking lucky” before starting kissing up and down her girlfriend’s neck, attacking her pulspoint, making sure to leave a mark biting it softly, making Alex moan, a moan that Maggie could directly feel leaving her girlfriend’s throat, making her reverberate the noise.

Alex’s hands started to travel south, as her hips continued to buck forward and moans escaped her from time to time. 

Finally her hands settled underneath Maggie’s shirt, caressing at the soft skin there, then she began going higher and higher until gently cupping her girlfriend’s breast, making her moan.

Maggie pulled back then, and asked “ Could the shirts come off, please ?” Already breathless. 

Alex smiled at her, “Of course” before quickly starting to unbotton Maggie’s shirt, her hands trembling slightly. 

After she discarded the shirt somewhere on the ground, she gazed at Maggie’s torso, gently grazing at it with the back of her hand, before saying “So beautiful”.

Maggie smiled softly at her girlfriend before asking, “ Can I take yours off ?”

“ Yeah” 

Maggie quickly lifted it off Alex, and like Alex a few seconds before, she took the time to contemplate the beauty before her eyes. She wondered if she would get used to that sight one day or if it would always leave her incapable of breathing.. Wishing to stay breathless forever... 

Then, wanting to see more of her girlfriend, she asked, “Can the bra come off too ?” 

“Sure” Alex responded a little breathless.

So Maggie wrapped her arms around her girlfriend and searched for the hook with her fingers, after a few clumsy tries with her trembling fingers, she finally managed to take it off.

She chuckled softly and said, “ My god, that invention of the devil is so hard to take off someone else”, making the both of them relax a little as Alex joined her amusement. 

Then she glanced at her girlfriend’s breast for a few moments before saying, “They’re so perfect that’s crazy...” a little breathlessly as she brought an hand to the right one, and her mouth to the other, and started to suck on it gently, remembering the effect it had last time. 

Alex moaned loudly and rolled her hips again, as her hands flew over her girlfriend’s head, tangling softly in her hair, keeping her in place. 

As Maggie continued her ministrations with her mouth, alternating between a nipple and the other, between sucking and licking, and even biting gently as the first time she experimented it made Alex groan and her hips thrusting harder against Maggie’s stomach, she let her hands return to Alex’s perfectly round ass, and grabbed it more firmly than before, encouraging her movements against her.

After a few moments Maggie felt Alex’s hands travel to her back, and then she heard her ask, panting slightly, “ Can I.. Can I take it off ?” as she played with the band of her bra to show her point.

Maggie whispered a breathless “yeah” as she stop her ministrations on Alex’s breast, to let Alex remove her bra. After a few tries, she managed to detached the hook.

Then Alex laughed a bit before saying, “God you were so right... It’s actually really hard on someone else...”, making Maggie chuckle with her.

Then Alex asked, her voice sounding a little more... needy maybe ? “ Would you, lay down for me, please ?” 

Maggie nodded and happily complied.

When she was fully laying down with her head against the pillow, Alex repositioned herself a little to straddle Maggie’s hips properly and leaned down to kiss her.

She placed soft kisses everywhere on her face, Maggie melting at the tender gesture, before she went for her lips.

As they made out for a long moment, Maggie gently took Alex’s lower lip into her mouth, gently sucking on it, before slightly bitting it, making Alex groan and roll her hips again, then she repeated the action on her upper one, gaining the same results, and her hands quickly found back Alex’s ass, starting again to encourage her movements against her, her own hips bucking by themselves a few times, meeting Alex’s. 

Maggie was so turned on... She thought even her panties must be ruined by now, she tried to spread her legs as best as she could, seeking for friction, as her movements were limited by Alex’s body resting on top of hers, and started letting her hips jerking against Alex’s center who happened to be positioned just right for that, making the both of them moan, and Alex starting to roll her hips a little harder still encouraged by Maggie’s hands on her ass. 

After some time, as the both of them were already panting and far past turned on, Maggie asked, “ Babe, could we.. please... loose the pants ? I really want to feel you against me right now” she said her voice shaky in anticipation.

Alex breathlessly responded “ Yeah, I want that too” and quickly got off Maggie. Then she went for the zipper of Maggie’s jeans, and quickly pull it down with her shaky hands, after that she removed them the best she could, Maggie having to help her a little. “ I don’t know why I thought thight jeans like that were a good idea” making the both of them giggle a little, before Alex answered, “Cause you look so good in them babe...” Then, when her jeans were finally somewhere on the ground, Alex gently removed Maggie’s socks, taking the time to leave gentle kisses on the length of her legs, saying how beautiful Maggie was, leaving her girlfriend panting and wanting so much more. 

Then Maggie pulled Alex closer again and made them roll over. She made a quick work of her jeans, who rapidly joined her own pair on the floor, and also removed Alex’s socks.

After that she regained her position on top of her girlfriend, she settled herself between Alex’s legs this time, trying to find a great position for the both of them. They both moaned as there centers met, being able to feel the other’s wetness. They started bucking there hips toward each other’s, more and more purposely. 

Maggie couldn’t help but say, “God I can feel how wet you are through your panties... That’s so hot Alex...”

Alex moaned at Maggie’s words and brought her hands to her cheeks to pull her down for a kiss, this one quickly becoming deep and passionate. Then she let go of Maggie’s cheeks in favor of her ass, making her girlfriend roll her hips harder against her.

Then after a few moments, Alex whispered against her lips, “ Please Maggie... I wanna feel you, I wanna feel all of you”.

Maggie groaned and rolled her hips harder at that, and couldn’t help herself from replying, “God, me too” against her mouth.

So she broke the kiss, got off Alex, and carefully repositioned herself on her knees between Alex’s legs. She hooked her fingers in the waistband of her underwear, when she looked down, she noticed a pretty large wet spot on them, making her gulped and somehow feeling herself becoming even wetter if that was possible. Before moving them, she asked, 

“ You sure babe ?” 

Alex seemed clearly pretty sure of herself as she whispered a breathless “Please”.

When she took them off, Maggie saw a string of arousal connecting Alex to her boxer, this time she audibly groaned at the sight, and said under her breath “ So.. So.. Hot.. I can’t believe I managed to make you that excited...” 

Alex replied still breathless, blushing a little at her own admission, “That’s all you Mags... You really drive me crazy...” .

Maggie couldn’t wait any longer to touch again her girlfriend after that statement so she kind of threw herself at her to kiss her passionately.

Alex easily rolled them over, and teased Maggie by moving a finger just at the waistband of her panties, and whispered, “ Can I ?” 

Maggie panted a “yes please” the best she could.

Alex carefully disentangled herself from Maggie to do so. When she took them off and her eyes traveled down the length of Maggie’s body and settled on her center, she said “God... You’re really wet...” 

Maggie was too turn on to blush at the remark, so she simply replied, “ Well I am about to have sex with the most beautiful girl in the world... So... ”

Alex looked up into her eyes and replied, “Oh, so... You count on playing solo Sawyer ?”

Maggie was confused for a second before laughing at her girlfriend come back, even though she was really flattered at the compliment.. 

“ Danvers, you know that I was talking about you ! Don’t you have mirrors at home ?” 

Alex laughed at her. “Well we can agree to disagree on that point... But um.. Could we.. go back to what we were doing though ?” 

Maggie chuckled at her before responding, “ Yeah, come here...”.

Alex happily complied and got back on top of Maggie, settling herself with one thigh between Maggie’s.

They both moaned at they felt their wet center making contact with warm skin, and Alex started grinding on top of Maggie slowly as Maggie’s hands found her ass and made her thrust harder against her.

Alex leaned in to kiss Maggie’s neck, making her moan. 

“ Jesus... That’s so much better without anything between us...” Alex panted against Maggie’s skin, the statement and the hot breath making her shiver before she responded, “ Yeah, you feel so good Alex” as breathless as her girlfriend.

After some time, Maggie rolled them over, and started leaving a trail of kisses the length of Alex’s body.

Maggie only had one idea in mind right now, so she asked Alex, 

“ Alex, can I... touch you ?” The thought alone turning her on beyond belief.

After having her girlfriend’s agreement, Maggie took a deep breath, trying to calm herself down a little, and slowly let a hand roam down Alex’s body, until it made contact with wet and warm skin. They both moaned at the contact.

Maggie couldn’t believe how hot the action was... It was strange... It was really similar to her own body in some regards ... but at the same time it was really different. 

Maggie buried her head in her girlfriend’s neck trying to concentrate on her actions, and let her fingers gently exploring Alex’s folds, trying to map her out the best she could. 

Then she went a little lower, to gather some wetness as she did for herself, and went higher again, trying to find her clit. 

When Alex groaned and her hips jerked underneath her, she knew she had found what she was looking for... 

She gently started applying some pressure, before testing different patterns and speed, letting herself be guided by Alex’s breathing and noises. 

“ Am I doing it right ?” She asked as she thought having found a nice rythm. 

When she looked up at Alex, she was breathing hard, her eyes closed in concentration, and nodded a little, panting “ Yeah, that feels real good, could you.. could you use a finger inside please ?” 

Maggie whimpered at Alex's demand. She really wanted to comply, but she was having an other idea right now, so she slowed her fingers, and gathered the courage to ask, 

“ Could I... Maybe... Go down on you ? That way I could use my finger and still stimulate.. you know your... clit” She said nervously, rambling a little.

“You.. you don’t have to...” Alex replied, her voice trembling. 

“ I know I don’t... I just... believe me I really want to...” She answered honestly.

Alex groaned before answering, 

“Well, ok then...” 

“ You sure ?” Maggie asked concerned that Alex was only saying yes for her sake. 

“ Yes Maggie. I.. I want you to, I just.. didn’t want you feeling obligated...” 

“ Oh no, believe me I really want to...” She said, having a hard time imagining how she wouldn’t want to go down on her beautiful girlfriend.

“ Well go on then...” 

“Ok. Could you maybe.. Tell me when I do something that you like ? Cause I have pretty much no idea what I’m doing right know...” Maggie said chuckling a bit, smiling at Alex. 

“ Yeah, Of course !” Alex replied.

“ Great !”

Maggie carefully moved until she was settled between her girlfriend’s legs, and put gently her hands on her thighs to open them wider.

She gulped at the sight before her... That was... That was really pretty actually... She wondered at this instant how anyone could prefer the male anatomy... But anyway, right now wasn’t really the time... She thought. That was already the hottest experience of her all life and she hadn’t even laid a finger... well a tongue.. on her yet.

She observed her for a bit... Trying to find her bearings in Alex’s folds a little...

Ok, I can do that... That’s not so different from me... Those are her labias here...Her entrance should be right... here.. and her clit.... Must be here... I got that... I’m gonna ace that thing... She thought as she tried to gather some courage. 

She slowly approached her head, and started by leaving open mouth kisses on Alex thighs. She could actually already taste a bit of Alex’s wetness here, she moaned at the realization, making her girlfriend shivers underneath her. 

Now she really wanted to taste her... So she moved her head a little, and experimentally licked the length of Alex’s pussy, moaning at her taste and warmth.

That wasn’t exactly good objectivity, even if it wasn’t unpleasant either, but nonetheless Maggie thought that it was probably already her favorite taste in the world... And that she was surely already addicted to it.

Alex hips bucked at the contact, and she let out a throaty moan. 

Then Maggie tried to use her tongue to part her girlfriend’s folds, and then she experimentally licked around, trying to find her clit.

When Alex hips buckled as she panted “Here. Right here” She thought to herself, Got it ! And continued her ministrations. 

After a few moments licking at Alex’s clit, having found a nice rythm, she experimentally wrapped her lips around it, and started gently sucking on it.

Alex hips jerked violently as she breathed, “ God. Do that, don’t stop doing that please...” 

Fuck... That was really hot... Maggie felt herself seeking for friction, almost grinding against the bed underneath her. 

After a few moments of hearing Alex moaning louder and louder at her insistant touches, Maggie started using her fingers...

She brought a finger to Alex’s entrance, and moaned as she felt the warm wetness enveloping it, she delicately pushed it inside, just a bit at first and slowly pushed all the way in.

Ok so that was quiet amazing... She thought. It was such an intimate experience... Being isinde her girlfriend... She couldn’t wrap her mind around the idea...

She stayed still inside of Alex moment, wanting to let her some time to get used to the feeling, and then started to gently pumping in and out of her, as she reconsentrated on what she was suppose to be doing with her tongue. Alex’s breathing was becoming increasingly ragged, her hips were moving rhythmically with Maggie’s finger. After some time, she talked, her voice sounding absolutely wrecked, 

“ Maggie, you’re doing so good ! Just a little faster please ”

Maggie happily complied and started to go faster with her finger .

After a few minutes, Maggie knew she had find a good rythm and that Alex was close...

Her breathing was chaotic, she was becoming wetter and wetter. Maggie could feel her body starting to grow rigid as her hips were moving erratically and her hands had gabbed Maggie’s head and tangled in her hair, keeping her close to her center. She could even feel her inner walls starting to clench around her finger. 

“ Don’t stop please !” Alex’s panted.

Alex’s body abruptly contracted, she stopped all movements or noises for a moment, and came with a strangle cry. Maggie was affirmative than that was without a doubt the most amazing, hot, intimate and erotic thing she had done in her all life... She kinda wanted to stay here forever...

She was forced to stop her ministrations though when Alex brought a hand between Maggie and her center, and said breathless, 

“ It’s.. too sensitive right now.. But.. Let your finger inside for a little bit please, it feels really good.”.

Maggie complied, and she started leaving a trail of little kisses until she reached Alex’s face, and kissed tenderly all of it, her cheeks, her chin, her nose and then her eyelids, her girlfriend sighing as she calmed her breathing.

And Maggie finally removed her finger from inside Alex, hesitating a moment with what to do of the wetness coating it, opting for wiping it on her thigh, figuring that it already was full of Alex’s wetness anyway, not that she was gonna complain about that of course ! 

Then she gently wrapped her arms around Alex, letting her head rest on her chest, listening to her strong heartbeat.

After some time, Alex gently kissed her hair, and gently said, 

“ Dimples ?” 

Maggie looked up at that, cause the use of that particular nickname usually meant that vulnerable Alex was making an apparence. 

“ Yeah babe ?” She asked softly.

Alex seemed nervous suddenly, she was looking into Maggie’s eyes, but it seemed difficult for her to do so. 

“ I... um.. I love you Maggie Sawyer... You.. You don’t have to answer, it’s ok. I know it’s really soon. But um... yeah.. I’m madly in love with all of you... I already knew but um.. I’m so sure of it right now and.. I couldn’t keep it to myself anymore...” She said with so much vulnerability in her tone, her gaze so full of affection.

Maggie was totally taken aback, completely dazed even, by the declaration. 

She found herself incapable of breathing, incapable of moving, incapable of speaking for a moment, the only thing she could do was feel the tears forming in her eyes from the sudden overwhelming emotion. 

Alex was looking at her with wide eyes, she seemed to start to panic a little, as she started rambling

“ Maggie ? Are you alright ? I’m sorry I didn’t mean to... to do that. I mean... I meant it but, um you can just ignore it if i-

Maggie finally found back her ability to move and cut Alex off with a kiss, she poured all of her emotions in it, when she pulled back, still pretty breathless, she said crying a little,

“ I love you Alex Danvers... I love you with every cell of my being... And I can’t believe I’m so lucky that you love me back...” 

“ Yeah ?” Alex asked with tears reflecting her own in her eyes.

“ Yeah” Maggie confirmed, before launching herself at Alex to kiss her again.


	21. Returning the favor

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys ! 
> 
> So... I know it’s been a while... I kinda had a rough week to be honest... I lost everything I had started to write, I had a lot of exams and I also had a seizure ( I have epilepsy)... All good now ! But I needed some time.
> 
> So, sorry about the delay ! I hope it’s still readable and that you’ll like it ! :))) x
> 
> Oh and also, if you want to talk about anything.. And I do mean anything.. If you’re having a hard time or Idk... Or if you wanna suggest something for the fic that you don’t wanna say in the comments, My Twitter is @Lens_Sanvers, I don’t really tweet, but you can dm me :)

“ I love you Alex Danvers... I love you with every cell of my being... And I can’t believe I’m so lucky that you love me back...”

“ Yeah ?” Alex asked with tears reflecting her own in her eyes.

“ Yeah” Maggie confirmed, before launching herself at Alex to kiss her again.

They kissed for a long moment, pouring every ounce of emotions they were feeling. 

Maggie had never felt something so powerful in her entire life, she couldn’t even put it into words, well, she could, in fact... And it was only one word long... Love, it was love...

She was having a hard time imagining that people had felt this before them, was that suppose to be that intense ? 

She couldn’t help but think that this was special, unique even, as if they just invented it, just the two of them, their naked bodies so close like they hoped they could become one.

Maggie was feeling high, she never did drugs but she was sure that she just tasted the most powerful one. 

And she wanted nothing more than stay high forever, wishing with all of her heart for the feeling to never wear off. 

She felt like she could do anything... Pain, sorrow, anger... All that was forgotten. Alex was making all this go away... She was pretty sure that if she tried she could even fly... 

She realized then that her deepest desire had just been granted to her, somebody was loving her back... Somebody chose her...

The girl who stole her heart, well, more of the girl she offered her heart to, was in love with her... Alex was giving her heart back to Maggie.

She was having a hard time accepting that this was real. And if it was some sort of dream, she never wanted to wake up again.

She savored every second of this instant, knowing she’ll remember it for the rest of her life. 

And as much as she wanted to live in this moment forever, Maggie also realized that now she was craving for Alex’s touch even more than before. 

And now she was very aware of the sweet feeling of her dripping center grinding against Alex’s thigh, and couldn’t help the little moans escaping her throat at the sensation. 

But that was so far from enough, she was craving for so much more... 

Fortunately, Alex seemed to catch up on Maggie’s arrousal, when she broke the kiss to whisper to her, 

“ Can I touch you ? I.. I want to make love to you Maggie” Blushing slightly at the admission. 

« Yeah. I want that too » Maggie breathed out, feeling herself getting even more aroused at Alex’s words. 

Alex gently pushed Maggie to lay on her back, and repositioned herself to rest on top of her girlfriend.

She then started leaving a trail of kisses on the length of Maggie’s body. 

First her neck, surely leaving marks there that Maggie would wear with pride like the most precious jewelry.

Then she started going lower, licking and kissing every inch of skin she could find on her way. 

Making Maggie growing increasingly turned on, desperately pressing her legs together, searching for friction, until it became to much, and she couldn’t help panting,

« Alex Please.. I need you to touch me. I’m so turned on right now... » Her voice hoarse from arousal, unconsciously bucking her hips. 

Alex looked up at her with what could only be described as a mischievous smile, mixed with a touch of anxiousness, that Maggie couldn’t help but kiss away from Alex’s face.

Alex gently brought a hand between their bodies, carefully, painfully slowly for Maggie, until it finally made contact with her warm and wet center, making the both of them moan.

« My god, you’re so wet. That’s amazing » Alex said breathless, making Maggie groan. 

Alex’s hand seemed to wander around a bit, surely searching her way around not unlike Maggie had done for Alex a few minutes ago. When she finally found her clit, Maggie could have cry of relief. 

And when she started moving, making slow up and down patterns, Maggie started loosing herself in the sensation, barely aware of her moans becoming louder or the way her hips were moving in rythm with Alex’s movements. 

«  Is it ok ? » Alex asked sounding a little concerned, even if Maggie was way too far gone to realize it. 

She made an effort to concentrate to respond the best she could, nodding and saying breathlessly,

« That feel so good. Don’t stop please ». 

As Alex complied, she felt the pressure and warmth growing slowly inside of her, as Alex’s touch were growing more purposeful. After a few moments highly enjoying it, she panted, knowing exactly what she needed,

«  Faster please » Her voice totally broken at this point. 

Alex did just that, and Maggie felt herself getting closer and closer to the edge. But... she realized then that she needed... something more ?

The feeling was so foreign that she took a few moments to understand what it was. 

For the first time of her life... Maggie was craving to be filled, desperately needing Alex to be inside of her, so, still utterly breathless she asked, 

“ Alex, I... I wanna.. I think .. I want you inside of me. Please”. Far too turned on to blush at the explicit demand. 

Alex, who was occupied kissing at Maggie’s neck, looked up with surprise at her, so much surprise in fact that she stopped all movement with her hand, making Maggie whimper at the lose of stimulation.

“ You... You sure babe ? You don’t have to you know...” She said calmly, her face a little flushed.

“ I know. I... I really want to... Please” Maggie responded, growing incredibly frustrated.

Alex smiled at her before responding, “ Ok. But humm... Could I... Try to go down on you to do that ?” A little shyly.

Maggie groaned at her response, feeling herself becoming even wetter, before replying, 

“Yes. Go on, I’m gonna burst right now” 

Alex smiled again at her before gently responding, “ Great. Tell me if you don’t like something ok ?” Before reposioning herself between Maggie’s legs.

Maggie quickly nodded, growing more and more impatient. Maybe if she was less turned on, she would have been anxious at Alex seeing her most intimate body part from so close... But right now she really just wanted her girlfriend’s tongue on her and her finger inside of her.

At first she tried to sat down a bit, using her elbows, cause she really... really wanted to watch, finding the thought of the visual just so hot...

She watched Alex’s finger slowly entering her, pausing a moment, not moving an inch. It was a strange sensation, already really different from when it was her own finger inside of her... It wasn’t really pleasurable, at least not yet, and certainly not painful, but she still knew than it was what she’d been wanting.. It was just... Unique... Like.. Sort of satisfying...

Then Alex carefully started an in and out motion, hitting Maggie’s upper wall each time. 

Ok.. That wasn’t as great as Alex’s finger on her clit.. But that was pleasurable ... Maggie thought as her breathing started to grow more ragged again, stimulated by the feeling and the visual... Her girlfriend was inside of her... That was so hot and intimate... So much that she had to tell Alex, 

“That’s so, so hot Alex” She said breathlessly. 

“ Yeah, that really is” Alex responded with an amazed expression. 

Then after some time, as Alex’s finger seemed to go deeper with each thrust, she felt her hit a spot inside of her she honestly didn’t know existed... At this moment, Maggie couldn’t help but fall back down against the cushions and moan loudly. 

Quickly after, Alex asked, “ You like that ?”

“ Yeah” Maggie panted. And it was true, for the first time of her life, penetration was pleasurable. 

It was an intense and unique feeling, so very different from anything else... Making the warmth starting to grow again inside of her. 

She started to loose herself again in the sensation, feeling far too much to be embarrassed about the sinful wet sounds that could be heard in the room. 

Now.. Even if that was really good, she knew she still needing something on her clit... 

Fortunately, soon enough, she felt Alex’s tongue on her, and that really was a killer combination... They both moaned at the contact. The vibration making Maggie moan even louder.

Alex seemed to try a few different patterns on her clit, surely searching for what Maggie preferred, when after a few moments she found just the right one...

...That was definitely the best feeling ever, Alex’s tongue was nothing like her finger... It was warm and wet and... Just... So good... She couldn’t help but say so to Alex, as her hands reflexively went to Alex’s head, keeping her close to her center, as her hips bucked to meet her. 

“God Alex that’s so good, I’m so close babe” she panted.

Alex groaned at the praise and then started gently sucking at her clit, as her finger continued a steady rhythm she established, it was not long before Maggie felt her body start to go rigid under her girlfriend’s ministrations, her hips still desperately bucking, until all of her body started to tremble, and she came with a silent cry. It was without a doubt the best orgasm of her life... The feeling of her inner walls clenching around Alex’s finger was quiet amazing... 

Alex slowed her ministrations, but didn’t stopped making her orgasm even longer. After some time, she completely stopped, making Maggie whimper as she removed her finger.

As Maggie was slowly coming down, trying to get a hold of her breathing, Alex went to kiss her. Maggie moaned as she realized that the unusual taste on Alex’s lips was her own arrousal. 

“I love you so much” Alex breathed against her lips.

Maggie smiled into the kiss, as she felt butterflies in her stomach at the words, before responding, 

“ I love you too. And that was... That was... Amazing Alex”. Still a little breathless.

Alex broke the kiss to look into her eyes then, before asking, 

“ So... You liked everything I did?” Suddenly more serious than before.

Maggie giggled before responding, “ You could say that yes” 

“So... Does that means you like penetration after all ?” She asked curious.

Maggie thought about it a moment, searching for the right words before speaking, 

“Well, I surely liked it just now. I mean... I don’t know.. I just... It felt right at the moment... I needed that.. I don’t know if that’s something I’ll always want or need... But yeah, I really liked it... To be honest I don’t know how you did but there’s this spot that you found I... I didn’t even know it was there, I don’t know how I never found out about it myself”. Blushing lightly at the admission.

Alex blushed a little before responding, “ Well, I don’t know... I mean I tried to do what I like done to myself. And well, maybe it’s you know... With the angle and everything maybe you can’t really hit it yourself. ” She said. She looked a little sheepish, like there was something she wasn’t telling... So Maggie asked,

“ Why do I have a feeling there’s something you’re not telling ?” She said, trying to sound casual.

“ Ok, fine. Anyway I already told you I made research about... stuffs... So I kinda knew what I was looking for” She admitted, blushing a little more. 

Maggie giggled, “ Nerd... You know what... I’m kinda glad you made research in fact”. She said, ponctuating her sentence by giving Alex a quick kiss on her lips. 

Alex giggled in return, “Well, I’m actually quiet surprised you haven’t done any to be honest... Cause you were like... Really, really good” She said smiling lovingly at Maggie.

It was Maggie’s turn to blush at the praise, she playfully replied,

“ Well, I didn’t do any research, but um.. maybe... I can use you as a test subject to conduct my own experiments if your up to it ?” Grinning shyly at Alex.

“ Oh, yeah, I’m totally up to it. And if I wasn’t convinced before, the nerdy talk totally does it for me” Alex replied returning Maggie’s smile.

Maggie laughed a little as she replied, “ Great. Just give me five minutes though, cause I’m not sure I can move just yet”.


	22. Pancakes take two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys ! I hope you’re all having a beautiful day ! 
> 
> Thanks for the comments and kudos ! x
> 
> I hope you’ll like this one :)) 
> 
> I leave it here again if anyone wants to talk about anything, my Twitter : Lens_Sanvers

Maggie laughed a little as she replied, “ Great. Just give me five minutes though, cause I’m not sure I can move just yet”.

*** 

Maggie started to slowly wake up, sighing softly at the warmth surrounding her.

She needed a moment to realize that this pleasant warmth was coming from her girlfriend, well, her girlfriend’s naked body, pressed up against hers. 

She let memories from the night before slowly flowing back to her, making her smile widely, her eyes still closed and her head still buried in Alex’s neck, unconsciously pulling her body closer. 

She felt so good... So amazing... Like never before... Her body felt pretty sore... But it was a really good kind of sore, one that she wished to feel everyday for the rest of her life... She truly didn’t know how she was gonna get back to sleeping alone after the night Alex and her just shared ... Alex... Sweet and perfect Alex, her girlfriend who was in love with her... 

But for the moment, Alex was right there, peacefully sleeping in her embrace, so she let herself deeply enjoy it, appreciating the safety and utter happiness Alex’s presence was providing her. 

So much in fact that she quickly fell back asleep, a dimpled smile still plastered on her face. 

The next time she woke up, it was to the pleasant feeling of Alex’s lips on her neck, her reassuring voice whispering softly for her to wake up. 

Maggie quickly opened her eyes, grinning widely as she looked down at Alex. 

Alex looked up ar her with a smile reflecting her own, her eyes transpiring happiness and joy despite the sleepiness still present in them, as she said, 

“ Good morning Dimples. I thought you’ll never wake up” ponctuating her sentence by leaving a little kiss on Maggie’s lips.

Maggie giggled at that, “ Well, excuse me but we had quiet the work out session yesterday if I remember correctly...” She said, showing of her dimples.

Alex smiled even wider at her words before responding, “ The best work out session ever if you’re asking me” 

Before Maggie could respond, the two girls heard Alex’s stomach growl, making the both of them giggle. 

“ Yeah, It really was perfect...” Maggie began dreamingly.

“ And as much as I’d like to do that again, I’m kinda starving too.. So what do you say about breakfast ?” 

*** 

As they were making pancakes, well... As Maggie was making pancakes and Alex was distracting her with cuddles and kisses, whispering softly in her neck how much she loved her, Angie entered the kitchen, the two girls too lost in each other to even notice her presence, until Angie said, 

“Morning lovebirds” Cheerfully, as she went to make herself coffee.

The two girls looked up at her surprised, both smiling brightly still so blissful from the night before. 

“ Hey ! Morning Angie ! Did you sleep well ?” Maggie asked smiling at her aunt.

Angie looked up and smirked then, looking between the two of them, “Oh yeah, really well, I don’t ask you though, it seemed like the two of you didn’t catch much sleep last night...” She said mischievously, looking knowingly at them. 

They both began to blush hard at Angie’s words, looking at each other with panick as if to decide who should reply. Maggie finally did, totally rambling, 

“ Um.. Why would you say that ?” She said nervously, flipping the pancake in the pan.

“Oh don’t play dumb with me ! For starters I’m sorry to break the news but you weren’t exactly silent you know.. The both of you...” She answered half laughing, still concentrated on making her coffee. 

Ok... So that was really really fucking awkward... Maggie thought, as she glanced at Alex desperately, catching the girl hiding behind her hands. 

“Oh my god that’s so embarrassing...” Alex said, the words a little muffled by her hands on her mouth. 

“Yeah, I... I think the talk with your mother was less awkward than that” Maggie replied laughing nervously, still using her excuse of making pancakes to look anywhere but at Angie, hoping to hide her embarrassment. 

Angie bursted our laughing then, as she replied « It’s fine, I’m not that old you know, I remember how it was at your age... And I have earphones and Spotify. » 

« Still, that’s really awkward Angie... » Maggie replied, slightly relieved that at least Angie hadn’t heard ALL their night.

« You’re the one making it so awkward ! You’re both young and have a beautiful girlfriend that’s great ! Have all the fun you want ! As long as everything’s consensual and that I don’t have to know the details I really don’t care Mags ». Angie replied, seeming pretty chill about it, now blowing on her coffee to make it cool.

« Oh, I can assure you, you’ll never hear of any details that’s for sure ». Maggie replied, starting to regain her composure. 

« All good then, well call me when pancake’s are ready I’m starving. We’ll surely less starving than you two but stil...  » Angie said as she left the room still a mischievous smile plastered on her face. 

« Angie ! Stop it ! » Maggie shouted at her, then she turned to look at her girlfriend, whose face was still bright red.

« God that was so embarrassing ! Where we that loud ? » She asked frowning slightly.

Maggie giggled at her, « Well, I don’t know about me, but yeah you were quiet loud... Not that I’m gonna complain about that.. ».

« Shut up ! » Alex said softly as she playfully hit Maggie on the shoulder, « And for the record you weren’t exactly silent either you know » She added, teasing Maggie. 

Maggie blushed slightly as she answered, « Well, not my fault if you were so good... » She said gazing lovingly at Alex, closing the distance between them to give her a kiss.

As they lost themselves in the kiss, Maggie suddenly pulled back smelling the smell of burned food.

« Shit ! » She exclaimed finally noticing the long forgotten pancake still on the pan.

Alex began to laugh then, « Yeah !! Now I can tease you too ! I’m not the only one of us who almost burned the house down anymore ! »

Maggie made a show of pouting at her girlfriend as she mumbled, 

« It’s your fault your to damn distracting ! » 

Alex smirked at her before saying, « Oh, do you want me to leave then ? » teasingly turning around as to really leave. 

Maggie empressed herself to stop her by basically jumping on her back, wrapping her arms and legs around her body tightly.

« Noooo, I want you to stay with me forever » 

It was meant to be playful, but the words were not as light as she thought, deeply reflecting her worst insecurities... Alex seemed to catch up on the unsaid fear in Maggie’s words though, as she softly murmured,

« Then I’ll stay, for as long as you’ll have me » 

Maggie’s heart skipped a beat at her girlfriend’s promise, making her smile even wider and holding on to her a little tighter as she buried her head in her girlfriend neck, leaving a trail of kisses here as she replied, 

« Then I hope you have nothing important planned, cause now that I have you, I don’t count on letting you go for a really long time ».


	23. Sleeping Alone

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys ! :)))
> 
> Hope everyone’s having a nice day ! 
> 
> Here is the newest chapter, this one is pretty long (and smutty) to make up for the shorter one, I hope you’ll like it ! 
> 
> Don’t hesitate to leave your thoughts on that or any prompts you’d like to see, or any suggestions, on the comments, or dm me on Twitter : Lens_Sanvers . I also just created a curiousCat, if you want to stay anon ! (The same name as my Twitter) 
> 
> Thanks for reading :)))

« Then I hope you have nothing important planned, cause now that I have you, I don’t count on letting you go for a really long time ».

*** 

Sunday Night.

Maggie couldn’t bring herself to fall asleep...

She had tried everything she could think of ... Read a book, listen to calm music, forced herself to stop using her phone, wearing Alex’s hoodie, she even got up to make herself some tea ! But still, nothing...

She was missing her girlfriend so damn much... Her warmth and comfort, the gentle sound of her voice, the beautiful smile on her face... Her divine smell still present on her hoodie wasn’t nearly enough for Maggie. 

How was she supposed to sleep without her after last night ??

As she tossed and turned on her bed, growing increasingly annoyed, she thought about texting her girlfriend... That would surely bring her some peace...

But the last text they exchanged was from over an hour ago, a text from Maggie answering to Alex saying that she was going to bed. 

So... She couldn’t do that... Cause Alex was probably peacefully sleeping right now, and she really didn’t want to disturb her.

She was pulled out of her thoughts by her phone buzzing on her nightstand, she quickly turned around to grab it.

As the screen lighted the room, Maggie was surprised to see that it was a text from Alex, making a well known by know fuzzy feeling growing inside of her... She quickly unlocked her phone to read it,

From Babe <3 : I miss you too much I can’t sleep, I’m dying to be in your arms right now :(

Oh Alex... Sweet Alex. Maggie was torn in two right now... On one side she was kinda happy that she wasn’t the only one feeling like that, but on the other side, it was bothering her that her girlfriend couldn’t sleep either... Nonetheless, the text made her smile widen as she answered,

To Babe <3 : My god ! Me too... I don’t wanna spend one more night without you... I don’t know how I slept all these years without you ! :((( 

From Babe <3 : Yeah... Same... I’ll talk to my mum, she did say she could reconsider for the sleepovers on schools nights... 

Honestly that would be freaking heaven... The thought of having Alex close to her every nights made butterflies travel down her belly.

To babe <3 : That would be so amazing... Having you in my arms every nights... 

From babe <3 : Yeah... So much... Could I ... Maybe call you ? I wanna hear your pretty voice..

Oh god... The cuteness of her girlfriend was making her melt... 

To babe <3 : Of course ! That’s actually a brilliant idea my little genius <3 :)

A few seconds later, her phone started ringing, Maggie smiled lovingly at the picture of Alex on her screen before picking up. 

« Hey babe » Maggie said cheerfully.

« Hey... God Maggie, I miss you so so much... » Alex said, sounding pretty down. 

« Me too babe, just a few more hours before we see each other... » Maggie answered, trying to cheer her girlfriend up a bit 

« A few hours seems like an eternity » Alex groaned, making Maggie giggle as she replied, 

« Yeah... That’s pretty accurate...But at least we can talk... » She said softly. 

« Yeah you’re right... Can you... Would you... tell me a story ? Something I don’t know about you ? » Alex asked shyly then.

« Yeah sure ! Just let me think of something... Oh I know ! You’re gonna love this one.. » Maggie answered, smiling softly at her girlfriend’s demand. 

And then Maggie told Alex about her funniest memories with Angie, the day they had a big water leak in the apartment, the day Angie had an argument with a target’s employee who wouldn’t stop lurking at her, and all kind of others stories... and Alex listened, and laughed and asked questions...

Then they continued to talk, about everything and anything, exchanging stories, for a long moment, loosing themselves in the other’s calming voice, the conversation always flowing easily between the two of them. 

Maggie started to feel herself reach this state of total peacefulness that her girlfriend always procured her...

After what must have been over an hour later, as their voices where growing more tired, the silences becoming longer and a few yawns could be heard, they let themselves starting to slowly drift off.

That’s how they both fell asleep, rocked by the other gentle breathing, already half dreaming of being in each other’s arms... 

 

*** 

Monday night. 

 

Maggie found herself in exactly the same state as the night before, well, maybe even more annoyed... 

Because tonight, she couldn’t call Alex... She couldn’t talk to her girlfriend because she had just texted her that Kara was sleeping in her bed, cause some stupid frat boy at high school had shown her footages of the movie « It » and now Kara was freaking terrified of sleeping alone for the night, so Alex.. Sweet and kind Alex had agreed for her to sleep in her room. 

So all she had was a few texts from Alex apologizing, and telling her how it bothered her to not be able to call her, telling her how much she loved her and missed her... 

Well, at least that was something... But so not enough for Maggie... Even if she had seen her girlfriend just a few hours ago, she was already craving for her warmth and reassuring presence in her arms... She was missing... Well.. Absolutely everything about her to be honest...

As she let her thoughts run freely, picturing all kinds of memories with Alex, her thoughts started to drift back to the amazing night they shared... 

And quickly enough, she was also starting to miss the feeling of Alex’s naked body against hers... The feeling of her lips and tongues on hers, and... also somewhere a little lower if she was being honest... She was missing the taste of Alex and the incredible sensation of being inside of her... 

As vivid memories from their first... and second times togethe were running through her mind, Maggie felt herself starting to get... Pretty turned on... Feeling a low warmth settling low in her stomach. 

Ok seriously, what’s happening to me ? She thought. She had sex literally three days ago... How could she feel so frustrated already ? ? God... What was her love doing to her... 

She started to consider that maybe an orgasm will help both of her problems, maybe she’ll manage to fall asleep... 

Why not ? She told herself. 

So Maggie let her mind replay the hottest memories of her life... She remembered the taste of Alex, the unique feeling of being inside of her, the way she was calling Maggie’s name breathlessly and how hot she looked when she came... 

After a few moments, as she felt herself becoming painfully turned on, she let her right hand slowly going to her center, first just grazing at it above her panties, groaning as she felt how wet she had gotten already... 

Then she quickly moved her hand inside her underwear, starting to loose patience, first she gathered some of the wetness that had formed at her entrance with two fingers, before bringing them to her clit, and started tracing lazy circles here. 

Maggie rapidly began to loose herself in the moment, her vivid memories arrousing her more and more, and her movements quickly becoming more purposeful, as she applied more pressure on her clit, and started going faster. 

Her breathing was growing more ragged, and her hips couln’t stay still, she wasn’t even aware of the few breathless « Fuck Alex » and « God » leaving her mouth.

And just a few moments later, as her movements were growing erratic, as she lost complet control over herself, Maggie felt her body started to grow rigid, and came with a silent cry, her eyes closed and her mouth slightly hanging open. 

She let her hand applying pressure on her clit for a few more moments, feeling the aftershocks of her orgasm, slowly starting to come down, before totally removing her hand, carefully whipping it on her pajama pants.

And finally... finally... Maggie was able to drift off to sleep, her last thought unsurprisingly going to her girlfriend, like every other night since she met her...

*** 

Thursday night.

And here she was again... Alone. In her bed. Unable to sleep. Missing dearly her girlfriend... 

As she was unsurprisingly busy thinking about the said girlfriend, and a pretty hot make out session they shared this afternoon in a desert room they found, leaving her incredibly turned on and frustrated... She started to think that maybe she should do just like yesterday night... It had worked quiet well after all... Before she could seriously consider the idea, her phone buzzed, so she quickly took it, smiling brightly knowing full well who had send her a text... 

 

From babe <3 : Ok so that’s just pure torture... God. How is it possible to miss someone this much ?? :’( 

 

Yeah... The feeling is mutual... She thought 

 

To babe <3 : Yeah right... I honestly have no idea... I miss you too babe :((

From babe <3 : Can I confess something ? 

 

Maggie frowned slightly at the text, having absolutely no idea of what her girlfriend wanted to say... Trying her hardest not to let her insecurities win, as she replied, 

 

To babe <3 : Sure, you know you can tell me anything babe ! :D 

 

She sent, trying to be supportive.

 

From babe <3 : Ok well... That’s kinda embarrassing but um... You know our make out session earlier ? Well, it kinda left me... turned on and... frustrated to be honest... Like... There is so much I wanna do to you... God.. I really wish you were here... 

 

Maggie gulped as she read the text, pretty shocked in the most delicious way at the qiiet forward text, a wave of arrousal hitting her hard at her girlfriend’s words... Well, so she wasn’t alone... 

She must have stay in shock a moment too long, as she received a second text, from a seemingly panicked Alex,

 

From babe <3 : Was that too forward ? I’m so sorry Mags. I... didn’t wanna make u uncomfortable... 

 

Maggie empressed herself to respond then, 

 

To babe <3 :

No ! Alex no ! 

I was just... surprised that’s all.. 

But hum... That’s really hot... I kinda feel the same way actually...

I’m not with you but um... maybe we could like... help each other out... ? If u want ?

 

That was kind of a bold move Maggie thought... But Alex’s courage earlier made her think that maybe.... That would be something she could be into... After all they had already admitted, even if it was pretty shyly... that they both masturbated so... She was pulled out of her thoughts by her phone buzzing again, 

 

From babe <3 : Helping each other out... Like.. ?

 

Maggie could well imagine Alex’s blushing figure right now as she typed out a response, herself blushing slightly... 

 

To babe <3 : Yeah... Like.. You know.. get off... If... You’re into it ? 

 

Her heart was beating fast as she waited for a response. Reeeeeally hoping that she wasn’t totally misinterpreting everything and that Alex would like the idea. Cause god that would be pretty embarrassing other ways... Forunaly she didn’t have to wait long for a response.

 

From babe <3 : Fuck... That’s.. Hot... But um... Are you into it as well ? 

 

Maggie was torned between amusement, arousal and relief as she read the text.

 

To babe <3 : Yeah Alex. I’m into it... I wouldn’t have offered other way... So... Text or call ?

 

She had her answer as her phone started ringing, Maggie quickly accepted the call, not wanting to wake Angie up.

“Hey...” Alex said shyly, but her voice a little more deep than usual.

“Hey babe” Maggie responded, the smile on her face being evident at her tone.

“So... I’m really into the idea.. but um... I have absolutely no clue of how to do this to be honest...” 

Maggie giggled before answering, “Well, I’m not exactly an expert either... Let’s just see how it goes naturally... Don’t overthink it like I know you’re overthinking it right now. We worked so well when we were together, it’s going to be fine.” Trying to make Alex relax a bit. 

It was Alex’s turn to giggle, “Yeah ok, you know me well... And you’re right.. We really always make a good team.. ” 

The freaking best time ever... Maggie thought with a smirk. 

“ Well, I’d like to think that I do know you ... And yeah.. We make a killer team...” She began, before gathering the courage to continue, “ So... What are you wearing right now ?” 

She heard Alex exhale deeply, “Ok, so we’re doing it... Hum.. Your hoodie and my jogging. You ?”

Maggie smiled at her girlfriend’s answer, imagining her in her clothing , “ I’m wearing your hoodie too actually... And hum.. Just panties... Those I was wearing the other night actually...” She finished, having a flash of the said night. 

“Fuck... I can so picture it...” Alex breathed out, before continuing, slightly giggling, “ I don’t know how you do it but you just look like so cute and hot at the same time... I don’t understand how that’s possible... ” 

The compliment made Maggie’s heart skip a beat as she replied, “ Yeah.. Well.. I return the compliment... You’re so hot Alex... And you don’t even realize it and that makes you even hotter... You.. God.. You turn me on so much that’s crazy... » 

« Well.. You turn me on a lot too you know... » 

God... She started to feel herself becoming more and more aroused, and was dying to know if Alex felt the same... So she tried to be bold, and asked, « Are you... Are you wet ? » 

« Well, I.. um.. Yeah... Quiet a lot... You always makes me... really wet... To be honest.. And you ? » 

The answer aroused Maggie even more...

« Fuck... That’s hot... Yeah Alex I’m really wet right now... And the thought of you being excited... Well that turns me on even more babe » 

« God... Mags... I want to touch you so badly... » Alex sighed. 

« Tell me... Tell me what you would do if you were here... » 

She really wanted to know... And she started to be painfully turned on, wondering if it would be appropriate to start touching herself yet. 

« I want... I want to feel our skins without anything between us... God you’re so soft everywhere... I think I could spend days just touching and kissing your skin... » 

« Fuck.. I really want that too... And then what would you do ? » 

Maggie unconsciously began to touch her skin at Alex’s words. 

« I think I’ll kiss you, and then I’ll go lower until I can kiss your neck, I love feeling you moan against my lips... And I would make sure to leave a mark... Cause the thought of marking you it’s just... So hot. I don’t mean like... You belong to me or anything, you’re not an object an-

« I get it Alex, I really like when you do that too... And I really like doing that to you... » 

 

She really did got it... If only Alex understood how much that was driving her crazy... She really started to get impatient now though...

« So what would you do next ? » She asked, starting to sound a little breathless. 

« I would kiss your breast.. God... I love them.. they’re just perfect.. Well.. You’re entire body is pretty prefect... But Jesus Your boobs... Such a turn on...  » Alex said, sounding a little breathless too.

Her breath started to grow more ragged at Alex’s words, her heart was beating fast, she really had to do something now or she literally will combust... So she asked, 

« Fuck Alex, You turn me on so much babe... I need to... Do you mind if I... If I touch myself ? » 

Alex groaned at the words before answering, « Please do that’s so hot... I wish it could be my hand though... » 

At Alex’s green light, Maggie brought a hand to her center, groaning as the amount of wetness she found there. Having already lost all patience, she was unable to start slowly, and just started a well known rough circular motion on her clit, applying pressure. 

« Yeah... And I wish I could touch you... That I could feel how wet you are... And taste you.. god I love your taste... Would you.. Touch yourself for me ? » She responded the best she could, between small moans and ragged breath.

Alex let out a moan then as she responded, slightly panting, « I.. I already started. You.. you turn me on too much.. » 

Maggie moaned at the answer, and let her movements become more erratic, her hips unable to stay still « My god.. Alex.. That’s so hot.. I’m already so close... » she panted.

She was a total mess at this point, the noises Alex was making turning her on to no end. 

« Fuck. Me... Me too babe. God... I really wish it was you touching me... You’re just so good at it...” Alex said between moans, totally panting too at this point. 

“Alex, yeah, you feel so good..” She tried to answer the best she could, as talking was becoming pretty hard right now...

« Fuck, I’m so close Mags » She said her voice broken. 

After a few moments, Maggie felt herself getting closer and closer to the edge, but she wanted one thing now, she was waiting for one thing to let herself come, so she asked, hoping it would do it for Alex, 

« Alex, please.. Come for me.. I need to hear you come babe ... » Her voice pleading.

It seemed to do it as Maggie heard Alex’s moans grow louder, she could picture how she looked like just now... So beautiful.. So hot... She listened to her girlfriend come, calling out Maggie’s name.

« Yes. Maggie... Oh god, Maggie ! ”

And that definitely did it for Maggie, she felt her body starting to contract, her inner walls starting to clench, as she came with Alex’s name on her lips. 

After that, for a few moments, the only sounds that could be heard were the two girls chaotic breathing as they slowly came down together, until Alex broke the silence,

“ That was... Woa.. Did you.. Did you like it ?” 

That made Maggie giggle, 

“ Yeah, I thought that was pretty clear... Well, it’s nothing like making love with you but I’ve gotta admit um... Definitely better that when I’m alone...” She answered feeling herself blush a little. 

That’s fucking ridiculous she thought, they just basically had phone sex... Like she should feel embarrassed about something now... 

Alex giggled too, 

“Yeah... I agree... I um..” She began, seeming to hesitate on what to say next, so Maggie tried to help, 

“ You what babe ?” She said softly. 

“ I.. I don’t know how to say this, it’s just... I love so many things about us... not only about you but about our relationship, our dynamic I mean.. And I think that.. One of the things I love the most is the way we are open, honest and like non judging with each other, I mean, I...I trust you so much... I.. never feel judged with you.. You’re all love, compassion and support. What we just did... Everything we talk about... I... Couldn’t imagine being this way with anyone but you Maggie... You... You accept... me, fully. I.. I don’t have to hide parts of me with you.. You make me feel... free, and complet... And I’m so, so graceful for that.. For you. And I can only hope from the bottom of my heart that I can make you feel the same way. I.. I love you Maggie..” She finished, her voice full of emotion, of honesty.

Maggie was taken aback, she was a sobbing mess right now... she wasn’t expecting that, and she was nowhere near ready to hear it, she should really begin to accept that Alex was always gonna take her aback, challenge her with her raw honesty... And deep down it was one of the things she loved the most about her... 

She took a deep breath to be able to respond, “ I love you so much Alex, I love every piece of you with every part of me... I love the relationship we’re building together too... And yeah, you make me feel all that too... You... You’re exceptional and unique... And I couldn’t dream of someone more perfect for me... You bring the best out of me Alex. You’ll never know how much you liberated me... How much you bring to me... Truly. It’s almost like you leared to me how to really breath, like before meeting you my life was in black and white and now there’s colors everywhere... And it’s super cheesy and cliché, but I really feel that way... And I can’t imagine feeling that with anyone else either, and I really don’t want to...” She finished, whipping her eyes with the back of her hand. 

Alex seemed to be crying too right now, but she giggled as she responded softly, “ God, I don’t know why but I see a pattern here, we’re like the cliché of the emotional crying girl after sex”. 

Maggie joined in her laughter, “ Yeah, you’re right, but you know what ? I wouldn’t change it for the world...” She said honestly.

“Me neither”. Alex replied softly. 

They talked for a few more minutes, both exhausted but not wanting to leave the other.

Finally, they managed to hang up when they couldn’t fight sleepiness anymore, exchanging “I love you” and “good night babe” one last time. 

Maggie laid alone in her bed, still missing Alex dearly, but feeling blissfully happy, feeling light and grounded at the same time. A smile still plastered on her face, she finally fell asleep, knowing who she would dream of.


	24. Wisdom Tooth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyyy ! So ! Exceptionally, here is a second chapter today ! No smut, more jokes ! (Well... My attempt at awkward jokes anyway...) And because my fic hadn’t enough cliché in it, here have my take on the infamous “wisdom teeth prompt” :P 
> 
> Hope you’ll like it ! xx
> 
> (Once again don’t hesitate if you have prompt or anything...) :D

Maggie laid alone in her bed, still missing Alex dearly, but feeling blissfully happy, feeling light and grounded at the same time. A smile still plastered on her face, she finally fell asleep, knowing who she would dream of.

***

Maggie was nervous, she was pacing restlessly in the waiting area since Alex left for the OR, and asking for the time to Kara every two minutes, getting each time the same answer. 

She knew she shouldn’t be so stressed... Pulling out wisdom teeth was a very simple surgery, it should be over soon, and then Alex will wake up... She’ll be a bit loopy for a few hours and then everything will be fine...

But she couldn’t help herself... She would have preferred being the one on the table right now... She couldn’t bare the thought of something going wrong... 

It was Alex, her girlfriend.. Her all world on this table... And even if it was totally irrational to think that something could go wrong, she couldn’t help but worry... 

So for what must have been the twentieth time, Maggie tuned toward Kara, who was calmly sitting on a chair and reading at a Magazine and asked, 

« What time i-

« The exact same time it was when you asked twenty seconds ago » Kara cut her off, not even bothering to look up from her magazine. 

« Fine » Maggie sighed, and finally sat on a chair, thinking that she would go crazy if she continued pacing one more minute, and started nervously shaking her leg instead now. 

Kara looked up then, and shouted her an empathetic smile, «Maggie, everything’s fine ! Alex is the strongest person I know and this is one of the easiest surgery ever ! » 

Maggie sighed again, «  I know, I know... I’m being so irrational. It’s just... I love her so much... I can’t imagine if something happened to her... » She said, almost whispering, looking at the ground. 

Kara made her look up by putting a hand on her thigh, « I know. I know how important she is for you Maggie... And that’s disgustingly cute by the way » She said making a face, managing to make Maggie smile a little. 

« but anyway. You also now how important she is to me, so you should know that if I’m not worried, you have absolutely not reason to be. » She finished softly, smiling kindly at her.

« Yeah, you’re right. » She began, breathing deeply to try to calm herself. 

« Any news on Eliza ? » She asked. 

« Mmh no, she still must have a few consults, she won’t be here before a few hours I think » Kara answered. 

As Maggie was going to answer, they both turned around as a voice called out, « Alexandra Danvers’ family ? » 

They quickly got up, to find the source of the voice, seemingly a nurse. 

« That’s us ! » Kara said cheerfully.

Maggie felt a strange warmth settling in her stomach at Kara basically saying that Maggie was family... Sure she knew it was just so she could go see Alex without being asked any questions but stil...She couldn’t help the happiness it procured her... Being a part of the Danvers... 

The feeling quickly wore off though as she was more preoccupied to know about the well being of her girlfriend. 

« Ok great, well the procedure went really well, and Alexandra should be waking up as we speak, if you’ll follow me, I’ll take you both to her room. ». The nurse said.

Maggie felt like she could finally breath and let herself relax a little... But not completely, not before she could constat first hand that Alex was fine... 

They followed the nurse to Alex’s room, Maggie staying silent still pretty stress but pretty amused as Kara was talking with the nurse as if she was an old friend.

Oh Kara... She really was something... 

When they entered the room, neither of them were really prepared for the show they witnessed, 

Alex was desperately trying to get out bed, while a nurse was holding her back trying to explain that she couldn’t stand just yet. 

« But what did you do of my tongue ? I don’t feel my tongue ! I have to go find it ! Wait... Whoa how do I do to talk if I have no tongue ?? Am I really talking ? And you can’t touch me ! I’m pretty sure I have a girlfriend ! » A panicked Alex rambled, her words difficultly understandable. 

Ok so she was really fucking high... Well she seemed well at least... Maggie thought, that should be pretty fun...

Kara and Maggie carefully approached her, when Alex noticed them, she stopped trying fight the nurse and looked curiously between the two of them, seeming to have a difficult time keeping her eyes fully open. 

The nurse turned around then, looking for what had Alex so interested suddenly, and then she talked, « God, finally. I hope you’ll be better at calming her down than me... She is really persistent... » She said seeming a bit annoyed and amused at the same time. 

Maggie and Kara both bursted out laughing then, as Kara answered « Yeah, that sound like Alex. Don’t worry we got her ». She said smiling.

« Ok well, good luck » The nurse said as she started leaving the room, « The effect of the drugs should wear off in an hour or two, call us if you have any issue » She concluded smiling lightly as she left the room.

« Hey!  I know you two. I love you two !  » Alex declared, her dumb smile on her face, making the two girls turn back around to look at her. 

« Yeah, you do, and we love you too » Kara said amused, « So how are you feeling ? » .

« I feel great... Well except that they lost my tongue. That’s kind of a bummer... Have you seen it ? » She asked dead serious.

Kara moved a chair closer and sat on it, as Maggie directly sat on the bed, wanting to be as close as possible to Alex.

Maggie smiled at her girlfriend, pretty amused as she answered her, « Yeah I saw it » She didn’t add « I also felt it a few times »... Kara was there after all... 

« Oh my god where ? » Alex exclaimed.

« Well.. Right where it belong, inside your mouth » She said giggling a bit, hearing Kara do the same.

Alex left out a noise of shock then, «  Wait ?! You’re telling me that they lost my all mouth ? But where it is ? And how is this possible ?”

Kara and Maggie bursted out laughing then, they glanced at each other, silently deciding that they would play along a little bit... No harm in having a little fun after all...

« I really don’t know, maybe later we could find a detective to investigate this more closely... This is a serious case... » She said trying to be serious.

Maggie had to bite her lip to contain her laughter, as she glanced at Alex who was drinking Kara’s words, seeming pretty reassured. 

« That’s a brilliant idea ! I can’t believe I hadn’t thought of it !” Alex began excited, then she marked a pause and continued, “ So... Who are you again ? » She asked curious, looking between the two of them.

« I’m Kara, your sister, and that’s Maggie, your girlfriend » Kara said smiling, making a head tilt toward Maggie. 

“Oh right, yeah I remem- wait. I’m gay ?” Alex asked in shock.

The two girls couldn’t help bursted our laughing again at that, Maggie took it upon herself to respond, 

“ Yeah babe... You’re gay and so am I... Well I hope you’re gay.. Cause that would be a bummer...” She said smiling softly at her. 

“Oh yeah that make so much sense ! I’m definitely gay.... You’re like so pretty and you seem so soft and you smell so nice... I can’t believe I have a girlfriend...” she said dreamingly

She turned toward Kara then, “Kara is she really my girlfriend? How did I do to have such a beautiful girlfriend ?”

Kara giggled at her, “Yeah, Alex she really is your girlfriend, and I don’t know you should ask her” 

So Alex turned to Maggie, “So Maggie how did I manage to have such a beautiful girlfriend?” 

Maggie laughed as she answered, “ Well, you’re kinda perfect Danvers, I couldn’t resist” She said charmingly.

Alex began to blush as she answered rambling, “You... You think I’m perfect ?” 

Maggie soften at Alex’s insecurities surfacing, “Yes Alex, I think you’re perfect, and you wanna know a secret ?” She asked with a mischievous smile. 

Alex nodded seriously, so she carefully approached her and whispered, “ I’m in love with you”. 

Alex gasped at the words and backed off abruptly, “Wait. I remember now. Well I think I remember, or maybe it was just a dream, I don’t know I’m confused...” She said frowning.

“ What do you remember ? ” Maggie asked curious. 

“ Well we were both in a bed and I think we had sex cause we were both naked and go-

Maggie became bright red as Kara shocked on her own saliva, before interrupting Alex, “ Hum... Alex I think... we don’t need the details I’m your little sister” She said furiously adjusting her glasses. 

High Alex was funny... But that was fucking awkward, thank god Eliza wasn’t there... 

Alex seemed to concentrate before continuing “Right. Sorry. So.. Well, and then I told you that I loved you and you told me that you loved me back. So was it real ?” She asked, looking expectedly at Maggie through hopeful eyes. 

Maggie cleared her throat, “Hum yeah, it’s a real memory”. Fearing a little what Alex would say next. 

Alex gasped again, “ My god... That’s amazing.. Cause you have a killer body... Your boobs are so amazing I could spen-“

“Alex !” Maggie interrupted, blushing even harder “we said no details”. She said and glanced at Kara, who was trying hard to look anywhere but at them.

“Right sorry. But wait I have a question” She asked panick returning to her face.

“What ?” Maggie asked cautiously.

“How am I going to do now ?” Alex asked, seeming at the verge of crying.

Maggie softened at that, as she asked, “ Do what babe ?” 

“I have no mouth anymore ! If the detective doesn’t find it how am I going to kiss you, or... or.. go down on you ? I love going down on you ! You taste so good ! ” 

And fuck... How could this be so fucking awkward... She was so embarrassed that she didn’t even know what to say at this point... 

Kara suddenly got up and began to ramble, still adjusting her glasses, “ You know what I’m kinda hungry... I’m.. I’m sure you’re hungry too.. I’m gonna grab something to eat for us ok ?” She glanced toward Maggie with pleading eyes.

“Yeah sure... That’s a really good idea...” She responded after clearing her throat. 

“Ok great” Kara quickly said as she practically ran off the room.

Maggie turned toward Alex then, and sighed deeply, “ Babe you can’t talk about our sex life to anyone like that”.

Alex still seemed worried, “But you don’t understand ! It’s really important ! I have no mouth ! And... And... You.. You use your mouth so well... I won’t ever be able to return the favor” 

Maggie sighed again, she was torn between embarrassment and... a little bit of pride... Weirdly... When she suddenly got an idea, she took her phone out off her pocket, she quickly opened the camera app in selfie mode and oriented the phone toward Alex. 

“ Alex look at the mirror what do you see ?” 

“Um... Me ?” She said uncertain.

“Yes ! And do you see your mouth ?” Maggie asked, being hopeful about making Alex understand. 

“ Yes you’re right !! I have my mouth” She began cheerfully, then she tried to open it the best she could to check if her tongue was there too, “God ! My tongue is there too ! How did you do that ?? You’re my hero ! Are you a detective ?!” She asked curiously. 

Maggie giggled as she answered, “Not yet, but I will be one day”.

Alex smiled at her, “Well I’m sure you’ll be an amazing detective, you solve my case in like three minutes !” 

Maggie laughed, “Thank you babe”. 

“ Detective Dimples ?” Alex asked, sounding more vulnerable suddenly.

Maggie’s heart melt at the nickname, she smiled a big dimples smiled as she asked, “What is it babe ?” 

“ Could we take a nap ? I’m kinda tired and I want cuddles..” She said. 

“Of course babe” . Maggie smiled lovingly at her as she quickly took her shoes off, before moving closer to Alex, and laid by her side extending her arms to hug her. 

Alex quickly drifted off, sighing softly a “I love you” as a peaceful expression made its way on her face. 

*** 

When Alex was awake and the drugs had fully worn off a few hours later, Kara and Eliza left them a moment alone, as they left the room pretending to go for more food. 

“ So... Do you remember everything you said earlier, the first time you woke up ?” Maggie asked curious.

“ Umm... I barely remember waking up a first time... What did I say ?” She asked.

Maggie began to blush, remembering full well her girlfriend’s words... 

“ Well.. Umm.. At first it was cute, you thought they lost your mouth in surgery and you were kinda confused about who Kara and I were... And then well... You said a serie of embarrassing sex stuff...” She glanced at Alex, marking a pause.

“God... That sound bad... What did I say ?” Alex asked starting to blush,

“ You... Well.. You told your sister that we had sex and um.. how much you loved my boobs...” 

“God that’s so embarrassing” Alex groaned as she began to blush harder.

If she had I only said that..That could have been cute... Maggie thought. 

“... And then.. You kinda told her thatyoulovedgoingdownonmecauseItastesogood ?” She said quickly, beginning to blush again.

“ I said what ?!” Alex asked, surely thinking that she hadn’t understand well.

“ You. Said. That you loved. Going down on me. Cause I taste so good. ” Maggie repeated, still a little embarrassed, but far less than earlier... And it was... Kinda flattering actually now that Kara wasn’t in the room anymore. 

Alex groaned as she hide behind her hands, “ Oh my god that’s so awkward... I’m so sorry... That must have been so embarrassing for you...” 

Maggie giggled, “well.. At least your mom wasn’t there... And... It’s pretty flattering... Even if I have to admit that I prefer the dirty talk when you’re not high on drugs and your little sister is not around...” She finished smirking slightly. 

They both giggled at that, “ Yeah, well that make two of us” Alex said. 

“I’m glad you’re back Alex... High Alex was fun... But I kinda miss the normal you...” Maggie said softly.

Alex gazed at her lovingly, “ Come here... I want a kiss... Well... Not on my mouth it hurt like hell... But I want affection please”.

Maggie giggled, “I’ll give you all the affection you want” as she got closer to Alex.


	25. (Not a chapter)

Hi guys ! Long time no see... 

I’m really sorry for basically disappearing on you, I went through a pretty rough time cause my grandmother passed away a few weeks ago... And well, as you can surely imagine, I wasn’t really in the right mindset to write anything... 

Though I have a good news, I’m gonna come back, cause writing always help me getting better. And well.. I kinda miss it, and all of you and your comments tbh. :) 

Anyway ! But to do that though, I’m gonna need your help guys, cause I’m currently having a sort of writing block... 

So if you could comment with any prompt you would like to see, it would help me immensely ! You can also dm me on Twitter (@Lens_Sanvers) if you wanna stay anon or Idk... 

I’m pretty open minded ( I hope ) concerning the topics so don’t hesitate, even If the idea is for a one shot or something, I could maybe give it a go if the prompt really appeal to me ! :))

I really hope you have ideas to suggest ! :)

Take care of you guys. xx

Ps : I’m really sorry you were probably expecting a new chapter :/ But hopefully one will be written soon :)))


	26. Jealousy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys ! I know it’s been a long time, so if you want explanations you can read the previous chapter if you want. 
> 
> Anyway ! I’m finally back :))) 
> 
> I’ve gotta say... That one is pretty angsty, but of course their is a happy ending ;) 
> 
> I hope you’ll like it :D
> 
> As usual, if you have any comments or suggestions or prompts you’d like to see or anything, you can leave a comment or dm me in Twitter (Lens_Sanvers) 
> 
> Have a nice day ! xx

It was Monday morning and Maggie was in a good mood, and the reason was pretty obvious : She was gonna see her girlfriend who she was missing dearly... How unexpected... 

Ok, they had seen each other like fifteen hours ago... And talked to each other even more recently than that... 

But still, Maggie was missing her girlfriend. She really had no idea how it was possible... To miss someone so much.. To crave for another person this much... Maggie had always taken pride in being a fairly independent person, particularly for her age, And if somebody had told her one day that she would be needing another person that badly... she surely would have laugh out loud... How naive she had been... She really wasn’t prepared for Alex Danvers, 

But truth be told... She wouldn’t change it for the world... 

Alex and her had been together for only a few weeks now but Maggie already couldn’t imagine her life without her girlfriend... Her amazing and perfect girlfriend who was definitely one of the best thing that ever happened to her... If not THE best. God she was so in love... 

The more time she spent with Alex, the more she was getting to know her... The more she was craving for... The more she was falling in love deeper and deeper with her... Wishing to never stop falling... 

So here she was now, a dimpled smile plastered on her face as she made her way to Alex’s locker, knowing she’ll find her here, the thought of seeing her already making her feel all fuzzy...

When she approached the locker and was ready to go greet her girlfriend though, her smile fell, and she found herself frozen in place, as she noticed that Alex was not alone. 

No Alex was not alone... It wasn’t Kara with her, that would have been totally fine... But another pretty blond... One that Maggie had actually never met... But it didn’t keep her from hating her already... Vicky Donahue... The one girl that had dared to break Alex’s heart... 

And if they were just talking, well maybe Maggie would have been fine... Ok that was probably not true she thought... But anyway that wasn’t the matter... Cause right now Vicky was talking to Alex, her Alex, looking at her with a flirty smile and heart eyes and gently touching her arm as she spoke... 

Maggie felt her blood boil, and was kind of feeling sick, a flow of emotions were invading her at this instant. It was all too much to even know what it was... Or even put words on it. When suddenly it hit her. Jealousy. 

Never once in her life Maggie had felt this feeling, she had felt envy sure... Like everyone else there were things that she wished she had over others... But never jealousy... She never had anything as amazing and perfect as Alex that she could call hers and that she was so afraid to loose before... 

It wasn’t a nice feeling she thought and she couldn’t bare to feel it longer, so, determined to see what was going on, she approached the pair. 

She gently approached Alex, whose back was to her and softly kissed her cheek, totally ignoring the other girl’s presence. 

« Hi, love » she murmured against her skin, making sure to watch for Vicky’s reaction, and surely here she was shouting a death glare ato Maggie that she made sure to return. 

Maggie was quickly appeased by Alex’s reaction, as her girlfriend turned around, now totally ignoring Vicky too, and pulled her girlfriend in for a proper kiss. 

« God, I missed you » She sighed against Maggie’s lips, making the other girl kissing her more passionately than before. 

Their kiss would probably have ended like most of the time, with the both of them smiling too much like dummies to be able to kiss properly, if that wasn’t for the sound of someone clearing there throat that made them brake apart.

Yeah... I really hate her already... Maggie thought, as she once again glanced at Vicky.

« Oh, right. Sorry. » Alex said her face a little flushed looking between Maggie and Vicky,

« Maggie this is Vicky Donahue... Vicky this is Maggie Sawyer my amazing girlfriend », she finished, shouting heart eyes at Maggie, the latter looking back at her just the same. 

Her girlfriend tone filled with love and admiration made Maggie’s heart melt, and brought her at that peaceful place she loved so much. Calming and reassuring her easily. 

They could have probably lost themselves in the other’s presence if Vicky hadn’t broke the silence, and their little bubble of love at the same time, making the two girls look her way.

« Well, nice to meet you Maggie » Vicky said smiling at her with the fakest smile Maggie had ever seen. 

When Maggie didn’t say anything back, not wanting to be rude but not really wanting to be nice either... Vicky cleared her throat once again and began to talk,

« So... Um.. I’m sorry I’ve gotta go but um.. It was nice meeting you, and Alex I’ll send you a text » She finished smiling at Alex.

« Yeah, ok. Bye » Alex quickly responded.

God... Maggie had no idea how someone could be that annoying... She hadn’t known Vicky for more than two minutes and she was already dying to punch the girl... Well, she had good reasons... For one she had broken her Alex’s heart... And second she had treated her so badl... And well, Maggie was just having a bad feeling about this girl...

She was dying to say all that to Alex, and even beg her to stay away from the girl... But... She didn’t want to be this person... This possessive person... She didn’t want to scare Alex off. She wanted to be confident in her relationship, trying to quiet the small voice in the back of her mind telling her that she was only the second choice, and that Alex would obviously leave her for Vicky if that was what the girl wanted. She trusted Alex... Alex loved her, everything was fine. So... She just asked, trying to sound casual, 

«  So... What did she want ? » Searching through Alex’s eyes.

Alex sighed deeply before responding, « I don’t really know to be honest... She just... She.. She told me that her and her boyfriend just broke up and that.. She had a lot of time for soul searching... and that she feels badly about how she treated me, that she was really sorry and that her boyfriend was a bad influence... So... She asked me to have coffee with her sometimes to catch up.. » Alex explained, looking pretty confused at the situation.

Bulshit... Bulshit... Bulshit... This girl was so fake... She hadn’t talk to Alex for like a year, and that was her big explanation ?? Maggie didn’t know how it was possible but she wanted to punch the girl even more now than fives minutes ago... Seriously what was that ? Now that she doesn’t have a boyfriend anymore Alex is time worthy ?? Maggie felt anger rising inside of her but tried to remain as calm as she could as she answered, 

« And um... What do you think about that ? » Maggie asked, trying to sound curious even though she was pretty sure that she was dying inside, doubt starting to creep inside her mind... She knew she was beginning to think irrationally right know... So terrified of losing her girl... 

Alex sighed deeply again and looked at the ground before responding.

« I... I don’t know honestly... I just... I forgave her you know ? And um... It’s been over a year so... Maybe I should give her a chance .. I mean at least a chance to explain herself... I mean, she’s human like the rest of us, she can make mistakes and take stupid decisions.. But um... I’m just not sure she as a place in my life anymore you know ? I’m so used to do without her... What.. What do you think ? »

Maggie wanted to be honest, she wanted to tell Alex that Vicky didn’t deserve a second chance and that she already hated her, she wanted to ask if Alex still had feelings for her, but was far too scared of what the answer could be... She wanted to beg her not to go, but above all that, she wanted to be a supportive girlfriend, she wanted to show Alex that she trusted her, and Alex deserved some closure. So she just answered,

« I don’t know, you should do what you think is right, I mean, maybe it will bring you some closure to have an explanation at least... » 

Alex gently took her hand to make her look up as she answered,

« So... It doesn’t bother you, if I, if I see her ? » 

Alex... Perfect, sweet and caring Alex... At her gentle tone and genuine concern, Maggie found the courage to ask the question that she was dying to ask, so she did, almost whispering,

« Do you... Do you still have feelings for.. for her ? » 

She was too scared to look at Alex in the eyes right now, but when Alex gently called her  « dimples » , so she couldn’t help but look up.

« Maggie, babe. Of course not... I love you, ok ? Only you. I never felt a fraction of what I feel for you for her, do you hear me ? Since I met you I haven’t even think of another girl... You’re... You’re all that I want Maggie » She finished, her voice filled with emotion, transpiring honesty.

Maggie felt like she could finally breath, she had no idea how much she needed to hear that. She quickly whipped the few tears that had made their way to her cheeks, still looking into Alex’s eyes, before she could respond though, Alex pulled her in for a hug.

Maggie hugged her tight, as Alex gently peppered her head with kisses.

After relaxing into the warm embrace a moment, she finally sighed deeply and responded, her voice still shaking from all the emotion, «  I love you too. So much... And I’m so sorry that I need you to always reassure me. It’s just that.. I love you so much... I just can’t imagine loosing you. So... yes... If I’m being honest it bother me a little that you’re gonna see Vicky, but I trust you, and I truly think that it can be good for you...  » 

Alex pulled back then to look into her eyes, Maggie took her hand in hers, still needing a physical contact as she listened to her girlfriend respond, 

« Thank you for trusting me, I know that... That it’s really hard for you to do... And, as long as you’ll let me, I’ll show you that you can, trust me I mean. I love you and I can’t imagine losing you either Maggie... »

***

Maggie couldn’t stay still, normally she’d be over at her girlfriend’s feeling all happy and calm, her afternoon should have been filled with laughter, warm cuddles, slow kisses, and gentle teasing, but today wasn’t the case, cause today her girlfriend was spending her afternoon with Vicky for their coffee... 

She was really trying to calm down, Alex had reaffirmed her love for her multiple times... But she couldn’t bring herself to... This time, and for the first time, even reading again her texts with Alex wasn’t enough...

She couldn’t shut down the not so small voices inside her mind telling her that she wasn’t enough, that she never would be, and that Alex would be right to leave her for another. 

As she felt tears starting to form in her eyes, she heard a knock, well knowing the only person it could be, she called out with a weaker voice than she would have liked, 

“ Come in”. 

Angie opened the door and began to talk, 

“Hey Mags, do you wanna watch a mov-“ As she took in her niece appearance, she cut herself off, and quickly made her way toward Maggie, sitting on her bed beside her and going to touch her but rapidly deciding against it.

“ Mags, sweetie, what is it ?” She asked softly instead. 

Unable to cheat on her emotions with Angie, she just took her aunt in her arms, searching for a bit of comfort as her tears began to run freely on her face. 

They stayed that way for a long time, Angie softly murmuring that everything was gonna be fine as she hold Maggie a little tighter against her, gently stroking her hair to try and calm her down, before Maggie finally pulled back, feeling able to talk. 

“ It’s... Really stupid... It’s just, well, it’s Alex, she didn’t do anything wrong she’s... She’s Alex, she’s perfect” She said chuckling weakly, Angie searching into her eyes like what she had to say was really important, making her confident enough to continue. 

“But um.. Here’s the thing, there is this girl, Vicky, and um... She was Alex’s best friend, but also, the first girl that Alex ever had feelings for, the girl that made her realize she was gay actually, and well, nothing ever happened between them cause Vicky rejected her.. God.. I just.. I hate her.. She treated Alex so badly... She haven’t spoke to her in like a year after that. But um.. Today she went to see Alex, she apologized for how she behaved, and she asked Alex for a coffee to catch up. And now... Now they are together at a café right now. And I know it shouldn’t bother me, I mean, I trust Alex, and she have been really great about it you know ? Asking me if that bothered me and telling me how much she loved me. But um... I just have such a bad feeling about this, about her... And I just... I can’t help but think that...” She cut herself off for a moment, 

Shit... That was really hard... Expressing her feelings really wasn’t her forte she thought... 

“ That ?” Angie prompted gently as she put a hand on one of Maggie’s in support. 

Maggie took a deep breath before answering, trying to keep her emotions at bay, and not quiet succeeding,

“ That she gonna leave me... I mean she would be right... She would be better off witho- ”

Angela cut her off at that, “ Don’t even finish that sentence Mags I swear ! Maggie, you’re perfect for this girl and she is madly in love with you, I see it, everyone can see it I’m sure, and you should too... She wouldn’t be better off without you... You have to see how she looks at you... You make her so happy sweetie... You’re allowed to feel this way, jealous, I mean, but I assure you, you should trust her. ” She conclued with a gentle smile. 

“ You.. You really think so ?” Maggie asked, her voice still pretty weak, even as she felt slightly better at her aunt’s reassurances. God... What would she do without her aunt... 

“ Of course Mags... You know I’m always honest with you” Angela responded. 

“ Yeah, I know that, you’re even far too much honest sometimes” She said laughing a little, trying to lighten the mood. 

Angela punched her lightly on the shoulder at that, trying to make a fake shocked face, but unable to mask the smile tugging at her lips betraying her. 

*** 

Maggie smiled brightly as her phone screen lighted up that evening, knowing who was calling her. 

“Hey babe” She said picking up, still smiling. 

“Hey... How was you afternoon ?” Alex responded. 

Maggie’s smile fell at her girlfriend’s tone, she couldn’t really place it, but something seemed off, she shook it off quickly, thinking that she was being paranoid, trying to keep in mind Angie’s words as she responded, 

“Well, I missed you that’s for sure... But I spent it with Angie so not so bad after all” She obviously left out the parts were she was a crying mess, feeling pretty ridiculous, before continuing,

“ And you ? How was coffee with Vicky ?” She couldn’t help the feeling of jealousy from returning at the mere mention of Vicky’s name. 

“ Oh.. Um... It was ok I guess... I mean I don’t think we’re gonna see each other again, I was right, I don’t... Really wanna be friends anymore... But um... You were right, it was good for closure I guess”. 

And there it was again, Alex definitely sounded off, like she was hiding something, making Maggie feeling slightly sick suddenly... But rather than ask about it, Maggie just changed the subject, trying her hardest to show Alex that she really trusted her. 

They talked for a long time, both of them sounding more relaxed quickly, the other voice calming them, as the conversation floated easily between the two. 

 

Nonetheless, Maggie couldn’t bring herself to fall asleep that night, unable to stop thinking that something was wrong... 

*** 

It was Wednesday morning and Maggie wasn’t in a good mood, she hadn’t slept one second the night before, and she couldn’t wait to be in her girlfriend’s arms to finally find some peace.

Nothing could have really prepared her for the sight that met her as she found herself facing from a distance Alex’s locker. 

She felt the world crashing down around her, she felt herself loosing everything again, becoming for the second time of her life that scared 14 years old little girl that her parents had kicked out. She couldn’t breath, she couldn’t move, as she witnessed what was happening right in front of her, her deepest fear becoming alive right in front of her eyes.

Here was her girlfriend, her back against her locker, kissing Vicky, the latter having her hands all over her girlfriend... Well.. Ex girlfriend it seemed. 

It must have been just a second or two, but those few seconds of pure torture felt like hours to Maggie. 

As she felt herself suffocating, and a wave of tears gaining her, a loud sob escaped her, and she was finally able to move, so she did the only thing she could do, she turned her back and began to run the fastest she could, wanting to be far away from what she just saw. 

She was so in shock, a crying mess, almost ready to collapse, that she didn’t even heared Alex calling after her. 

***

I’m so stupid, I knew that would happen, I never should have trusted her, I never should have fallen for her, I just should have stayed away.

How could I let myself hope that this time would be different ? 

Everyone always just leave, I'll never be good enough for anyone. 

Maggie couldn’t help the screaming voices inside of her, as she fell to her knees, somewhere outside of the school, the pain too raw to even stand, her body shaking with the force of how much she was crying, not even able to see anymore with so much tears escaping her. 

“Maggie ? Maggie babe !” 

Maggie moved away from Alex’s hand reaching to her, and finally found the force to stand as she felt anger rising inside of her, adding to her pain, as she screamed to Alex, 

“Don’t fucking touch me ! And don’t fucking dare to call me that !” 

“ Maggie ! Please ! Let me explain !” Alex pleaded, making Maggie looked up at her, taking in Alex’s miserable face full of tears, probably mirroring her own. 

A part of herself was screaming to let her explain, to keep hoping, Alex’s visible pain, always unbearable for Maggie to witness was almost enough. But a louder voice was screaming inside of her to get the hell away from her, that she was just gonna hurt herself even more, so she listened to that one instead . 

As she turned her back to leave though, a hand on her wrist kept her from moving, as she turned back around and screamed at Alex to let her go, her voice sounding weak, almost pleading, like all energy had been drained from her, Alex just gripped her tighter and pulled her closer, until she kept Maggie from moving completely, despide Maggie trying to extract herself from her grip with all the energy she had left. 

Alex was pleading her to listen, repeating that she was not letting her go until then, as Maggie was still struggling, repeating just as pleadingly to let her go. 

When Alex surely realized that Maggie wasn’t gonna stop fighting her, she just began explaining, louder than Maggie’s screams becoming weaker and weaker every passing second. 

Her voice was absolutely wrecked as she talked, 

“ I love you ! Ok ? I don’t give a shit about Vicky ! I want you ! She threw herself at me ! I didn’t kissed her back, I swear Maggie ! I was just so shocked I couldn’t move for a moment. God Maggie I swear !” 

Maggie fell silent and absolutely still as she began to take in Alex’s words, she was having a hard time even understanding what was happening right now. 

“I would never do that to you ! Please you’ve gotta believe me ! I love you ! Only you ! Babe, please, please look at me !” 

More lost than anything, but unable to fight anymore, Maggie looked up at Alex, when their eyes met, both of their hearts break seeing the other looking so miserable. 

“ Maggie I swear ! Please believe me ! I love you, I love you so much, please ! I’m so sorry! I should have seen it coming, I should have known she was gonna do something so fucked up like that, I never should have gone to coffee with her, I’m so sorry Maggie... she.. She told me that she wanted me to leave you and be her girlfriend, that she made a mistake when she turned me down. But I swear Maggie I turned her down, I told her that I only want you. I’m so sorry I should have talk to you about it ! I just... I didn’t want you worrying about it. I didn’t want you to be upset. But that would have been so much better than that. Please babe... You’re everything I want, everything I need. Please !” Alex finished, full on crying. 

 

Maggie couldn’t believe what Alex was saying, when she fully understood that this version actually made sense, actually had up, and seeing at Alex face that it was most likely the truth, but still unable to form coherent words, still feeling so raw, so weak, her head hurting, her heart pounding into her chest, her body heavy, she did the only thing she could do, she closed the almost inexistant distance between their two bodies and hugged Alex tight, Alex quickly returning the embrace, her arms going to envelop Maggie, holding her against her chest, the two girls still sobbing against the other from all the overwhelming emotions. 

After what could have been an eternity, when they both finally calmed down, their breathing and heartbeats slowly going back to normal, Maggie began to talk against Alex’s chest, still not ready to break the embrace, her voice still raw,

“I’m so sorry Alex... I just... I should have let you explain... I’m sorry, I just.. It was too much to handle I’m so-“ 

Alex interrupted her then, 

“ Maggie no, baby don’t apologize, please, you don’t owe me any apology, I would have reacted the same way”

“ Really ?” Maggie asked weakly, needing a last confirmation. 

“ Of course.. God Maggie.. The thought of seeing you with someone else... I can’t even imagine... I love you so much...” Now that she had calmed down, Maggie was able to fully see, and hear Alex’s honesty. 

“ I love you too... I love you so much Alex”. She responded truthfully. 

Alex began to close the distance between them, impulsively, before stopping herself her lips only a few inches away from Maggie’s, and asked, whispering, 

“ Can I ?”

Instead of answering, Maggie closed the distance between them, and kissed Alex with a desperation unknown until then to the both of them that Alex returned. They kissed until they were both out of breath. When the pulled back, they stayed close, their forehead touching, and Maggie whispered,

“ Maybe... Maybe... We could skip classes for the morning ? I just... I’m exhausted, I just wanna cuddle with you and fall asleep in your arms for a little bit. If.. If that’s ok”. 

« Yeah, ok, let’s do that, I’m pretty sure my mom won’t mind when I’ll explain, I never miss classes, she’ll let that one slip ». 

They kissed one last time before going hand in hand to Alex’s car. 

Maggie knew that they still had to talk some more, probably about what to do with Vicky also, but honestly right now she couldn’t bring herself to care, she was exhausted, and everything was going to be fine. So she took a deep breath, and let Alex’s proximity ground her. 


	27. Making up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys ! So this chapter is pretty much a follow up to the one I posted yesterday :) 
> 
> Some smut and some fluff ahead :D
> 
> I hope you’ll like it !! 
> 
> Thanks for all the kudos and comments it's really appreciate ! :D 
> 
> Leave a comment here for a request, or dm me on Twitter (Lens_Sanvers).
> 
> Have a nice day !! xx

Maggie knew that they still had to talk some more, probably about what to do with Vicky also, but honestly right now she couldn’t bring herself to care, she was exhausted, and everything was going to be fine. So she took a deep breath, and let Alex’s proximity ground her. 

*** 

When they made it to the Danvers’ household, the two girls had exactly the same idea in mind, so without even needing to exchange a word, they both headed straight to Alex’s bed. 

After they both respectively sent a text to Eliza, Kara and Angie to tell them that they were exceptionally skipping school today and that they’ll explain later, they both sighed deeply, letting out a part of the still lingering tensions inside their bodies and then turned to look at each other.

They gazed into each other's eyes for a long moment, not daring to move a muscle, the instant filled with silent promeses suddenly.

They both seemed to know that they needed to talk, reaffirm things, clearing up some stuffs, but right now, looking at each other, both still full of powerful emotions, they knew it wasn’t the moment. 

The apparent exhaustion Maggie was feeling mere moments ago seemed to fade away, leaving room to a more pleasant emotion, she felt a pull toward Alex, something powerful she never felt before, just pure and raw need, a powerful desire settling inside of her, needing to reaffirm, express how much they meant to each other, how much they belonged to each other, how much they owned each other even. 

It was almost primitive, Maggie was discovering a part of herself with Alex totally unknown until now, so powerful, almost overwhelming. 

Not wanting to push Alex, figuring she surely was the only one feeling this way, she was gonna suggest cuddles, before being abruptly interrupted by Alex kissing her hungrily that is. 

The force of the contact made her fall back down against the bed, Alex following her, never disconnecting their lips, falling on top of her girlfriend. 

The intensity of the frantic kiss made Maggie moan against Alex’s mouth, cause well, that was a development she was totally favorable to, to be honest, even if she hadn’t see it coming.

It was new, totally unknown, passionate, raw, almost desperate.

Maggie’s hands quickly went to her girlfriend’s hair, holding her close, Alex’s hands started to roam, touching Maggie like she had to be sure that she was really here with her, like she might disappear if she let go. Both of their breathing starting to rapidly become chaotic, Maggie feeling herself getting turned on more quickly than ever. 

Alex pulled back suddenly, breathing hard as she looked down at Maggie, her eyes darker than a few moments ago, though maybe looking a bit sheepish before she talked,

« I’m sorry, I... I don’t know what’s gotten into me, I... I should have asked befo- »

It was Maggie’s turn to cut her off, pulling her closer with her hands still gripping firmly at her hair, tugging at it to kiss her passionately, making the both of them groan at the contact. 

Unable to pull back for too long, Maggie just tried her best to speak against Alex's lips,

“ It’s ok. I feel that way too” She whispered between kisses.

“ Yeah ?” Alex murmured back, surely making sure that they were on the same page. 

“ Yeah” Maggie breathed out. 

From there, things accelerated rather quickly, really quickly if Maggie was being honest, at least it was nothing like the previous times they had sex, usually they always took their time, slowly undressing each other, wanting to savor the instant, remember every details. 

But today, it seemed that they couldn’t get out of their clothes quickly enough, even if it had surely been just a matter of a few minutes, their inabilitie to stop kissing for one second slowing them down. 

Maggie felt herself growing more and more worked up, so much than by the time they were both naked she could feel how almost painfully aroused she was, feeling how soaked she was becoming as their kissing was growing more and more passionate, deeper and deeper, their hands roaming, unable to pull the other close enough, to get enough of the other’s body.

When Alex pulled back to go to her neck, desperately kissing, nibbling, licking at her skin she wasn’t really sure, she wasn’t really sure and frankly she didn’t really care to know, it was just driving her totally crazy, making her moan and call Alex’s name, starting to get desperate for some kind of release, some kind of friction, unconsciously bucking her hips toward Alex.

Maggie truly had never felt that turned on, well at least never with so little done to her, unable to take it anymore, she did her best to roll them over, landing on top of Alex and quickly adjusting her right thigh between Alex’s. 

They both moaned at the contact, feeling the other’s wetness against their skin.

Maggie moaned again as she acknowledged that she was the cause of her girlfriend’s arousal, this fact never missing to drive her wild, It was a type of power she clearly got off too... 

As much as she wanted to loose herself in this sensation, just forget about the all damn world surrounding them, let go of all these negatives, painful and overwhelming emotions she had felt, she also had to make sure, make sure than this was also what Alex wanted. 

Because as much as she wanted this, as much as she needed this proximity, this incredible sensation that only Alex could give her, more powerful than her raw need for Alex was her girlfriend’s well-being, so she unwillingly pulled back, to ask, making Alex groan at the loss of contact, trying to pull Maggie back against her. 

As much as Maggie wanted to give in, she resisted and managed to ask, her voice totally broken at this point, 

« Alex. Are you sure ? Is that ok ? » 

Alex looked up at her then, her voice equally broken as she responded, almost panting, 

« Yes. Please, Maggie. I need you » Accompaning her words by grabbing Maggie’s ass, trying to pull her closer. 

The simple words, and probably the gesture, but mostly the words, made Maggie groan out loud, craving for even more as she gave in, and started grinding against Alex, unable to not to anymore, giving the other girl all the friction she needed at the same time. 

Wanting to hear Alex say it again, she asked for it the best she could between both of their moans, groans, chaotic breathing and passionate kisses, 

“Please. Say it again” She panted. 

Alex looked up at her at that, she seemed to think for a moment as to what Maggie truly wanted to hear, fortunately she quickly understood, and started to pant, making their rhythm grow faster, harder, more desperate with each word,

“ I.. God... I need you Maggie.”

“I just need you. Fuck ! God you’re so good. Don’t stop, please”. 

« I love you so much.. God.. Maggie, I’m yours, just yours. You’re everything I need ». She concluded, still panting. 

That particular sentence was everything Maggie wanted to hear, spurring her on, not caring about how tired with the effort her body was growing, just able to continue, moaning increasingly louder , growing wetter if that was possible, only one goal in mind, making Alex’s come underneath her. 

Feeling herself dangerously approaching her own release, but not wanting to come before Alex did, she tried to give her a bit more as she went to kiss her neck. 

She just attempted to kiss her at first, but the sounds Alex was making, the force of everything she was feeling, this quickly got out of hand as she started biting, licking, sucking, desperate to leave marks. So she did, multiple times in fact, and when she stopped and pulled back, it wasn’t to go far away, as she simply approached her lips to Alex’s ear and panted, 

“ I love you. I love you so much. I love making you feel good, I love that you’re mine. Fuck, Alex...Your mine and I’m yours, you own all of me baby”. 

The sweet words did it for Alex as her body started to contract, trembling underneath Maggie’s, moaning deeply, until she stopped, her face frozen in extasy, the only noises filling the air being Maggie’s moans and groans for a moment, Alex’s grip tightening on Maggie’s ass, her nails digging into her skin probably leaving here hungry red marks, not that Maggie minded, quiet the contrary actually, the thought and witnessing Alex come pushing her over the edge. 

She came with a squeak, a last desperate “Alex” on her lips, her eyes shut tight, the pressure and warmth that had been growing inside of her suddenly exploding, expanding to her all body, feeling wetness coat Alex’s thigh.

She continued to grind against Alex carefully, more slowly through their aftershocks, before collapsing on top of her, both of their breathing more chaotic than ever. 

They stayed a long moment in silence, trying to get a hold of their breathing, Maggie gently caressing Alex’s arm, Alex gently stroking her hair. 

Alex finally broke the silence, chuckling lightly as she talked, 

“ God.. That was... That was... I don’t even know”

Suddenly fear gained Maggie, fear than she had taken things to far, fear than she hadn’t been careful enough, that she hadn’t made sure enough.

Alex must have felt Maggie’s heart starting to beat like crazy cause she talked again before Maggie had the chance to,

“ I don’t mean in a negative way. I mean it was so good, like... so good. But just... Really different you know”.

Maggie relaxed at Alex’s words, a small smile tugging at her lips as she responded, 

“ Yeah, I know what you mean. I guess that’s what all the fuss is about with make up sex I guess. I never understood before but well, know believe me I get it” Chuckling lightly, Alex joining her at that, simply responding, “ Yeah, right”.

They let themselves relax for a few more moments, and finally agreed on a nap, their exhaustion quickly winning over them. So they fell asleep cuddling, sighing softly at the idea of finally catching sleep with the other so close. Sure they had spent their weekend sleeping together ( in both senses of the term) but it felt like too long ago for the both of them. 

*** 

Maggie woke up to the sound of her unpleasant alarm, so her first reflex was to groan at the brutal awakening, but when she felt the warm body against hers, a wide smile made its way across her face. 

“ God. Maggie. Turn it off pleaaase. Just five more minutes.” Alex groaned, making Maggie chuckle as she complied. 

Five minutes later they were both slowly waking up, still wrapped up together, tracing gentle patterns on the other’s body when Alex broke the silence,

“ Hey dimples ?” She asked, somehow shyly.

Maggie couldn’t help but smile at one of her favorite nickname, even if she’ll never admit to the outside world how much she loved it of course. 

“ Yeah ?” She asked back softly.

“How does a bath sounds ? I mean you know, since we’re alone in the house, I figured that we could... Maybe take one together.. After all the tears, sweat and... um.. body fluids... I mean, if you want of course, you, you don’t have to I understand if th-”

Maggie took pity on her and cut her rambling off, feeling a known by know warmth spreading inside her chest at her girlfriend’s cuteness,

“ A bath sounds amazing Alex” She said grinning softly.

***

“That was such a great idea Alex” Maggie sighed as she rested comfortably against Alex’s chest, her girlfriend’s holding her from behind, taking in the moment, the warm water, the peaceful silence, the nice smell of the bath bomb (that Alex had “borrowed” from Kara) and above all, Alex’s presence, relaxing her to no end.

“ Yeah, I’ve gotta say it really was a great idea” Alex sighed back softly, her voice relaxed. 

Truthfully, right now Maggie was having an idea, no, it wasn’t sex, at least not for this time cause, yeah, she had to admit that the idea had its appeal. But no, right now what she had in mind was totally different, she just wasn’t sure if Alex would find it weird. 

Starting to feel pretty at ease with her girlfriend, realizing that she had never judged Maggie for anything, she had always encouraged her to express her desires after all... So she turned around a little, to be able to look at Alex, and found the confidence to ask, quiet more easily than she would have thought truth be told,

“ Alex ? Could I... Maybe wash your hair for you ?” 

Alex shouted a thousand watts smile to her before answering, 

“ Sure, but that means I get to wash yours afterwards though” 

That took Maggie aback a little, truthfully she thought that Alex would agree, but not that it would be something that she would want to do,

“ You... You want to wash my hair ?” She asked her voice low, somehow sounding pretty vulnerable. 

Alex looked surprised that Maggie wasn’t finding it evident that she would want that, then her gaze soften, becoming just full of adoration as she answered, 

“ Of course. I mean.. I like to take care of you. And I don’t know that seems special, like, intimate.” 

Maggie was having a hard time comprehend how she could fall deeper and deeper in love with Alex each passing minutes, this girl really was perfect, she smiled at her as she answered,

“Yeah, ok. Well turn around so I can do you first”

That’s how they found themselves gently washing they other hair.

Alex was right, Maggie thought. It was oddly intimate,bringing to Maggie another level of peacefulness, an idea came to her mind then, she really had to propose a massage to Alex one of those days... 

Then after this instant of quietness, Maggie couldn’t help herself, so she find herself trying to style Alex the most ridiculous hairstyle she could thing of. 

After Alex had returned the favor and a lot of laughter, specially when they got the idea to take a selfie with their ridiculous hairstyles, they finally got out of the bath. 

Maggie cooked pasta for the both of them, Alex complimented once again Maggie’s cooking skills as they ate, making the girl blush at the praise. 

Then they finally talked, really talked, calmly, of what had happened and what could be done to improve the situation. 

They agreed on a lot of points, the conversation seeming productive and necessary, and surprisingly easy for a conversation that serious... 

They’ll both make an effort to communicate more, be more open with the other. If they had something to say or ask, they would try to their best, even if it could lead to a rather uncomfortable discussion or an argument, cause it was still better than risking a redo of today. 

Then, they both agreed that they truly, fully, trusted each other. So they decided to let the other explain in the future, and try their best to not walk away from a situation.

They also agreed that all of their insecurities weren’t a problem, that they didn’t mind remind they other of everything they needed to hear at anytime.

They reminded how they were only human and that of course even with all that settled they would fucked up and make mistakes, and agreed than an honest mistake was forgivable, as long as they didn’t hurt each other intentionally, and stayed the most decent and respectful toward each other as possible. 

They also talked about Vicky and how neither of them will approach her, they’ll just go talk to her once, together, to say everything they’ve got to say, and that’s it, no one will approach her again. They of course had to precise that neither of them will punch her, no matter how much they were dying to...

Anyway... They agreed on a LOT of things, confirming what Maggie thought since the beginning, they truly could work well together, they really made a pretty good team...


End file.
